La Chute de l'Empereur
by Tyra Misu
Summary: Lorsque Grace et Lucy arrivent à Alexandria, elle pensent trouver leur havre de paix, une maison et une nouvelle famille. Mais Negan en a décidé autrement. Et lorsque Negan commande, on obéit. Fiction M, contient du langage fort, violence explicite, et autres choses qui devraient vous tenir avertis. Attention: c'est ma première fiction du genre, et c'est loin d'être parfait.
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je viens avec ma toute première fiction sur une série (en espérant que ça plaise aux amateurs du genre).**

 **Je suis une novice si l'on puis dire, j'ai déjà écrit, mais pour une romance dans Le SDA du coup c'est un autre monde ^^**

 **J'ai voulu essayer quelque chose de nouveau, un peu plus glauque que mon registre habituel, mais j'espère que ça vaut le coup.**

 **ATTENTION:**

 **Je n'ai aucunes prétentions, je ne suis pas la meilleure des écrivains du monde et ne vous attendez pas à des syntaxes parfaites et à des évènement hyper bien menés ou racontés.**

 **(Comme ça, ça enlève un poids)**

 **Je n'ai pas de bêta, uniquement mes yeux pour essayer de retrouver des fautes de frappes, coquilles et incohérences, alors s'iiiil vous plaît soyez indulgents.**

 **Biensûr, rien ne m'appartient hormis mes personnages (ceux qui sont sortis de mon cerveau).**

 **Attention, M donc langage violent, risques de relations sexuelles ambigües de bains de sang explicites et autres trucs dégueux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

"Regarde! C'est la fin. Tu la vois? Tu la sens? On pourrait presque en sentir le goût cramé. Merde, ça aura mit le temps, mais on y est finalement arrivé. Je vais te construire un empire, poupée et tu en seras la reine. Et moi, ton serviteur. Et on verra tout cramer depuis notre tour d'ivoire."

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

Et pourtant je en ressens rien, ne peux plus rien ressentir. Comme morte de l'intérieur, ne vivant que pour voir brûler...tout brûler.

Une lame froide sur le brasier allumé par ma honte et les flammes montantes, déchirant le ciel noir sans étoiles, sans lune. Alors nous y sommes, c'est la fin. Je me force à regarder le spectacle de ma défaite, et écoute les cris mourir les uns après les autres. Ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage, je détourne le visage et recule, uniquement pour sentir le monstre de puissance malsaine dans mon dos, gonflé d'orgueil et d'une insatiable soif de conquête. Son énorme et redoutable main se pose sur ma hanche, et l'autre encore dégoulinante de sang, caresse ma joue, me salissant du sang de ceux que j'avais trahis.

C'est fini, je n'ai plus nulle part où fuir, et je me suis condamnée seule à une éternité de pénitence en Enfer, avec le putain de Diable en personne pour seule compagnie. Je lève les yeux et croise ceux noirs de plaisir et d'excitation de Negan.

"Tu ne comprends pas encore, mais c'est pour nous que je le fais...mon Ange."

Je ne peux alors plus retenir mes larmes, ni le poids suffocant de la culpabilité sur ma poitrine, et bientôt, la tête tourne et je n'ai plus assez d'oxygène... et je m'effondre sur le sol humide, avec la Lucille pourpre pour dernière vision.

.

.

.

 **Les reviews sont autorisées ^^**

 **Ravis ou irrités, je prends tout :)**

 **Seules les critiques constructives sont acceptées (les trucs du genre "c'est de la merde", sans expliquer pourquoi c'est à éviter, je cherche à m'améliorer).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

 **Je suis désolée de ce retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse !**

 **J'avais des examens à bosser en plus du chapitre deux que je commence à définir petit à petit.**

 **Autre chose, j'ai décidé après une longue réflexion de couper ce chapitre en deux du coup le chapitre deux sera suite du un, et le deux sera en fait le trois…vous suivez ?**

 **Gros gros merci à Just D qui fait un super travail de Beta (et qui m'a montré qu'en fait ben écrire seule ça craint).**

 **Et bisous à mes premiers reviewers pour cette fiction : Lybeah, Tendevil, et Just D, c'est super important pour moi.**

 **Ok j'arrête de parler.**

… **..**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **L'arbalète et le labrador**

"T'as loupé la sortie !"

"Non, on est encore sur la bonne voie..."

"Tu vas devoir faire demi-tour. On est bientôt à court d'essence, Grace !"

Il s'est passé un jour et quelques heures depuis la horde de morts-vivants à Fort Benning, et la frustration de n'avoir pas eu le temps de prendre plus qu'un vieux magnum et deux chargeurs, nous pousse à nous engueuler de plus en plus fort. Je mets un terme à cette dispute en gardant le silence. Je garde mes forces pour ce qui pourrait suivre, si on se retrouve à court d'essence au milieu de cette cambrousse. Je sors de l'autoroute, bien que la dernière fois que ce soit arrivé, je l'ai regretté. Ces choses sont aussi en migration constante vers des lieux où la nourriture est plus abondante. Je n'ai souvent qu'à surveiller les endroits qu'ils fuient pour en rencontrer le moins possible. J'allume l'autoradio, tapote le volant au rythme des percussions et de la voix de Nina Simone. Lucy a fini par reporter son attention sur ses ongles dont le vernis commence à s'écailler.

Je roule de longues heures, plus tellement sûre du chemin à prendre ; mais Lucy calmée, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'alarmer. Je prends finalement la première sortie que je vois. Les panneaux sont fortement endommagés par les intempéries et la négligence, je n'arrive à en déchiffrer aucun, hormis une limitation de vitesse. De toutes façons, je ne pense pas être retournée sur mes pas. Et le sud est le sud, peu importe où nous atterrirons.

0o0

"Lucy...Bon Dieu, Lucy ! Réveille-toi !"

J'aurais dû m'en douter...j'aurais dû le savoir, à cette période, ils ont tous migré vers le sud.

Un grognement, suivi d'un hoquet de stupeur, survient à ma droite.

"Merde...qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?"

Elle se réajuste et jette des regards frénétiques entre le compteur qui indique 120 km/h et la moto qui nous poursuit.

"Et je suppose que t'as encore oublié le fusil dans le coffre ?!" elle grommelle avant partir pour se glisser à l'arrière de la voiture.

Heureusement, elle a gardé le Magnum sur elle, mais n'ayant jamais appris à tirer sur autre chose que des chevreuils, sa main tremble misérablement alors qu'elle essaye de le charger.

"Respire, Lucy. On n'aura peut-être même pas besoin de s'en servir..." dis-je, tentant de la calmer. En vérité, je crois que je tente de m'en convaincre moi-même.

Cela fait deux kilomètres que cet homme nous suit, peu importe les bifurcations, détours et autres manœuvres pour me débarrasser de lui, il n'a jamais lâché, gardant une allure stable pour économiser le carburant. Alors j'ai vite compris qu'il ne passerait jamais son chemin. Et puis j'ai été prise de panique lorsqu'il a levé son arme et a commencé à me faire signe de m'arrêter. Alors j'ai réveillé Lucy, mais je commence à me dire qu'elle était bien mieux les yeux fermés.

"Lucy..."

"J'y suis presque...continue d'avancer."

Je contourne violemment un nid de poule qui manque de nous retourner, et reprends une ligne droite avec difficulté. Je garde les yeux rivés sur la route, sachant que les altérations du temps, en plus de la vitesse, pourraient nous coûter la vie, alors que je m'acharne corps et âme depuis que cette merde s'est abattue sur nous, à nous garder en vie. Je ne peux cependant pas empêcher mes yeux de virer vers le rétroviseur interne, et étouffe un juron en ne voyant plus la moto. La longue route forestière s'étend derrière le véhicule et plus personne ne nous suit. Je tourne la tête et trouve Lucy, plus paniquée que jamais, se tortillant pour sortir la tête par la fenêtre et viser l'intrus désormais absent.

"Il est passé où ? Grace..."

« Je n'en sais rien. Reste calme !"

"Rester calme ? Que je reste calme ?"

Elle part dans un long aparté ponctué de jurons et de coups de pieds dans la portière. Je me concentre à nouveau sur la route, ralentissant considérablement notre allure. Je surveille les bas-côtés et scrute la route derrière nous dans les rétroviseurs. Il ne peut pas avoir abandonné aussi facilement. Je traîne la voiture ainsi durant quelques kilomètres, jusqu'à ce que je me rende à l'évidence, et relâche mon attention. Je sens mon ventre se détendre et Lucy en faire de même.

Mais, c'est en bon chasseur que notre poursuivant, avec une patience de tous les diables arrive à nous coincer. Un vrombissement beaucoup trop proche rugit soudain sur ma droite, et il pile à quelques mètres devant nous, nous barrant la route. La largeur de la chaussée et le fossé sur le côté ne me permettent pas de fuir. Je suis prise au piège, et ma seule pensée est pour Lucy.

"Sors par le coffre, et cours..." je souffle entre mes lèvres, certaine qu'il l'a déjà vue charger son arme et s'apprêter à s'en servir.

"Je ne vais nulle part."

"Arrête tes connerie, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées !" je siffle, plus fort, alors que le motard descend de sa bécane, raccrochant son arme dans son dos.

"Il y en a un autre derrière, Grace..."

Je risque un regard, me tordant le cou pour apercevoir un autre homme s'approcher du 4x4, lentement, les mains en évidence sur les bretelles de son sac à dos. Il n'a pas l'air armé, et son expression inquiète sur son visage doux pourrait me donner envie de lui faire confiance. Un vrai labrador humain.

Pourquoi nous harceler ? Pourquoi nous suivre sur des kilomètres si au final, leur but n'est pas de nous tuer ? Je veux dire, c'est la putain d'apocalypse, plus personne ne pense à faire de l'humanitaire, maintenant, si ? Moi je pense plutôt qu'ils cherchent à nous embobiner pour nous emmener là où se trouve leur groupe et nous bouffer petit à petit. C'est pratique courante de nos jours, et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je sens quelque chose de froid se poser sur ma cuisse, et je réalise que Lucy y a posé le Magnum, alors qu'elle a pu récupérer le fusil derrière les sièges, réservé pour les grandes occasions. Je prie pour qu'on n'en vienne pas là.

Le motard reste en retrait, alors que le randonneur fait gentiment le tour de la voiture, et s'approche de mon côté de la voiture comme on approcherait un animal blessé. Le sang bat à mes oreilles, et ma poigne se crispe sur la crosse du magnum, mais étrangement, je sais au fond de moi qu'il n'est pas là pour me tuer. Pas même avec son acolyte avec son air plus bourru que menaçant. Il reste à une distance raisonnable de mon véhicule, mais je vois ses lèvres bouger. Je n'entends rien...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?" demande Lucy, agacée pour de bon.

« Je n'en sais rien..." dis-je, encore une fois. Et cette situation est frustrante.

Je fais un geste pour baisser la vitre, mais à peine a-t-elle atteint trois centimètres que je suis braquée immédiatement par une arbalète. Je lève les mains, sachant toutefois très bien que je ne risque rien, étant donné qu'une simple flèche ne peut pas traverser mon pare-brise...du moins théoriquement. Je n'en sais rien, on n'a jamais essayé de me lancer des flèches.

Le labrador a l'air gêné de la tournure que prennent les choses, et fait signe à son ami de se calmer. Mon Dieu, ça va être long. Il colle ses mains sur la vitre et articule comme s'il s'adressait à des demeurées.

"Descendez du véhicule, nous voulons simplement discuter."

J'ouvre la fenêtre, mais garde ma poigne bien ferme sur mon arme, et j'entends Lucy armer le chien du fusil. Ils comprennent que nous ne sommes pas près de descendre. Le randonneur fait un pas en arrière, et l'autre range son arme ne nous quittant pas des yeux. Il s'approche aussi, un peu moins sur ses gardes.

"Je me nomme Aaron, et voici Daryl. Nous sommes là pour vous parler de notre communauté et notre refuge."

"Je n'y crois pas...même après l'apocalypse on continue de se faire harceler par les fous de Jésus." marmonne Lucy.

"Nous ne sommes pas intéressées." Je dis d'un ton qui ne laisse aucun doute sur le faible niveau de ma patience.

Mais il persévère, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

"Nous parcourrons chaque jour des kilomètres afin de venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin."

"Eh bien c'est gentil, mais il se trouve qu'on se débrouille très bien toutes seules." J'affirme d'un ton dissuasif.

Il ne se décourage pas.

« Nous pensons agrandir notre communauté autour d'une ville autosuffisante, et vous pouvez nous aider. »

« J'ai dit : non merci. » je dis, plus lentement à mesure que la tension monte.

Mon cœur cogne fort contre ma cage thoracique. Si fort qu'il pourrait s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre. Et ce n'est pas le moment…

Daryl s'approche, sans plus de délicatesse, et ouvre ma portière d'un geste sec, avant de m'inviter à descendre, son visage étrangement calme ne changeant pas d'expression. Lucy s'agite de son côté et je la sens prête à agir, avant que je ne l'arrête d'un regard. On ne risque rien tant qu'on reste sur le terrain de la négociation. Je pose mes pieds à terre, et frissonne alors qu'un vent frais vient balayer la route.

"Que voulez-vous ?" dis-je en enserrant ma poitrine de mes bras.

"Simplement vous parler." répond Aaron.

"Vous le faites depuis un moment. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ? "

Il échange un bref regard avec Daryl, avant de me donner son regard le plus convaincant.

"Que vous rejoigniez notre communauté."

C'est plus fort que moi, mais je lâche un long soupire et lève les yeux au Ciel. Ce n'est pas une offre que je peux considérer, pas alors que mon unique famille dépend de moi. Je tourne la tête vers Lucy qui n'est pas plus engageante. Je ne finis pas rire de leur naïveté et me tourner vers Aaron.

Il ne semble pas offensé.

"Nous avons des habitations, plus qu'il n'en faut. Nous avons un médecin, une infirmière, une équipe de sécurité renforcée, et..."

Je le coupe.

"Une équipe de sécurité ?" je laisse échapper un rire. C'est trop mignon. "Vous pensez que mettre des hommes devant votre porte va vous garder en sécurité ?"

Il semble déconcerté pendant un instant, alors son acolyte prend la relève beaucoup moins patiente.

"Ecoute, Princesse. Je viens de dehors, moi aussi. On était un groupe et on se pensait en sécurité. Mais courir de refuge en refuge et exploser des têtes du matin au soir...ce n'est pas une vie. On vous donne une alternative, et si ça ne t'intéresse pas, on ne peut pas te forcer."

"Ah oui, eh bien aux dernière nouvelles, ce n'est plus le monde dans lequel on a grandi, et il ne le sera jamais. C'est notre vie, maintenant, et tu ferais bien de t'y faire."

L'autre y trouve une brèche et saute sur l'occasion.

"Il y a toujours un moyen de se reconstruire. La civilisation s'est bâtie sur rien d'autre que l'entraide et le savoir..."

"Oh alors il veut nous faire un putain de cours d'histoire maintenant !" s'impatiente Lucy depuis sa fenêtre ouverte.

Aaron qui l'avait presque oubliée, la regarde. Il a l'air d'un mec sympa, peut-être trop pour survivre ici, et ses illusions doivent être les seules choses qui le tiennent en vie. Alors que je lui parle lentement, patiemment.

"Ecoutez, il y a une raison si ma sœur et moi sommes restée à l'écart des Hommes et de toute forme de civilisation. Là où on en a rencontré, il y a eu des problèmes pas très loin derrière. On cherche juste un endroit au Sud pour passer l'hiver en paix, loin du froid et des morts-vivants. Et le plus tôt nous y arriverons, le mieux on sera installées. Bonne chance pour votre chasse aux adhérents, mais encore une fois : non merci."

Je vais pour remonter dans mon 4x4, mais un bras m'en empêche.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se trame ici. Vous ne passerez pas l'hiver."

"Pousse toi..." dis-je en défiant du regard.

Je commence à sentir mon sang bouillir encore une fois. Derrière ses mèches en bataille collées par la sueur et le sang, je trouve de la compassion. Bordel il ne manquait plus que ça !

"Il y a d'autres chatons sauvages à sauver. T'en trouveras sûrement un de plus docile à adopter."

Je chasse son bras d'un geste brusque et remonte dans ma voiture.

Je me jette sur mon siège et claque fortement la porte, le faisant reculer. Je grogne en voyant que ces cons m'ont fait gâcher du carburant.

"Réfléchis bien...tu n'auras peut-être pas d'autres chances !"

"C'est tout réfléchi, Daryl."

Je démarre, mais je suis stoppée par l'autre qui tape contre la vitre.

"Acceptez au moins ces bouteilles d'eau..."

Ah non mais je rêve...

"J'ai soif, Grace." murmure Lucy.

Je la mitraille du regard en ouvrant la fenêtre.

"Balance, Mère Teresa."

Une fois les bouteilles sur le siège passager, je démarre en trombe, les laissant derrière moi, le visage déconfit. Le regard de Daryl nous suit, jusqu'au virage, là où il ne peut plus nous voir.

"Ils sont bizarres, non ? Je veux dire, aider des gens c'est pas la priorité, pourquoi nous ?"

"Parce qu'on est des Damoiselles en détresse et qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir vu de paire de seins depuis bien avant que tout foire." je grommelle.

"T'es mauvaise langue. S'ils cherchent à aider les gens, c'est qu'ils vivent eux-mêmes très bien."

Je lui retourne un regard de biais.

"Quoi, t'allais dire oui ?"

"Non... je ne sais pas. C'est vrai qu'il a raison, ce n'est pas une vie, courir comme ça pour survivre. T'as beau appelé ça un road trip, mais lorsqu'on en faisait, on finissait toujours par rentrer à la maison. On n'a plus de maison, Grace. Ça ne te manque pas ?"

Je garde le silence. Il est hors de question de lui montrer quoi que ce soit venant de moi. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'on se suffit à nous-mêmes. Mon groupe est petit, mais c'est ma seule famille, et je ne la risquerais pas pour une illusion ou un faux espoir. Pour un choix désespéré. Je me rends bien compte que cette vie doit uniquement être provisoire en attendant de trouver mieux.

Et s'ils étaient ce mieux ?

Non. Je me laisse embrouiller par la fatigue et le manque de sucre. Je ne m'arrêterai pas ! Peu importe le ton implorant de Lucy.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa question qu'un gros BOUM secoue l'arrière de la voiture. En fait il secoue tout le véhicule et projette violemment ma tête contre le volant.

"Putain!" je crie en me relevant, ma main sur mon front. Un filet de sang gicle de mon nez.

"Lucy ? Lucy !"

"Je vais bien ! C'était quoi ça ? "

Je n'ai que le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil au rétroviseur pour voir un énorme 4x4, plus imposant et en meilleur état que le nôtre, sa couleur noire luisant au soleil. Je ne l'ai pas vu ni entendu venir. Une portière avant s'ouvre, et je m'attends à voir Aaron et Daryl en descendre pour nous enlever, ou insister sur leur ville miracle. Mais je vois en fait une paire de bottes autrefois noires et un pantalon de style militaire...un visage fermé à toute discussion, fendu d'un sourire fier et amusé.

"Lucy...ils ne sont pas là pour nous aider..." Elle comprend immédiatement et attrape son arme, alors que je colle de nouveau mon visage sur le volant, espérant, sans trop y croire, qu'ils ne m'ont pas vue me relever.

Des cris de joie et des exclamations retentissent, alors que le 4x4 se vide de ses occupants, de plus en plus nombreux. Je crois en compter huit. Si mon coeur avait battu la chamade un peu plus tôt, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je sens que mon estomac va se vider sur mes cuisses.

"Nom de Dieu, les mecs...je crois qu'on a une grosse prise là !" triomphe le premier.

"Le patron va être content."

"Qui a dit qu'elles sont pour le patron ?" dit un autre d'un ton excité.

"Qui a dit qu'elles respirent encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de marcheurs ?"

"Y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir."

J'entends des bottes claquer sur le sol, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Mes doigts se crispent sur mon pantalon, et j'entends Lucy armer une nouvelle fois le chien du fusil. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver le Magnum. Je tâtonne frénétiquement la place vide à côté de moi, et n'y trouve que des bouteilles.

"Merde...merde..."

Je serre les lèvres et expire par le nez, attendant qu'il me trouve. La portière s'ouvre très soudainement, et malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sursauter. Je relève péniblement la tête et pose une main sur ma nuque. Il approche son visage, pose une main gantée sur mon cou, prenant mon pouls, et caressant ma peau dans un même geste.

Un rire acide fait voler des mèches de mes cheveux. Il susurre alors :

"Oh oui, ma belle...tu vas d'abord passer un essai, et on t'enverra au patron ensuite..."

Il glisse sa main derrière ma nuque, sans douceur, et la serre pour me faire tourner la tête vers lui. Je serre les dents, mais ne gémis pas. Ma vision est troublée, mais je vois parfaitement son sourire satisfait et son regard appréciateur. Il me lâche la nuque et sa main descend sur ma poitrine. Il la serre dans sa poigne, et la relâche immédiatement, avant de siffler un des hommes qui l'accompagnent.

"Hé, Danny! Amène-toi, il faut la sortir de là."

J'aurais voulu me battre, et les empêcher de me prendre, mais mon coup sur le front m'a transformée en poupée de chiffon. Je suis sortie de la voiture, et allongée à même le bitume froid. Je sens l'humidité s'insinuer à travers mon pull. Je bataille pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais ne vois que des ombres floues planer au-dessus de ma tête. Ma respiration est erratique, coincée entre la peur et le choc de l'accident. Je n'entends plus qu'un vague bourdonnement de voix, et ne cherche plus que l'oxygène. Je sens qu'on me touche, j'entends qu'on me parle, mais je suis incapable de capter quoi que ce soit.

Et puis une détonation retentit. Je ne sais pas d'où elle provient, mais elle les détourne de moi pendant un instant. Il y a des cris, de la confusion. Je sens de la chaleur sur mes jambes. Je ne peux plus rien voir ni entendre, hormis un vrombissement et les hurlements de Lucy.

"Grace...Grace!"

Je suis secouée. Et je me sens flotter.

"Réveille-toi ! Nom de Dieu...Grace!"

Ce n'est pas une voix que je connais. Ce n'est pas celle de Lucy. Je tente de toutes mes forces d'ouvrir mes paupières, mais elles sont soudées. Je sens qu'on me pose sur quelque chose de mou. Je reconnais l'odeur de mon 4x4. Deux claquements de portière.

"Lucy..."

"Elle va bien. Tu lui dois la vie."

"Qui...qui..."

Je roule la tête vers le côté conducteur et trouve le labrador Aaron à ma place. Merde...on dirait que je vais être obligée de les suivre, maintenant.

…

 **Pas trop déçus ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **Voilà la suite! C'est du rapide parce qu'il était déjà rédigé. J'ai corrigé apporté des trucs, enlevé d'autres...bref.**

 **Merci aux reviewers, je vous kiffe!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **"Chez-moi de circonstance"**

Je sors de ma brume avec un sifflement insupportable dans les oreilles. Je tente de gémir, mais ma gorge sèche m'en empêche. Je ne peux que tousser et me débattre faiblement avec les draps pour essayer de me relever.

"Olà, calme toi, ma belle."

Une main soulève ma nuque et colle quelque chose de froid sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et vois un verre d'eau claire. Je ne réfléchis pas et me jette dessus, aspirant le liquide frais à grandes gorgées, avant de retomber sur mes oreillers. Ma vision est encore un peu trouble, mais je crois voir la silhouette d'un homme. Alors je me souviens de l'accident. Je suis prise de panique, et les _bip bip_ à côté de mon lit s'emballent, l'alertant. Il se retourne après avoir reposé le verre, et s'approche doucement, les mains en avant.

"Calme toi, je suis le médecin, tu es en sécurité."

En sécurité? Depuis quand les Hommes sont-ils synonymes de sécurité? J'étais en sécurité dans les hautes montagnes avec ma soeur, dans mon 4x4. J'étais en sécurité dans les cavernes abandonnées par les ours, j'étais en sécurité lorsque je pouvais me défendre contre ces stupides morts-vivants. Mais avec des gens, de vrais gens, l'avenir est dorénavant imprévisible, et ces dernières heures me l'ont bien démontré. Je tente de me relever, mais je n'arrive même pas à soulever mes bras. Il essaie encore de me calmer.

"Hé, tu as peut-être une commotion cérébrale, alors je serais toi, je ne ferais pas autant de grabuge. Tu vas aggraver ton état."

Je me calme, pas tant parce qu'il me le demande que parce que je sens de nouveau ma tête tourner méchamment. Je gémis et repose ma tête bien sagement.

"Bien. Je suis le docteur Pete Anderson, et je me fiche que tu m'aimes bien ou pas, il n'y en a pas d'autre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Fallait que ce soit moi dans ce trou du cul du monde..."

Je ne sais pas si je suis encore dans les vapes, mais une forte odeur d'alcool me prend à la gorge. Je tourne la tête, alors qu'il prend ma tension.

"Tu n'as pas de souvenir de l'accident, je suppose?"

Je tente de réfléchir. Je me rappelle seulement d'avoir saigné du front.

"Pas...grand chose." je croasse.

Il se contente de marmonner dans sa barbe.

"Et tu n'as pas de souvenir d'un viol ?" demande-t-il de but en blanc.

Je me tourne vers lui, choquée.

"Non. Non ils n'en n'ont pas eu le temps." je dis, plus sèchement.

Il prend son stéthoscope et commence à écouter les battements de mon coeur, mais rien ne semble l'alarmer.

"Tu as subi un choc, et tu vas malheureusement devoir rester dans ce lit pendant un moment."dit-il en rangeant ses outils.

"Quoi? Non, j'ai la route à prendre, et..."

"La route ? Avec un engin dans l'état de ta voiture, tu n'iras pas loin. Et encore moins avec les malades qui se baladent dans le coin."

Je frissonne en me rappelant la frayeur lorsque ma portière s'est ouverte à la volée. Je reste sagement à ma place, et ne dis plus rien. De toute façon, j'en aurais été incapable, je suis trop fatiguée. Plus que ce dont je peux me rendre compte.

Je passe la semaine suivante à prendre des médocs rationnés, et à manger tout ce que mon estomac veut bien garder (autant dire pas grand chose). Lucy vient me rendre visite chaque jour, au moins durant deux heures, et puis elle retourne aux occupations qu'on lui a attribuées. Elle a l'air heureuse. Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise. C'est beaucoup trop parfait. Tous ces jardins, et ces barbecues le dimanche après la messe, et ces enfants qui jouent dans la rue...c'est un peu comme une rémission pendant un cancer. Mais on sait qu'on risque de replonger. Ca sent la merde à plein nez. Je ne sais pas comment des gens comme Daryl peuvent avoir confiance en...ça.

Un jour, alors que je venais de prendre ma douche (parce qu'ils ont même des douches...), un grattement timide à ma porte me fait grogner. C'est forcément Denise. Le Docteur entre sans frapper.

"Pas maintenant, Denise."

La porte s'ouvre légèrement, et j'entends un petit raclement de gorge. Je tourne la tête, prête à lui balancer d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, mais je trouve une petite femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'année. Elle me couve d'un regard chaleureux et compatissant, et un sourire travaillé étire ses lèvres fines. Ma main à couper que c'est une politicienne.

"Bonjour, Grace. Mon nom est Deanne, je suis la dirigeante de cette communauté."

Putain j'aurais dû le savoir...

"Même la fin du monde n'a pas réussi à vous éradiquer..." j'ironise, acide.

Tout ce que l'humanité a fait de pire est resté : les criminels, les politiciens (la même chose, je vous l'accorde), et la décoloration si j'en juge par ses racines foncées et blanches par endroit. Elle ne se décompose pas, au contraire, ce qui aggrave mon humeur.

"Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? D'abord vous m'envoyez vos chiens de chasse, et ensuite vous me sauvez?"

"Je ne suis pas là pour vous terroriser, Grace. Mon seul but est de vous offrir une maison, un toit, une utilité. Tout ce que vous avez perdu suite à la Grande Infection."

Mes lèvres s'étirent de l'ironie de la situation. Un sourire que je ravale bien vite.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Elle sort un caméscope de son sac, et l'installe sur un petit guéridon entre nous. Elle s'installe à son tour, et continue de me servir son sourire qui pue le faux.

"J'ai pour habitude de faire passer un entretien aux personnes qui veulent s'installer ici. De cette manière, je peux mieux déterminer s'ils ont leur place ici, et où je peux les poster."

Je sursaute.

"Un entre...vous vous foutez de moi ?! Qui m'a harcelée sur la route? Je ne veux pas rester ici!"

"Mais votre sœur, si. Elle a enfin trouvé un environement qui lui convient, et vous le lui arracheriez égoïstement ?" dit-elle en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

Je ne dis rien. Je pense que rien ne jouerais en ma faveur. Et je ne peux pas mentir.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et vous ne laisseriez pas votre soeur entre les mains d'étrangers, n'est-ce pas? J'en conclus donc que vous voulez rester ici. Cet entretien est donc une simple formalité." dit-elle avec un air satisfait qui me donne envie de la gifler.

"Tous les mêmes..." je grogne.

Il y a une raison si je refusais de voter avant.

"Très bien, Grace...d'où venez vous et comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?"

Je soupire profondément et me pince l'arrête du nez. Elle a raison. Je ne peux pas partir.

"Du Michigan...et ce sont deux de vos hommes qui nous ont trouvées."

 **0o0**

J'ai compté chaque jour dans ce conte de fée à grande échelle qu'ils appellent Alexandria. J'ai rencontré chaque habitant, chaque femme, chaque homme...et puis j'ai rencontré les derniers arrivés avant nous. Ceux dont fait partie Daryl Dixon. J'ai rencontré Rick Grimes. Ca, c'est un homme qui en a vu, et qui sait que survivre signifie sacrifier. Et ruser. Sa présence ici n'est tout compte fait pas une surprise. Lui et les douze membres de son groupe sont facilement reconnaissables. Ce sont simplement ceux qui ne peuvent pas s'intégrer quoi qu'ils disent. Ils lui ont donné le rôle de shérif. Il l'a été dans sa vie antérieure, mais je suppose que la personne dans cet uniforme est bien différente de celle qui portait l'insigne dans le passé.

Et nous voilà, tous obligés de faire confiance à de parfaits inconnus pour protéger notre famille. A devoir faire semblant. On m'a donné l'étrange charge d'enseigner aux enfants les basiques de la connaissance. Ce que eux ne verront jamais, et ne leur servira certainement jamais. Je ne me suis jamais vue en enseignante. J'ai riposté, j'ai boudé, et puis je m'y suis pliée. Lucy a insisté. Et puis, quitte à rester coincée ici, autant faire comme les autres. J'ai tout de même réussi à négocier les tours de garde. Rester le cul sur une chaise à parler de littérature à des mioches qui n'ont pas envie d'être là revient à me condamner à mort. Rick a fini par accepter, à condition que quelqu'un m'accompagne.

Les samedi soirs, il y a ces sortes de dîners chez Deanne auxquels tout le monde est super excité d'aller. Lucy n'aime pas y aller, mais je la force. Elle m'a piégée ici, autant qu'elle en assume les conséquences. Elle s'assoit souvent au fond, avec Sasha Williams. Une femme assez fermée, mais qui semble avoir beaucoup plus en commun avec Lucy qu'au premier regard. J'y retrouve mon docteur qui est plus bourré que de raison, et dont le regard sur sa femme me fait frissonner. Je sais qu'il la frappe, il n'y a aucun secret. Le fait que ce soit le seul docteur empêche qui que ce soit d'intervenir et ça me frustre. Alors, quand toutes ces merdes me montent à la tête, je sors sur le porche, et savoure mon unique bière de la semaine dans le froid nocturne. Une autre personne est là aussi.

"Vous venez de dehors, toi et ta soeur."

Je tourne la tête et trouve Rick assit sur une marche. Il a gardé son regard fixé devant lui. Je ne réponds pas. Socialiser dans ce bas monde est la dernière de mes préoccupations. Il n'insiste pas, et se contente de continuer.

"Alors tu comprends qu'ils ne peuvent pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Un jour, ces murs vont s'effondrer, ou un rôdeur entrera ici. Ils sont tellement faibles..."

Je ne sais pas où il veut en venir, mais je suppose qu'entre chefs de clans il n'est pas rare de jouer à qui a la plus grosse. Je me contente de siroter ma bière. Chacun fait sa politique à son échelle. Mais si on devait choisir un leader, Rick serait le premier choix. Du moins pour ceux qui ont déjà mis les pieds dehors. Mais personne n'aura jamais ma voix. Je serai partie bien avant. Il finit par se relever et remonter sur le perron.

"En tous cas, j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous deux en temps voulu." dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je la saisis immédiatement.

"Je ne sais pas ce que toi et ton groupe préparez, mais je n'en ferai pas partie. Et vous laissez ma soeur en dehors de ça."

Il a un rire amer.

"Parce que tu crois avoir le choix? Tu as vu le monde. Tu sais ce qu'il a de mieux pour nous."

Il se dégage de ma poigne et rentre tranquillement. Brutus avant de renverser Jules César avait le même calme. Mais il a vite déchanté.

"C'est un con parfois, mais ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour nous."

J'ai rejoins Daryl dans son garage pour l'aider sur sa moto. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir. Depuis mon père. Il n'a pas cherché à comprendre, et a juste haussé les épaules quand j'ai pris une clé de huit et ai entreprit de remonter les amortisseurs.

"Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais s'il veut s'attaquer à un chef, il devrait être plus discret."

Il se penche encore plus sur l'engin, tirant sur un câble qui ne veut pas céder.

"De toute façon, tu ne fais pas partie du groupe, en quoi c'est ton problème ?"

"Eh bien si un jour il lui prend l'envie de faire une connerie au nom de ceux qui viennent de dehors, je serai automatiquement mêlée à ça , et Lucy aussi. Nous sommes les dernières arrivées, par conséquent les moins fiables."

"Non, Rick ne prévoit rien. De toute façon, il ne mettra pas longtemps avant de reprendre les commandes. Il veut juste s'assurer que tu te retrouves du bon côté de la barrière quand ça arrivera."

"Je ne serai plus là quand ça arrivera."

Le câble a finalement cédé et a éclaboussé son visage de cambouis. Il marmonne un chapelet de jurons en s'essuyant le visage avant de répondre, beaucoup moins patient :

"Tu t'accroches encore à ces idées de merde ?"

"Ces idées de merde équivalent celles de ton chef. Moi au moins j'aurai une chance de survie..."

"Ouais, c'est ça. Avant que je te sauve encore de la merde dans laquelle tu te seras fourrée toute seule."

Je me lève et lui balance sa clé avant de sortir.

"Te vexe pas Princesse!"

"Ne m'appelle plus Princesse!" je persiffle en le menaçant de mon index. Ce qui l'amuse.

Il est le seul avec lequel j'ai accepté de socialiser. En fait, il est le seul dans lequel je me suis retrouvée. Lui et Rick sont ce qui se rapprochent le plus de moi, mais paradoxalement, je ne supporte la compagnie d'aucun des deux plus de quelques instants avant que ça ne vire au pugilat.

Je crains l'attachement plus que tout au monde. Craindre pour ma peau et celle de ma soeur est bien assez.

Et puis, un soir, la panique a secoué les rues tranquilles d'Alexandria. Un consensus avait lieu avec pour thème "Devons-nous apprendre à nous défendre ou devons-nous crever comme des cons ?". J'ai décidé qu'apparaître une fois ou deux en société devait jouer en ma faveur si un jour les choses tournaient mal. Ils avaient allumé un feu, et se concertaient. Et puis Rick a débarqué de nulle part et a décidé que jeter un cadavre achevé au milieu de cette joyeuse assemblée était une excellente idée. Et ça a marché. Sans compter que Glenn et une tête de cons dont je ne retiens jamais le nom étaient partis je ne sais où faire je ne sais quoi, et n'étaient toujours pas revenus. La panique prenait tout le monde, et je voyais une bande de souris effrayées devant une chose qui a longtemps fait partie de mon quotidien. Les habitués gardaient un visage neutre, et les "protégés" étaient sur le point de rendre leur dîner.

Et Rick se la joue à la Braveheart, harangue la foule, et là où ça devient intéressant...

"Vous n'êtes pas des nôtres ! "

Un cri hystérique sort tout le monde de son état de fascination pour le Saint Patron. Mes yeux suivent leurs regards, et je vois Pete Anderson, la même tête de noeud que tout le monde essaie d'éviter, bourré comme jamais, tenir le katana de Michonne et l'agiter pitoyablement devant Rick. Toute la foule retient son souffle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais son problème a l'air très personnel. Je me rapproche inconsciemment de Lucy et serre sa main.

"On n'a plus la télé, mais..." elle commence, un sourire crispé en coin.

"Ouais..."

Je vois le mari de Deanne tenter de calmer Pete mais l'autre malade continue de se battre avec son propre équilibre, et de faire face à sa fierté blessée. Je vois le sabre se rapprocher dangereusement de la gorge de Reg, et j'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'un geyser de sang arrose son épouse, et le fait suffoquer. Lucy court dans leur direction, et tente de calmer l'hémorragie de ses pauvres petites mains. Mon coeur se soulève alors que Reg émet des gargouillis en tentant de parler, en vain. De toute façon, il est perdu. Et aucun humain ne mérite son sort si je ne l'aide pas. Je porte ma main à ma ceinture et sors un poignard que je plante sans réfléchir sous l'oreille du vieil homme. Une chose que je pensais n'avoir jamais à faire dans ces murs.

"Chhh..." je souffle en tournant la lame dans l'orifice.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites? NON !" rugit Deanne en plaquant ses mains sur mon visage, essayant de m'éloigner de son mari. Je lâche tout et m'éloigne.

Le spectacle de sa douleur est insupportable. Je n'avais pas vu cela depuis tellement longtemps. Et pour elle, c'est certainement la première fois. J'échange un bref regard avec Rick sur le corps de Pete. Je crois que nous nous sommes compris immédiatement. Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis beaucoup trop investie dans la vie de ces gens désormais. J'apprends les maths à leurs enfants, mais désormais, je vais leur apprendre à survivre.

"C'était nécessaire, Deanne." dit Lucy avec douceur.

Mais elle est encore trop choquée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

C'est Maggie, une fille douce et redoutable (et enceinte) qui finit par lui expliquer la situation. Elle est la seule avec Rick dont elle accepte la présence, nous autres étant trop impliqués dans la disparition de mari.

Rick a fini par tuer Pete, et je crois que c'est là qu'a réellement commencé ma vie à Alexandria. Mon chez-moi de circonstance.

Les mois passent, je pourrais vous citer les évènements un par un, pour ça il me faudrait une journée. Nous avons failli perdre chacun des membres de cette famille à grande échelle, au moins deux fois, entre les raids foireux, une attaque de sauvages durant laquelle j'ai reçu une balle dans la cuisse, un déplacement massif de marcheurs qui a mal tourné. Il faut avouer que c'était une idée de merde dès le début, mais Rick est un de ces hommes que tu ne peux pas contredire. L'expérience suinte de chacun de ses gestes. Je me félicite tout de même d'avoir obligé Lucy à rester avec Judith dont elle a la garde quasi-quotidienne.

Glenn, Enid, Sacha et Abraham ont disparut plusieurs jours suite à ça avant de réapparaître dans l'océan de merde causé par la chute de la tour de garde. Un raz de marée de macchabés a envahit nos rues en moins d'une vingtaines de minutes. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'émouvoir pour un rien, mais ce que j'ai vu la nuit du deuxième jour m'a donné foi en cette ville. J'y ais mis le temps, mais j'ai vu ce que Deanne s'acharnait à m'agiter sous le nez. Ce que Rick veut absolument préserver. J'y ai vu ce en quoi j'ai perdu espoir. Et une société, une famille, un peuple, a repoussé l'ennemi qui a détruit un monde et menace ce qu'ils ont construit. Et Deanne que j'ai injustement mal jugée, a été jusqu'au bout au service de sa communauté. J'ai marqué ce jour comme celui où je me suis juré que jamais je ne verrais cette ville tomber.

Peu de temps s'est écoulé lorsque les habitants d'Alexandria se rendent compte que la merde qui coule dans nos veines n'est pas la pire des choses qui puisse nous arriver. Un danger plus imminent, une menace plus grande que Pete et ses accès de folie, ou un groupe de marcheurs guette ce havre de paix.

Une menace que nous avons rapidement pu identifier, sans y mettre un visage.

Negan.

 **J'ai décidé de survoler les évènements et de me concentrer uniquement sur l'évolution du ressenti de Grace sur Alexandria et les habitants.**

 **Rien n'est plus important que sa relation avec sa soeur, sa ville et les habitants.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hellow!**

 **Bienvenu pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je tiens à dire que je l'ai nommé après une fic de ma super Bêta Just D, et lisez-là elle vaut le coup d'oeil (surtout Negan...nom de Dieu je m'en remets pas de ce mec...)**

 **Bref, merci pour les Reviews c'est super important que vous compreniez comment ça me fait plaisir et comment ça m'aide pour la suite.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Pas d'exception**

L'humidité s'infiltre dans mon jean et vient engourdir mes genoux. Je sens des picotements désagréables envahir mes jambes, et l'air froid brûle ma gorge à chaque bouffée. Mais je garde une respiration calme et une posture courbée. Je ne lèverai les yeux sous aucun prétexte.

Le bruit environnant devient un bourdonnement indistinct et les voix (la seule voix en vérité) ne sont qu'un bruissement nébuleux, comme une brume dans laquelle je me trouve, mais qui ne me touche que par sa froideur. Et dire qu'on aurait pu éviter tout cela. Et dire que je l'avais vu venir…mais pas d'aussi près.

 ****Flashback****

« C'est un coup à se prendre des revers de bâton historiques. »

L'église, encore muette et sous le choc de la révélation de Rick, tourne des yeux pleins d'espoir dans ma direction.

Un nouveau groupe est entré en contact avec nous, mais comme tous les chats errants, ils ont apporté leur lot de maladies, à savoir leur chef à l'égo surdimensionné, et un certain Negan qui leur mène la vie dure. Je vous passe les détails, mais Rick et Maggie en sont arrivés à l'idée d'éradiquer la menace une bonne fois pour toute, par la force des armes en échange de vivres. Je ne vous raconte pas le bordel pour organiser une simple défense avec ces bras cassés, alors une attaque ! Contre un ennemi dont nous ne connaissons rien !

« Ils ont des vivres et un médecin. » dit un gaillard dans l'assemblée, comme si la question ne pouvait pas se poser.

« Nous avons aussi un médecin et les vivres, nous les feront pousser. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? Qu'ils n'essaieront pas de nous entuber une fois le gros méchant loup neutralisé ? » intervient Lucy depuis le fond de l'église.

« Rien ne vous garantit que nous ne tirerons pas avantage de la situation. Tout comme rien ne me garantit que vous n'essaierez pas de prendre la Colline une fois la mission accomplie. » dit l'homme chevelu à la droite de Rick. Une voix apaisante, le regard rassurant et pourtant la source de tous nos problèmes. Jésus qu'il se fait appeler...j'en aurais ris si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique.

« Il vient chez nous pour nous remettre en question ? » dit Sacha en se relevant.

Je vois Abe poser une main sur la sienne, et elle reprend sa place sans lâcher ledit « Jésus » du regard.

« Personne n'entubera personne. On va remplir notre part du contrat, et eux la leur. Ce sera le début des échanges entre nos deux communautés. » conclut Rick.

« Si tous ces échanges doivent se passer dans la violence, je préfère retourner dehors. » dit Lucy, pas très fort, mais assez pour faire tourner quelques têtes étonnées, voir scandalisées par ses propos.

Vous vous doutez bien que nous n'avons pas eu notre mot à dire. Et les votants étaient à l'avantage de Rick et de son équipe. Mais je ne perds pas espoir et vais immédiatement à la rencontre de Glenn en sortant de l'église.

« Je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Il échange un bref regard avec son épouse qui nous laisse avec un sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas laisser faire. Glenn, je sais que tu n'as jamais tué de vivants… _on ne tue pas les vivants, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau_ , tu te souviens ? Ou ce n'était que des paroles en l'air ? »

Je vois dans son regard que l'opinion générale le dérange, mais sa décision personnelle est prise. Il ne laissera pas Rick, et certainement pas parce que j'en appelle à sa conscience. Ils partagent beaucoup trop pour ça.

« Je sais que cela ne te plaît pas, et tu n'es pas obligée de venir. Reste avec ta sœur, ne t'impose pas ça. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel avec impatience.

« Oh mais tu le fais exprès ? Tu as vu ce qu'il fait ! Il tue une personne d'un groupe et en enlève une autre pour soumettre le chef de clan. Ces gens-là sont organisés. Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple règlement de compte. Et s'ils s'en sortent… »

« Alors ils ne devront pas s'en sortir. Excuse-moi, ma femme m'attend. »

Sur ce, je suis laissée en plan devant l'église. Je ne peux décemment pas les laisser partir sans moi. Si les choses tournaient mal, je m'en voudrais à vie.

 ****Présent****

La respiration de Carl est calme, ses inspirations profondes, et son regard droit. Un contraste quasi-total avec Eugène à ma gauche dont je peux entendre chaque goutte de sueur couler sur sa peau tremblotante.

Le mot est dit : nous allons le rencontrer. Un mélange de peur et d'anticipation me tord le ventre. Tous les regards convergent avec appréhension et défiance, vers cette portière qui a signifié à une époque lointaine, un refuge. Elle ne le sera plus jamais. Sans la voir, je peux entendre notre camping-car résonner, trembler, crouler un peu plus à chacun des pas de la bête vers la porte de sortie. Ménageant son effet, il marque une courte pause avant d'ouvrir le battant à la volée, l'envoyant claquer contre le flanc du véhicule. La réaction est immédiate, je baisse la tête, comme un enfant trop apeuré pour regarder le méchant clown dans les yeux.

Les lumières des phares des voitures nous cernant, étendent nos ombres devant nous. Toutes se joignent en une seule tête à quelques mètres devant nous. Une tête bien vite piétinée par une paire de bottes fraîchement cirées, d'un noir brillant.

Les pas s'avancent gaiement dans notre direction, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, comme pour savourer chacun des regards baissés, chacune des respirations saccadées, chaque corps courbé par sa seule présence.

« Alors, mes poulets ? On mouille sa culotte ? »

La voix grave résonne comme un grondement dans mes entrailles. Je serre les poings, mais ne bouge que la tête. Je m'autorise à le jauger de bas en haut. Il est de loin le mieux loti de son groupe. Des vêtements propres, les cheveux gominés, un sourire éclatant de jouissance, un regard dominateur, et une batte entourée de barbelés reposant tranquillement sur son épaule, attendant sagement son tour dans la petite mise en scène du patron. Son apparence est soignée jusqu'au moindre détail. Même dans une foule, on aurait pu reconnaître cet homme comme un leader. Un chef à l'image de son peuple, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

Mais je dois avouer avoir ressenti un certain soulagement à l'écoute de sa voix. C'est un stratège, un gangster, mais c'est avant tout un homme. Avec tout ce que cela implique de faiblesse. Je le dévisage depuis le bout de la file, faire son petit effet sur Rick, plein de son autosatisfaction, de son indéfectible confiance en lui, son charisme conduisant les plus faibles à la soumission et les adeptes à l'admiration. Un monstre dans toute sa splendeur.

 ****Flashback****

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Calme toi ! »

Je pousse Lucy vers le camping-car et la fait monter avant que Rick ne l'entende.

« Il est hors de question de prendre des risques inutiles ! » continue-t-elle en me faisant face.

« Carol et Maggie ont besoin de nous, Lucy. Elles auraient fait la même chose pour nous. »

« Carol nous aurait laissées crever comme des bêtes si cela aurait pu garantir la sécurité de Maggie. »

Elle n'a pas tort.

« Maggie aurait traversé tout le bâtiment armée d'un couteau suisse pour une personne de la communauté. »

Je tente de la convaincre en vain. Je la sais trop pragmatique pour que l'argument de la grossesse de Maggie puisse tenir.

« Ecoute, c'est l'affaire de quelques heures, grand max, et on reviendra en vie et en sécurité à la maison. »

S'il y a un mot qui peut la faire flancher, c'est bien le mot « maison ». Alexandria représente sa seconde chance d'une vie normale, meilleure, et d'une nouvelle famille. Ce qui implique de ne pas se battre simplement pour l'une et l'autre, mais pour les quelques dizaines sur place.

Je vois cependant son visage se décomposer et ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle se laisse tomber sur la banquette, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je la vois craquer. La pression de cette nuit sanglante retombe sur ses épaules frissonantes.

"Dis-moi au moins que ça en valait la peine..." murmure-t-elle.

Un poids de plomb tombe dans mon estomac. Je n'avais pas réfléchi de la soirée. Nous venons de tuer des hommes endormis et sans défenses, dans cet avant-poste. Et pour elle, c'était la toute première fois. Je n'avais pas réussi à la faire seulement garder les portes. Je pose une main que je veux rassurante sur sa tête blonde et caresse ses cheveux.

"Ne sors plus d'ici."

Puis, je tourne les talons et rejoins le groupe dehors, prêt à l'action. Je sens la merde venir de loin, et cet enlèvement n'en est qu'un avant-goût.

 ****Présent****

"Vous allez tellement regretter de m'avoir croisé...oh oui..."

Sa main gantée se resserre sur sa batte et émet des craquements qui résonnent jusque dans mes entrailles. Je n'ose pas tourner davantage le regard dans sa direction, il semble à peine digérer celui de Rick.

"Tu vois Rick, peu importe quelle tuile te tombe sur le coin du crâne ou quelle merde tu branles dans ton coin, tu ne déconnes pas avec le nouvel ordre mondial. Et le nouvel ordre mondial tient en une phrase vraiment très simple, alors même si t'es très con, ce qui est tout à fait possible, t'es capable de comprendre ça."

J'entends ses bottes crisser sur le sol et la respiration de Rick devient plus rapide à mesure que Negan se rapproche de lui. Le groupe se tend à l'unisson et je vois notre ombre frémir.

"T'es prêt ? Alors j'y vais, écoute bien..."

J'entends sa batte fendre l'air et ses gants craquer encore un peu plus, avant qu'elle n'atterrisse dans un bruit étouffé sur l'épaule de Rick.

"Donne-moi tout ce que t'as, ou je te crève."

Il garde un silence millimétré, savourant son emprise sur la situation et l'effet de ses paroles sur le groupe. Je vois Abe bomber le torse, sa fierté de soldat prête à éclater, mais il ne dit rien. Je serre les poings de part et d'autres de mes cuisses, gardant la tête obstinément basse, alors que le monstre se tourne dans ma direction pour continuer son monologue. Si la situation n'était pas si tendue, j'aurais pu rire. Son égo est presque matérialisé autour de lui, l'enveloppant comme un manteau chaud et confortable, dans lequel il se complaît à chaque putain de seconde devant nous. Chaque respiration erratique, chaque sanglot, chaque regard apeuré le fait grossir dans son orgueil. Il n'aura pas ma part.

"Tu sais, je te comprends...T'avais quelque chose...T'étais le grand patron. Tu te croyais en sécurité. Oui mais voilà Rick...t'es pas en sécurité. T'en est loin ma caille... En fait t'es même plutôt dans la merde. Toi et tes ouailles. Et vous êtes encore plus noyés dedans si je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux, et ce que je veux... c'est la moitié de ce que t'arrives à chier par semaine."

Michonne le darde de son œil le plus venimeux et je prie pour qu'il ne croise pas son regard. Je me retrouve à regarder son petit numéro sans le vouloir, happée par son putain de charisme. Il est tellement sûr de lui...

En soi il n'est pas un très grand homme. Mais je ne souhaite à personne de croiser son regard. C'est coup à se liquéfier sur place. Même s'il parle comme le quarter-back de mon lycée et se comporte comme un gosse pourri gâté, désobéir ou se rebeller ne viendrait pas à l'idée du plus suicidaire du groupe. Sacha semble sur le point de vider son estomac. Et Maggie... Maggie...

Glenn ne la lâche pas du regard, comme si la simple force de sa volonté pouvait la protéger depuis sa place.

Negan se tourne de nouveau dans notre direction avant de retourner à Rick, s'assurant de ne perdre l'attention d'aucun d'entre nous.

"Juste pour être clair : je veux que vous bossiez pour moi, chose que vous ne pouvez pas faire si je vous ai tous butés au préalable, j'ai pas raison ?"

Un soupir qui semble se prolonger le long du groupe, presque imperceptible, témoigne d'un soulagement qui n'a pas sa place. Je sais qu'il n'en a pas fini avec nous. Sa batte attend patiemment dans sa main de pouvoir nous faire aussi son petit discours. Et il sera moins plaisant.

 ****Flashback****

"C'est trop beau pour être vrai."

"Arrête ça tu vas faire tourner mon lait !"

« C'est vrai quoi ! Regarde…pour un peu je m'attendrais à voir débarquer Jésus les bras ouverts : _Vous avez trouvé la Terre Promise, Peuple élu. Rick vous a sauvés les fesses de peu!_ »

Carol rit de mon imitation et reporte son attention sur ses indémodables cookies.

« Tout est dans la cuisson. » dit-elle en enfournant la première plaque.

« Carol. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas une seconde. S'il te plaît, il faut ramener Rick à la raison et commencer à organiser une bonne défense, ça ne va pas tarder à puer pour nous ici. Et cette, fois ça n'aura rien à voir avec le groupe des Wolf. »

Elle soupire et me fait face, son regard a changé, son sourire a disparu. Là est la Carol que tout le monde devrait connaître, pas le simulacre qu'elle nous offre depuis des mois.

« Rick n'est pas un homme que l'on peut influencer. Et s'il pense faire ce qui est bon pour nous, ce ne sera que plus difficile pour toi de lui prouver qu'il a tort. »

Elle tourne la tête et observe les enfants jouer par la fenêtre.

« Mais cet endroit en vaut la peine. »

Donc je suis seule. Je ne sais pas ce qui la trouble et ne cherche pas à en savoir plus avant. Je sors un paquet de mon sac et le pose devant Carol.

« Carl a oublié ses livres avant de partir, hier. Tu lui diras de lire _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ pour la semaine prochaine ? »

Elle ne répond pas et se contente de me sourire. Je sors sans plus de cérémonie et rentre dans Denise qui traverse le trottoir.

« Fais attention ! » je grogne, de mauvaise humeur.

« Désolée… »

Je lève la tête et la vois quitter le secteur des habitations avec Daryl et Rosita.

« On peut savoir où vous allez ? » je crie en leur courant après.

« Dehors ! » me répond Denise sans se retourner.

Elle atteint très vite le portail où Abraham leur pose la même question et obtient la même réponse.

« Tu peux développer ? » dit ce dernier en descendant de sa tour de garde.

Le temps qu'il les atteigne, je suis à leur niveau et attrape Denise par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de prouver ? »

Elle se dégage rageusement.

« Il y a des carences dans les stocks d'antibiotiques. Et Maggie a besoin de vitamines prénatales. »

« On peut se débrouiller si tu fais une liste. » avance Abraham.

« Non. Je dois le faire. Combien de temps est-ce que vous pensez que je peux encore vivre cloîtrée et surprotégée ? »

« Parce que tu penses avoir le choix ? Tu es la seule chose qui se rapproche le plus d'un médecin à des kilomètres, et pas question de faire un nouveau deal avec la Colline. »

« Dommage. En tout cas je sors, avec ou sans ton accord. »

Je la regarde prendre place dans un vieux tacot, impuissante. Je retourne des yeux suppliants vers Daryl qui se contente de hausser les épaules et de la suivre.

Tout va à vaux l'eau dans ce bled ! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais Deanna manque cruellement à cette ville de fous.

« Eh ben…on aura essayé. Bordel à queue c'est encore pire que d'essayer de parler à un mur. » marmonne Abe dans son habituel ton bourru.

Je tourne les talons et m'empresse de rejoindre Lucy. Si ça tourne mal, peu importe l'issue, elle ne doit pas se trouver ici. Je resterai avec Rick, mais elle, elle doit rejoindre la Colline. Ils nous en doivent une.

 ****Présent****

Un froid a traversé le groupe. Un vent glacé, fatal. Il a prononcé sa sentence: l'un d'entre nous doit mourir pour les cinquante autres. Je m'interdis toute réaction, ne pouvant penser à autre chose qu'à Lucy. Je me félicite une nouvelle fois d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle reste à la maison.

Le sang bat sourdement à mes oreilles, et je dois me concentrer pour l'entendre parler .

"Voilà Rick... Je te présente Lucille. Et elle est putain de fantastique." dit-il en présentant sa batte sous le nez de Rick dont la panique devient très vite contagieuse.

Negan s'en nourrit et sourit en jouant de sa batte, jonglant avec, faisant baisser les regards autour de lui. Je vois l'éclat des barbelés luire sur le bois clair de l'arme, menaçante. Tout le monde la regarde comme le danger mortel qu'elle représente pour chacun d'entre nous.

"Tout ça...tout ça, c'est pour désigner qui sera celui ou celle qui aura l'honneur de faire sa connaissance." dit-il en tendant sa Lucille dans notre direction. Puis il la reprend à deux mains.

"Je vous jure qu'elle en vaut la peine."

Il souffle un rire, et promène son regard sur le groupe, son éternel air satisfait étirant ses lèvres craquelées. Il s'arrête sur Sacha qui a visiblement perdu toute trace de défi dans son regard et dans son attitude.

"Oh non, chérie. Ne pleure pas maintenant, j'ai pas encore choisi."

Elle détourne le visage et garde son regard obstinément fixé sur le sol. Sa réaction lui fait expirer un nouveau rire, puis il se redresse, balançant Lucille, luisante et plus dangereuse que jamais, à chacun de ses pas. Les respirations accélérées font monter un immense tourbillon de condensation, recouvrant ses pas devant nous. Il s'arrête devant Abraham et je retiens mon souffle. Le connaissant, il ne peut pas laisser passer une seule humiliation, et le simple fait d'être mis à genoux et menacé de mort par un couillon avec une batte, peut lui faire dire des choses très regrettables.

Mais il ne dit rien. Ne fait rien. Il se redresse, bombe le torse, et le défie en le poignardant du regard. Ses mains ne tremblent pas, sa respiration reste régulière, ses genoux ne flanchent pas. Il est prêt au sacrifice pour le groupe. Putain de militaire...Le regard de Negan change durant une fraction de seconde, et lui aussi gonfle la poitrine. J'assiste au combat de coqs le plus court de l'univers, puisqu'il coupe court à tout espoir de voir cette soirée écourtée par un sacrifice bien senti, et se contente de gratter sa barbe en riant.

"Ah, va falloir que je rase cette merde moi..."

Il se détourne d'Abe pour se tourner complètement vers mon côté du groupe. Mon coeur manque un battement, et je détourne rapidement le regard, me réduisant à une pauvre loque à deux doigts de gémir de peur. Mais ses pas s'arrêtent devant mon voisin le plus proche. Carl n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Pas plus lorsque le monstre Negan s'accroupit devant lui avec son sourire amusé. Il le pointe avec Lucille, avant de s'appuyer dessus pour garder l'équilibre.

"Toi, mon pote, t'as un de nos flingues."

Il penche sa main pour la récupérer d'entre les genoux de Carl qui continue à le fixer comme si ses yeux pouvaient le torpiller sur place. J'ai soudain très honte de mon attitude, mais ne bouge pas pour autant.

"Putain, gamin...détend-toi. Ou chiale un coup." rit-il.

Même accroupi, il continue de remplir tout notre espace vital avec sa putain de présence. Son autorité nous écrase, et je me rends compte que je retenais ma respiration, lorsqu'il s'éloigne à nouveau. Pour retrouver se rapprocher encore de Maggie. Je le savais. La plus faible du groupe ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

"Putain de merde! Tu verrais ta gueule! Je ferais peut-être bien d'abréger tes souffrances..."

Puis il lève la batte, et avant que j'aies pu crier quoi que ce soit, une hurlement de rage déchire la tension accumulée dans le groupe. Glenn s'est levé et se précipite vers Negan pour l'arrêter. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un fin stratège pour se rendre compte que c'est une idée de merde, mais le désespoir déforme chacun de ses traits. Il est immédiatement arrêté par les sbires de la Bête, et plaqué au sol. L'éclat d'une arme pointée sur son crâne fait hurler Maggie, et un chien armé me fait bondir, mais Negan seul y met fin.

"Non...non, remettez-le à sa place."

Les hommes le tirent comme un chien enragé, dont les hurlements et les attaques deviennent supplications et lamentations.

"Pitié...ne faites pas ça...ne tuez pas ma femme..."

Negan, pas le moins du monde ému par la scène, attend patiemment que tout le monde ait recouvré ses esprits pour parler à nouveau. Il soupire, frustré d'avoir été stoppé dans son élan.

"Ok alors ouvrez-bien vos oreilles : ne vous amusez pas à me refaire un coup comme ça. J'explose la tête au premier qui rouvre sa gueule, pas d'exceptions."

La respiration de Glenn emplit l'espace, et les gémissements de Maggie arrivent en réponse à la menace de Negan. Personne ne doit mourir pour elle.

"Pour cette fois, c'est gratuit, c'est un moment chargé en émotions, je laisse couler."

Il se tourne encore une fois vers Rick, qui cette fois semble plus effrayé que jamais. Il a comprit que la menace n'était pas seulement des paroles en l'air. Il va en tuer un.

"Ca craint, hein? Ce moment où tu réalises que t'as perdu le contrôle de la situation."

Son regard glisse insidieusement sur le groupe et se plante une fois encore sur Carl. Cette fois, son regard se fait plus joueur. Comme un lion avec sa nourriture, il veut jouer pour mieux savourer.

"C'est ton gosse, pas vrai?" dit-il en faisant la navette entre les deux avec sa Lucille. Il laisse échapper un rire amusé. "Ha ouais! C'est ton putain de rejeton!"

Il s'avance dangereusement vers Carl dont le regard devient plus perçant.

"Non! Arrêtez-ça!" crie Rick en tentant de se relever.

"HEY!" hurle Negan.

Je le vois pour la première fois perdre le contrôle sur son tempérament. Il redevient immédiatement le charmeur à l'air enjoué qui est sorti de la caravane.

"Ne me fait pas tuer le futur Norman Bates, Rick! Ne me rend pas la tâche plus facile!"

Rick baisse immédiatement les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il aurait très bien tué son fils s'il l'avait souhaité. " _Pas d'exceptions_ " il a dit.

Un poids bat dans mon ventre. Il recherche une victime. Si je le force à me prendre, il laissera les autres partir. Lucy comprendra...ils n'auront qu'à suivre ses instructions pour la suite, une révolte arrivera bien assez tôt. Ne réfléchissant pas plus que ça, je tente de gagner du temps pour les autres.

"Vous allez finir par en choisir un, ou est-ce que vous comptez nous tuer d'ennui avec vos paroles vides?"

Mon ton est un peu plus ferme que ce que j'aurais voulu. Mais trop tard, le mal est fait. Il a marqué une pause, son large dos fermement planté à quelques mètres de moi. Un de ces hommes pointe son arme sur mon crâne, je sens le métal froid dans mes cheveux. J'entends le claquement typique du cran de sécurité qui se débloque. Je me redresse, et accorde quelques pensées à mes parents. Mais rien ne se passe. Le lunatique se retourne, lentement dans ma direction. Son regard n'est pas furieux, son sourire est cependant figé. Son expression change soudain et un air faussement peiné tire la commissure de ses lèvres vers le bas. Je ne sais pas encore lire dans cet homme, mais je crois que je vais y passer.

Il s'approche, lentement, balançant Lucille dans sa main droite. Mon coeur bat furieusement dans ma poitrine en la voyant devenir plus brillante à mesure qu'elle s'approche de moi. Il finit par la reprendre fermement et la tend dans ma direction. J'ai commencé à fermer les yeux par réflexe, mais il décide de me parler.

"Qui t'es, toi?"

Je reprends doucement ma respiration, plus très sûre que mon ton soit aussi convaincant. Je passe rapidement ma langue sur mes lèvres, et articule:

"G...Grace..."

"Grace..." Il marque un instant de pause durant lequel il me regarde, intensément. Puis il reprend "Eh bien Grace, t'apprendras à tes dépends, que défier un mec comme moi, c'est pas un bonne idée. Surtout s'il te menace explicitement depuis vingt putain de minutes. Mais...j'admire les fortes têtes. Mêmes si elles ne vivent pas longtemps."

Il fait le tour et baisse la main de son sbire.

"On ne fait pas ça, Simon. On a l'honneur d'avoir dans notre assemblée, la fille la plus couillue de toute la Virginie. Faut lui faire honneur."

Je l'entends simplement prendre sa respiration profondément et je devine qu'il a levé sa batte loin au dessus de ma tête, prêt à l'abaisser sur mon crâne. Mais, encore, rien ne se passe. Il va venir à bout de mes nerfs.

"Mais je dois bien avouer...ça me ferait mal au cul de gâcher une poule pareille."

Je crois que je vais avoir une crise de panique. Mon estomac se tord, et je sens l'oxygène se bloquer dans ma poitrine. Il me contourne de nouveau et vient poser un genou devant moi, reposant négligemment son bras dessus.

"T'es pas dégueux pour une rousse, tu sais ça?"

Je ne peux pas baisser les yeux son regard captivant le mien, tandis que je les sens s'embuer de larmes. Il sourit de nouveau.

"Oh wow...merde. Respire, ma puce. Nom de Dieu elle va faire une crise."

Je me reprends du mieux que je le peux, et ignore son haleine qui vient s'écraser sur mon visage à chaque expiration, chaque rire. Il prend mon menton entre son pouce et son index, et rapproche mon visage du sien. Je suis secouée de frissons, partagée entre l'envie de hurler et celle de le tuer à mains nues. Mais je ne suis capable que de le regarder, incapable de penser.

"Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux, Grace. Je ne suis pas un baratineur. Et je te dis que ce soir, ton groupe perdra un membre...mais ce ne sera pas toi."

Puis il se lève, et me laisse retomber sur mes membres tremblants. Je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir recommencer l'expérience. Carl se penche et m'aide à me relever, alors que ce monstre de suffisance nous tourne royalement le dos, avançant avec détachement et autorité vers le côté opposé de la ligne que nous formons.

"Il faut bien que je choisisse quelqu'un!"

Il regarde sa batte quelques instants, avant de détourner un regard menaçant et amusé vers Rick.

"Hé je sais...j'ai une idée."

 ****Flashback****

Carol est partie. Elle a quitté la ville aux aurore.

Je ne pouvais pas dormir après un énième cauchemar. J'ai pris ma douche et suis sorti prendre l'air. Et je l'ai vu descendre la rue principale, sereinement, son sac sur le dos. Voilà ce qu'elle cachait.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. La Sauveurs vont vouloir leur vengeance, et je sais qu'ils ne feront aucun prisonnier. Trop des leurs sont morts. On ne voulait pas qu'ils nous remarquent, je crois qu'en réalité nous avons tiré la queue du loup pendant qu'il nous tournait le dos. Et maintenant il ne peut plus nous ignorer. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur doit à ces gens? Pourquoi Rick n'écoute-t-il jamais? A moins que les avertissements ne viennent de Carol, auquel cas ils sont paroles d'évangiles.

Je suis retournée dans mon lit, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi lorsque tout le monde le devinera. Et ça n'a pas tardé. Lucy vient me retrouver peu après 8h du matin.

"Il y a un brèche qui commence à se former sur la muraille nord. Je dois donner un coup de main. Tu compte rester dans tes bouquins toute la journée?"

Je lève les yeux de mon vieil exemplaire du _Prince_ de Machiavel.

"Ils restent les seuls ici à ne pas m'avoir déçue."

Je lui souris. Elle m'embrasse avant de sortir en trombe.

"Prends au moins un truc pour la route!" dis-je, alors que la porte d'entrée claque bruyamment. "Enfin ,si Carol n'a pas tout embarqué avec elle." je grogne dans ma barbe en reprenant mon livre.

Mais je ne peux pas me concentrer d'avantage. Le fait de savoir qu'elle s'est fait la malle, alors qu'on a besoin de tous nos effectifs...être aussi égoïste, ça me dépasse. Je souffle en posant mon livre sur la table de la cuisine, et sors sur le perron.

C'est l àque j'appreçois Daryl filer à toute allure sur sa moto en direction du portail.

"Oh non..."

Je descends les marches à toute vitesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'y attendais pas, il est tellement prévisible!

J'arrive essoufflée au niveau du portail pour trouver Glenn, Michonne et Rosita dans un vanne. Je ne réfléchis pas et vais pour ouvrir la portière arrière.

"Non Grace, tu restes ici. On a besoin de nombre." dit Michonne fermement.

"Cet abruti va se faire tuer, et ils sont trop nombreux!" je proteste.

"Justement. La mort de Denise n'est qu'n début, et s'il devait de passer quelque chose ici, tu y serais plus utile." dit Maggie.

Je la regarde et lutte contre toute ma volonté pour fermer cette porte. Daryl nous a sauvé de l'extérieur, et c'est à mon tour de le sortir de la merde. Mais je ne peux pas, pour le bien commun. Je me recule, et croise le regard d'Abraham, lui aussi frustré et haïssant son impuissance.

Le vanne démarre en trombe, et je mes vois disparaître avant que la grille ne se referme sur eux. Chacun retourne à son poste. Mais journée de merde oblige, il n'a pas fallut plus de dix minutes à Rick pour débarquer, accompagné de Morgan et du caniche de Carol un air désemparé sur le visage.

"Carol est partie."

Il n'en faut pas plus pour créer un véritable raz de marée dans le petit groupe. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre Carol, mais elle semble être le ciment du groupe. Un peu comme la mère d'une famille nombreuse. Une fois partie, tout le monde edt perdu, et c'est là qu'on prend des décisions de merde.

Rick a très vite été mis au courant de la mission suicide de Daryl, et c'est avec Morgan qu'il décide de partir à la recherche de Carol.

"Si je peux me permettre..."

Je prends la parole pour la première fois, et Rick semble tout juste prendre conscience de ma présence.

"Carol est maline et autonome, elle a survécu seule pendant des mois, chose qu'aucun de nous n'a fait. Il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe mal pour elle."

Chacun attend la réaction de Rick. C'est Maggie qui me rejoint.

"Elle a raison. Tu dois rester, ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des risques inutiles."

Il n'en faut pas plus à Rick.

"S'ils avaient voulu riposter ça aurait été fait depuis longtemps. On a tué un trop grand nombre d'entre eux."

"Trop grand nombre? A chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous en a croisé, ils étaient une vingtaine et ce n'étaient jamais les mêmes têtes!" je l'interrompt.

Avec le recul, je me rends compte que Maggie a raison, rester à Alexandria et défendre la ville doit rester une priorité. Comme je me tuais à le leur faire comprendre avant l'attaque contre les Sauveurs.

Si je n'ai convaincu le chef de clan, il semble tout de même considérer notre décision. Il gratte sa barbe naissance et fait les cent pas.

"D'accord...d'accord" finit-il par dire. "Sacha, Abraham vous ne bougez pas de votre tour de garde, ne descendez sous aucun prétexte., et si vous voyez quoique ce soit qui ne ressemble pas de près ou de loin à Daryl ou à Glenn, tirez à vue. Maggie, tu vas faire le tour des murailles avec Grace, notez les brèches colmatez les du mieux que vous pouvez, on y retouchera lorsque je reviendrais."

Spencer s'avance, offensé d'avoir été mis de côté.

"Et moi?"

Rick croise le regard de Maggie, assez lpngtemps pour que j'y vois de l'agacement.

"Met en revue les stocks d'armes avec Olivia. Je veux savoir le nombre exacte de balles et de fusils, y comprit celles des Sauveurs. Grace, je sais que tu en a un qui vient de chez eux. "

Je soupire et sors mon Glock coincé dans ma ceinture, et la lui tends. Mon regard se pose brièvement sur la crosse ornée d'une batte enroulée de barbelés, grossièrement taillée, comme pour marquer son appartenance.

"Bien. Si on tarde, ne venez pas nous chercher." conclu Rick en montant dans une de nos voitures de patrouille. Morgan nous regarde longuement, et nous salue calmement, avant de suivre son ami.

Un drôle de pressentiment contracte mes boyaux le temps d'une respiration.

S'il ne devait pas revenir, nous serons tous perdus.

 ****Présent****

Et là débute le plus long et terrible _Am Stram Gram_ de l'Histoire. Tout cela est d'autant plus horrible qu'il ne suit pas du tout l'ordre du groupe. Il commence par Rick et n'a pointé sa batte qu'une seule fois sur moi. Cet instant m'a semblé durer des heures. Mais pas une fois il n'a posé sa batte devant Aaron. Lorsqu'il arrive au dernier _Gram_ , il lance un regard désolé à Abraham, avant de reprendre. Je sens mes membres trembler dangereusement. Je sais qu'il ne me tuera pas. Il a dit que c'est un homme de parole, je crois que je peux avoir confiance au moins en ça. Mais un membre de ma famille va mourir. Je ne peux pas baisser les yeux, et le spectacle de leur angoisse m'est insupportable. Mon sort n'a que très peu d'importance. Je suis la dernière arrivée, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'habituer à moi.

Et soudain, il s'immobilise. Lucille a choisi.

"Au premier qui bouge, au premier qui ouvre sa gueule, vous arrachez l'autre oeil du gamin et vous le faites bouffer à son père, et on passera aux choses sérieuses. Vous pouvez respirer, vous pouvez cligner des yeux, vous pouvez pleurer. Putain...ça, vous allez tous le faire."

Et Lucille s'élève, scintillante, puis s'abat violemment sur Abraham. Des cris, des jurons, des supplications. Lucille frappe encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et dans la mare rouge, elle continue de s'abreuver.

Essoufflé, dans un dernier effort, il se relève, riant de son exploit.

"Vous avez entendu ? Il a dit "Suce mes boules"!"

Je n'ose plus détourner le regard. Le cri encore coincé dans ma gorge ne sort qu'en gémissement. J'aurais voulu hurler, frapper, tuer, arracher, étrangler...et je n'ai pu fixer le corps inerte d'Abraham. Je ne le reverrai plus... il ne reviendra plus.

"Non mais regardez-moi cette vilaine fille!" dit-il en la levant dans la direction de Rick, envoyant des milliers de gouttelettes s'écraser sur lui.

Sacha baisse la tête et tente de retrouver sa respiration. Rosita a noyé son regard loin derrière le camping-car.

C'est finit...c'est finit...il va nous laisser partir. On va enterrer Abe, et tout ira bien. On trouvera un moyen de le faire tomber.

Il émet un rire essoufflé, écartant les bras, comme pour s'adresser à des amis insensibles à son humour.

Mais son regard se reporte sur Rosita, plus démunie que jamais, ses yeux toujours dans le vague, écarquillés d'horreur.

"Ma jolie...mate-moi ça..." sourit-il en glissant Lucille repue et rouge devant son visage pâle.

"Nom de Dieu...t'étais avec lui? C'est pas de chance." dit-il avec un faux air désolé immédiatement remplacé par un air de jubilation fortement déplacé.

"Mais il faut te dire que c'était pour la bonne cause! Le sacrifice du rouquin aura au moins servi à sauver tes petites fesses! Et la première impression est la plus importante. Je suis obligé de faire ce que je fais."

Elle garde obstinément le regard au loin, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet.

"Et puis deux roux dans un seul groupe...c'est pas vous rendre service. Je vous ai laissé la plus bonne des deux, vous êtes pas contents ?" dit il en levant Lucille, envoyant à nouveau du sang voler autour de lui.

"Alors tu vas poser tes yeux sur ma Lucille...REGARDE!" rugit-il en approchant la batte de Rosita.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, qu'il est immédiatement cloué au sol. Le poing de Daryl s'abat sur son visage dans un son sinistre. La réaction est immédiate, trois hommes se jettent sur lui.

"Daryl !"s'exclame Rick.

"NON! Non! Remettez-le à sa place!" ordonne Negan.

"Daryl, espèce d'idiot..." je murmure.

Je ne sens pas les ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de mes mains. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues et mouillent ma chemise, mais je ne fais aucun bruit, incapable de me détourner de cette scène d'horreur.

Son rire retentit à nouveau, plus sec.

"Ca, c'est le truc qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire. Ce genre de comportement, ça passe pas du tout avec moi, les copains."

Un balafré, le Dwight qu'avait décrit Daryl, débarque avec une arbalète en tous points identique à celle de Daryl, et le menace avec. Je laisse échapper un gémissement et presse mon poing sur mes lèvres. Il me regarde de loin, entre ses mèches sombres. Cela fait quelques heures que je ne l'ai pas vu, et je trouve un autre homme à sa place. Un animal. Il souffle, grogne et feule...

Negan emmêle ses doigts dans sa tignasse et tire en arrière pour mieux voir son expression. Une profonde satisfaction habituelle traverse son visage.

"Non, D. On ne tue pas ce genre de bête. Pas avant de le dompter un peu." sourit Negan.

Je souffle légèrement, avant de réaliser que ce répit n'est que de courte durée.

Son schémas me reviens soudain violemment en tête, comme une gifle glacée. Une mort, et un enlèvement.

Il se relève, et nous fait face comme si de rien n'était.

"Enfin bref, je vous ai déjà dit que ce genre de comportement ne marche pas avec moi. Le premier passe, le deuxième...ben disons que Lucille va devoir faire des heures sup'..." dit il en la reprenant fermement en main.

Sacha gémit et le regarde, suppliante, mais il ne lui accorde aucune attention.

"Je suis désolé, mes chatons... mais comme je l'ai dit : pas d'exception. Et demandez à Gracie, je suis un homme de parole."

Il croise un court instant mon regard, et je peux y voir son intention. J'ouvre la bouche, et fixe Glenn, le regard inquiet posé son épouse. Il ne se doute pas que...

"Bon, au boulot!"

En un demi-tour rapide, Lucille se retrouve de nouveau projetée en l'air.

"NON !" je hurle en me jetant en avant, mais je suis vite rattrapée par Carl qui me tire vers ma place. Il garde un sang froid exemplaire, alors que son regard exprime la pire des douleurs.

"Reste ici. Tu vas y passer aussi." souffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Un cri faible, une lamentation gémissante de Maggie brise mes dernières volontés, et je pleure à bout de forces. Je m'arrête, alors que Glenn se relève et mon estomac se retourne d'horreur. Je cache mon visage dans l'épaule de Carl, alors que j'entends chacun de ses gargouillements et ses tentatives pour parler. Je presse mes paumes sur mes oreilles et me redresse, cherchant désespérément un objet neutre à fixer, mais je ne peux rien voir qui ne soit souillé par la présence de Negan et de ses hommes... et tout devient étouffant, et envahissant. J'ouvre la bouche pour chercher l'air qui ne vient plus. Le sang bat de plus en plus fort dans mes oreilles, couvrant le moindre bruit extérieur, et bientôt, une tâche noire au milieu du camping-car s'agrandit et m'engloutit toute entière. J'entends un vague murmure...

"Grace!"

 **0o0**

 **Alors?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Olà!**

 **Je reviens à vous braves gens avec un nouveau chapitre fraîchement corrigé de la main experte de Just D (tu déchire).**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Merci aux reviewers, Lybeah (ça me fait super plaisir de te retrouver et je suis contente que Negan te plaise, il me faisait peur je ne savais pas comment le représenter ^^), et Ichiga (Ne hais pas ta vie, ça donne un autre angle de lecture, c'est tout^^ en tout cas bienvenu dans le coin)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapitre 4:**

 **Première offrande**

"Hé...Ouais elle revient, Negan..."

Babam Babam

Une migraine tire sur mes tempes. Les voix semblent provenir des profondeurs d'un puis. J'ouvre les yeux avec une grandes difficulté. La lumière est aveuglante. Il me faut longtemps pour me rappeler ce que je fous là, allongée au milieu des bois.

Un visage me ramène bien vite à la réalité. Il apparaît dans le sens opposé au mien.

"Eh ben, ma grande? T'as finis de pioncer? T'arrives à temps pour le grand final."

Je veux refermer les yeux et tomber pour l'éternité dans l'inconscience. Je ne veux plus voir, plus entendre. Je me tourne sur le côté pour me relever, refusant l'aide de Negan. Mais je tombe sur les deux flaques pourpres que je voulais éviter. Je me retourne juste à temps pour vider le contenu de mon estomac.

J'ai tué, j'ai regardé la mort de près, j'ai vu s'éteindre le regard d'un homme. Et rien de tout cela ne m'avait fait cet effet. Je n'avais jamais perdu quelqu'un sous mes yeux. Jamais.

"Putain vous savez pas choisir...elle a réagi de la même manière en achevant mes hommes ?" demande-t-il en s'adressant à quelqu'un par dessus mon épaule.

"C'est pas un boulot de bonne femme. Tu faisais quoi avant? Tu gardais des gosses? T'as une gueule à aimer les mioches... enfin, bref! Relève toi et regarde un peu ce que je te prépare ! Du grand spectacle. La fin du grand patron! La chute du grand Rick Grimes..."

Il marche loin de mon champ de vision et je lève le regard pour rencontrer celui de celui qui fût notre chef de groupe. J'ai failli vomir une nouvelle fois. Je le trouve pantelant, suppliant, tremblant, misérable...pathétique. Je ne l'ai connu que fort et sûr de lui...et là il pleure pour sa vie et celle de son groupe. Negan s'accroupit devant lui et le regarde dans les yeux. Il se relève immédiatement avec un regard exaspéré.

"Non, Rick...t'as rien compris. Je me tue à te faire comprendre ce que t'aurais dû piger bien avant que le Rouquin ne claque. Et t'as toujours ce regard...comme si je te chiais dans la bouche et ça, ça marche pas mon pote." dit-il en se massant la nuque.

Puis, le regard dans le vague, il cherche une nouvelle manière de briser sa victime. Ses yeux s'illuminent en se posant sur la silhouette affaissée de Carl à côté de moi. Il a veillé toute la nuit, et la fatigue se fait sentir dans sa posture, mais son regard reste le même.

"Toi. Viens pas là."

"Non! Non...prenez-moi...prenez-moi à sa place!"

Je ne me suis pas sentie bouger de ma place, mais je me retrouve à quatre pattes, me traînant vers lui, le suppliant de laisser Carl. Son sourire s'élargit, et il s'avance d'un pas dans ma direction.

"Mais oui, d'accord! T'entends ça, Rick? J'ai fait mon effet sur tes femmes! Bon c'est la rousse, mais on doit pouvoir s'occuper..." il rit et se retourne vers moi. "Pas besoin de me supplier, Gracie. Mais j'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je vais de toi..."

Il me considère de bas en haut, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je suis traversé par un frisson de dégoût, mais il semble avoir lâché Carl des yeux. Je me relève, mais la main de Simon me garde sur place. Rick croise mon regard, et j'y vois de la détresse, mais avant tout un ordre de ne plus bouger. Il ne veut plus se venger, il a peur des conséquences. Negan a déjà réussi à le briser.

"Pas maintenant, Poupée. Chacun son tour." dit Simon en appuyant sur mon épaule.

Puis il pointe Carl de son doigt et lui fait signe d'approcher. Je tente de le retenir, mais il se dégage fermement et se met debout en un rien de temps avant de le rejoindre d'un pas ferme. Il lui fait face, bien que l'autre colosse le domine de toute sa carrure, il ne baisse pas le regard. C'est avec un petit air d'admiration et un grand sourire amusé qu'il l'accueille au centre de l'attention, sur la scène de sa démonstration.

"Comment tu t'appelles?" demande-t-il en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.

"Carl." répond-il, mais il ne l'écoute pas.

Je le regarde faire avec horreur, alors que Michonne est retenue dans son mouvement de protestation par un des hommes de Negan.

"On a compris...pitié...laissez le partir!" supplie-t-elle dans un ton que je ne lui connais pas.

"Vous êtes le chef, c'est compris, laissez nous le temps de trouver des provisions..." je continue, le voyant lever la tête vers Michonne.

Mais il tire entièrement sa ceinture, et la regarde d'un air ennuyé.

"Vous, vous avez pigé. Mais j'ai pas l'impression que mon p'tit pote ici a digéré l'info. Je veux juste être sûr qu'il l'imprime comme il faut." dit-il avant de tourner son regard vers Rick, aussi horrifié qu'humilié, à genoux, le visage strié de sueur et de sang...que s'est-il passé?

"Ton bras, gamin."

Carl s'exécute, sans le lâcher du regard. Il se préparait pour une autre éventualité, mais celle-là n'a pas l'air plus plaisante.

Negan lui retrousse la manche soigneusement, comme le ferait sa mère, ses yeux amusés fixés sur le garçon qui le transperce du regard.

"T'es fausse patte?"

"Je suis quoi?"

"Est-ce que t'es gaucher?" reformule Negan.

"Non."

Negan hausse les épaules.

"C'est bon à savoir."

Puis, il enroule la ceinture autour de son bras gauche, sans délicatesse, et la boucle en serrant fort.

"Ca te fait mal ?" demande-t-il, pas le moins du monde inquiet pour le bien-être de Carl, mais soucieux de savoir s'il ne changerait pas sous la peur. Et il n'est pas déçu.

"Non." dit ce dernier, sec et froid.

"Ben ça devrait..."

Le père du garçon, lui, assiste impuissant à la scène, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, et n'osant plus agir de peur de perdre encore l'un d'entre nous. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur moi aussi. Je devrais m'y opposer, quitte à y passer. Mais je suis à bout de forces, et ne souhaite que voir ce malade assez satisfait pour s'en aller. Il doit lâcher Carl en premier.

"S'il vous plaît..." gémis-je en me traînant vers lui.

"Oh non, chérie, tu restes bien à ta place. Ton tour va arriver." dit-il en me pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

Je m'immobilise sur place et ferme la bouche pour étouffer une plainte.

"Maintenant, tu vas t'allonger à côté de Papa. Et écarte-moi ces ailes."

En ces quelques minutes, il a fait preuve de plus de courage que nous tous réunis. Il s'agenouille, puis s'allonge lentement. Negan pose une de ses grosses pattes entre ses épaules et le plaque au sol.

"Simon! T'aurais pas un stylo?" demande-t-il en levant la tête.

"J'ai ça." dit le chien de garde dans mon dos.

En deux secondes, un stylo vole au-dessus de ma tête et est magistralement rattrapé par Negan qui en coince le bouchon entre ses dents menaçantes pour l'ouvrir.

"Désolé, gamin. Ca va être aussi froid qu'une couille de bulldog... si jamais une couille de bulldog devait se frotter sur ton avant-bras, bien entendu."

Il pose la pointe du stylo sur l'avant-bras de Carl, toujours muet. La scène agit comme un coup de casserole sur la tête de Rick qui semble tout juste comprendre ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

"S'il vous plaît... faites pas ça." gémit-il.

Negan qui s'est redressé, se met à son niveau, son immuable sourire carnassier sur le visage.

"Moi ? Non...non, moi j'ai fait ma part. C'est toi qui vas te salir les mains maintenant, Rick."

Il se relève, marche un peu fait quelques pas, faisant danser Lucille entre ses mains.

"Rick!" aboie-t-il après un long silence, ce qui fait sursauter tout le groupe, et sourire ses hommes. "Je veux que tu attrapes ta hache et que tu coupes le bras de ton fiston ! Juste sur la ligne, ne me fais un truc dégueulasse, hein."

Il se tourne vers ses hommes et fait un petit signe de la main, et chacun se place derrière une personne du groupe et arme son flingue respectif. Je ne bouge plus, à bout émotionnellement, mais ma respiration devient si forte que je dois plaquer ma main sur mes lèvres. Daryl grogne à nouveau, et j'entends un groupe d'hommes d'agiter autour de lui, avant qu'il ne se taise.

"Ouais, je sais que t'as besoin de temps pour avaler ça, mais va bien falloir que tu me fasses plaisir, Rick. Sinon... ben sinon boum-boum, et ce sera le pays du gore, ici."

Il s'approche un peu plus de Rick, qui commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière, une expression d'horreur déformant ses traits tirés.

"Tu veux un dessin? C'est eux, avec la petite Gracie, même si ça me fend le coeur, qui vont crever en premier. Ensuite le petit cow-boy ici, et tes potes à Alexandria, et toi... même si toi, je te garde pour la fin. Je vais te garder en vie quelques années, histoire de te regarder mariner dans ton jus."

Il lui tourne de nouveau le dos, le laissant pantelant, fébrile, fixant son fils, ne sachant que faire.

"Je veux une coupe bien nette. Je sais que c'est un truc tordu, mais je veux un truc du genre... tranche de salami. Rien de sale, un coupe à 45°, histoire de lui laisser quelque chose pour s'appuyer." continue-t-il, plus amusé que jamais, son regard posé sur les épaules tremblantes de Rick.

"T'inquiète pas Rick, on a un bon docteur, ton gosse ira bien... peut-être."

Il enfonce le couteau dans la plaie et se repaît de la douleur et de la frustration du père à qui il demande de sacrifier son enfant. Ce dernier, réduit à un moins que rien, le dévisage d'un regard suppliant.

"Ca...ça pourrait être moi... prenez mon bras..."

"Non... non Rick. C'est la seule manière de sauver tout le monde. Allez, prend ta hache, Ricky."

Ce dernier renifle, et fixe de nouveau son fils sans le voir, la respiration bruyante.

"Tu sais, ne pas prendre une décision est une PUTAIN de décision." assène Negan en jouant toujours avec sa batte.

"T'as vraiment envie de les voir crever ? Parce que c'est là que tu les amènes, Dick. Le dernier voyage, direct chez le Grand Patron."

Il l'observe quelques secondes, comme un gamin décevant.

"Nom de Dieu, tu veux que je compte, Rick?"

Ce dernier craque alors, pleurant, gémissant, se traînant, encore suppliant. J'assiste à la scène la plus horrifiante de cette prise d'otage. Je pleure, de nouveau, en voyant notre chef, cette figure d'autorité et de sécurité, celui qui a su nous guider durant tout ce temps et nous garder à l'abri du besoin, transformé en cette chose pathétique et geignarde.

"Rick..." mais ma plainte est cachée par ma main.

"Ok t'as gagné, je compte ! Trois!"

"Pitié...pitié...prenez-moi..." pleure Rick, comme un enfant.

"Deux !" tonne Negan en s'accroupissant devant Rick.

Il le gifle comme un enfant, et emprisonne son visage dans sa main.

"FAIS-LE!"

Puis il le laisse retomber et se relève.

"UN !"

"Papa... Papa, fais ce qu'il te dit." souffle Carl depuis le sol.

"Non...non..." gémis-je. Michonne reste muette, les yeux écarquillés, alors que Rick, dans un hurlement d'horreur de frustration, prend sa hache dans sa main tremblante et la lève faiblement au-dessus de sa tête.

"Non..." je gémis de nouveau.

Negan me regarde longuement, une expression indicible étirant ses lèvres. Mais je le lâche du regard pour fermer les yeux. Si cela doit se produire, je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de ma douleur. Mais ses pas crissent à nouveau sur le sol caillouteux.

"Chhht, ok, calme-toi..."

J'ouvre les yeux, et je trouve Negan en train de caresser la tête de Rick, comme un chien. Il se met à son niveau, et capte son regard.

"Tu bosses pour moi. Tu ne réponds qu'à moi. Tu m'appartiens...ok ?" énonce-t-il d'une voix anormalement douce.

Rick, au bord de l'hyperventilation, hoche la tête frénétiquement pour lui répondre, mais ça ne lui suffit pas.

"REPONDS QUAND JE TE PARLE !"

Rick se recroqueville sur lui-même.

"TU NE REPONDS QU'A MOI, TU ME FOURNIS, T'ES A MOI,OK ?!"

"Oui... je te fournis... oui..."

"C'est ça." dit Negan, finalement satisfait.

Il pointe Rick du doigt.

"Ca, c'est ça le regard que je cherche!"

Il se relève en reprenant la hache de Rick.

"On y est arrivé. Tous ensemble! Même les gars crevés sur le sol, ils ont donné du leur ! Vous pouvez être fiers de vous! C'était une putain de journée productive !" dit-il en retrouvant son air guilleret. "Maintenant, j'espère pour votre bien à tous, que vous pigez bien votre place dans ce putain de nouveau monde. Quitte à se faire enculer, autant faire connaissance avant, j'ai pas raison ?" ajoute-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je me dégage de sa main et le toise, voulant lui faire passer tout mon dégoût dans mon regard, puis j'aperçois Carl qui se relève lentement. Je baisse finalement les yeux, ne voulant plus tenter le diable. Il rit et se redresse.

"Dwight ! Charge-moi ça !" dit-il en faisant un geste vague de sa batte, mais je vois le balafré tirer Daryl par le bras en direction de la camionnette la plus proche.

"Daryl...non...arrêtez..." je sanglote lamentablement, épuisée.

J'entends Maggie gémir aussi fortement, et Sacha pleurer, impuissante. Eugène gémit des "non...non...non" comme une litanie.

Negan se remet au niveau de Rick.

"C'est un vrai dur, lui. Pas une couille-molle de ma connaissance." ajoute-t-il, s'extasiant de l'humiliation infligée à sa victime. "Je l'aime bien. Il est à moi. Et si tu veux tenter quelque chose, comme tu dis "peut-être pas aujourd'hui ou demain"..." il est secoué d'un rire essoufflé , " Ben s'il te prend l'envie de faire une connerie, je couperai une partie de... comment il s'appelle déjà ?" il demande à un de ces hommes.

"Daryl." l'informe l'un d'eux.

"Putain! Ca, c'est un nom qui déchire !" rit-il. "Eh ben je couperai un morceau de Daryl et je te l'enverrai en petit souvenir. Ou non, attends, j'ai mieux : je te le rapporte, et je te fais faire le boulot pour moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Hein Rick?!"

Son état d'autosatisfaction est tel qu'il n'est pas loin de l'orgasme. Il se relève et promène un regard enchanté sur ce qui reste du groupe.

"Bienvenu dans votre nouvelle vie, bande de petites merdes ! On reviendra pour notre première livraison dans une semaine, et jusque là... ciao ciao!" dit-il en jetant la hache de Rick par-dessus son épaule.

Puis il s'éloigne en direction de son propre 4x4. Un détail sur le pare-choc me soulève le coeur. Mon accident, quelques mois plus tôt me revient en tête. Le patron...pourtant ils sont tous morts ce jour là, comment...?

Mais les épaules larges du grand patron se tournent soudainement, levant un doigt, comme s'il se souvenait d'un détail.

"Oh mais c'est que j'en oublie mes principes!"

Puis il se dirige vers moi à grands pas.

"Quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens. Première impression, tu te souviens?" dit-il en me souriant, alors que sa poigne de fer se referme sur mon bras.

Je suis alors tirée vers le haut pour me contraindre à me mettre debout, et il me plaque dos à lui. La réaction est générale. Maggie me regarde les yeux pleins de larmes, Michonne se relève, mais est maîtrisée par un homme de main de Negan, et Rick continue de geindre au sol. Seuls, Carl, Eugène et Rosita affichent un air tour à tour résigné et plein de promesses. Un jour, Negan paiera de la pire des manières. Aaron, qui m'a sauvée en me conduisant lui-même à Alexandria, affiche un air coupable, et ses larmes présentent toutes les excuses qu'il ne dira jamais. Il est trop tard.

"Ne bougez pas! Ne faites rien... je vais bien." dis-je en tentant de retrouver mon souffle alors que le bras de Negan me fait un garrot à la taille.

"Oh, elle est tellement courageuse...Tu vois ça, Rick? Tu lui arrives pas à la cheville! Considère ça comme...une première offrande. C'est un bon début non? J'aime quand tout le monde est coopératif."

Puis il enfonce son nez dans mes cheveux juste au-dessus de mon oreille.

"Et toi, tu vas l'être aussi. Ou ça va sentir mauvais pour ton sauvage. T'es à moi..."

Il passe une langue chaude dans mon cou, et je retiens un haut-le-cœur, alors que Michonne, horrifiée, se bat pour se relever et lui arracher la tête avec ses mains. Le véhicule renfermant Daryl se met soudain à remuer, et des coups contre les portes se font entendre. Fier de son effet, Negan jubile, son rire s'écrasant sur mon épaule.

"Sur ce, au boulot !" dit-il en me tirant avec lui.

Je me dévisse le cou pour jeter un dernier regard à ma famille, sûrement le dernier d'une vie. Mais je ne pleure pas. Je me suis offerte à lui sciemment pour épargner ma famille, et Lucy n'aura pas à subir ses hommes. Je ne suis pas en position de marchander, mais je crois qu'il a des principes. Jusque là, il n'a malmené que les hommes. Cela ne me garantit rien, étant donné que je me dirige droit dans la gueule du loup.

Je tente de ne pas penser à ce qui m'attend là-bas. J'ignore du mieux que je peux la douleur dans mon bras, alors qu'il me serre encore plus fort pour me faire tourner la tête et monter dans sa voiture. Il ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus, ne me touche plus. Et je comprends que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, une provocation pour voir si tout le monde avait bien pigé qu'il est le patron, que tout le monde doit lui être soumis. Je ne suis qu'une source de motivation en plus de Daryl pour les faire bosser plus vite et plus fort. Un moyen d'asseoir son autorité sur une province nouvellement acquise.

Un stratège. Un monstre politique.

Un putain d'empereur.

 **Tintintinnnnnnn!**

 **La suite dans une semaine les chatons!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bien le Bonjour !**

 **Je reviens un peu plus tôt que d'habitude avec un chapitre un peu compliqué pour moi, puisque je suis en roue libre cette fois. Je ne suis pas la série, alors je pense que ça va être un peu compliquer de rester fidèle à Negan.**

 **D'un autre côté, ce chapitre était un calvaire (je l'ai réécrite quatre fois) parce qu'il est difficile autant émotionnellement que stylistiquement, je ne savais pas comment retransposer un traumatisme comme celui de Grace dans les mains de Negan (puisqu'apparemment tous les hommes de Negan sont Negan).**

 **Je ne suivrais pas le fil de la série, donc il risque d'y avoir des incohérences, mais je m'en fiche puisque je suis l'auteure ^^**

 **Grosse Bises à Ichiga et Angélique qui me review passionnément et ça fait super plaiz' ! Contente de voir qu'elle vous plaît (j'y met du coeur à l'ouvrage)**

 **Bon aller ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **La Volière**

La route est cahoteuse, et je suis sans cesse projetée de ma place vers la droite. Je m'accroche à la portière, mais mon bras finit toujours par toucher le sien. Par deux fois, mes doigts glissent totalement de la portière et je manque de m'écrouler totalement sur lui. Il ne fait, bien sûr, rien pour me rattraper. A cela, s'ajoute l'odeur rance de la sueur et du sang du sac qu'on m'a mis sur la tête qui me soulève l'estomac. Je serre les paupières et enfonce mes doigts jusqu'à me faire mal, dans la portière. De penser à ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il pourrait encore faire, et le sentir se gonfler d'orgueil et de fierté à chaque tressaillement de ma part…je ne sais pas si cela me rend plus nerveuse ou nauséeuse. Sûrement les deux.

Stupide. Stupide !

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien me garantir qu'en me jetant dans la gueule du loup, il laissera les autres en paix ? Quelle garantie je pourrais bien avoir qu'il ne fera pas un raid dans Alexandria où il finira ce qu'il a commencé sur Rick pour tout simplement prendre le contrôle sur le groupe ? Non, ce ne serait pas logique, pas après avoir fait comprendre qu'ils doivent travailler pour lui. Mais ma place à moi ? Mon rôle, dans son refuge… ?

Je me refuse de penser à tout ça et me contente d'empêcher sa cuisse de frôler la mienne. Chose assez difficile étant donné qu'il semble occuper tout l'habitacle. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais je peux facilement deviner son sourire satisfait et son regard noir d'excitation devant sa nouvelle acquisition.

Une offrande, il a dit. On en est arrivé là. Je suis son cadeau, sa chose, celle dont il peut disposer comme il veut.

Je pense de nouveau à Carl, se relevant au milieu de ce bois, une expression trop grave sur son visage aux rondeurs encore enfantines. Il a été tellement courageux. Bien plus que moi en ce moment. En vérité, je crains pour son père. Il a perdu son autorité sur son propre groupe, comment va-t-il retourner à Alexandria ? Comment va-t-il se présenter aux autres ? Vont-ils l'accepter ? Je ne sais pas comment ils pourraient bien s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Je pense soudain à Carol. Elle a échappé de peu au massacre. Un espoir infime de la voir débarquer et sauver le navire me réchauffe un peu. C'est très peu probable, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Heath et Tara ne sont d'ailleurs toujours pas revenus. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'ils ne croisent pas les Sauveurs sur leur chemin. Alors ils auront une chance de nous aider, d'apporter des munitions.

Sa voix se répercute soudain dans l'habitacle, ce qui fait bondir mon cœur une fois de plus dans cette putain de journée.

"Détends-toi, putain. Le voyage va être encore long, si tu restes crispée comme ça, tu vas claquer avant d'avoir vu ta nouvelle maison."

Je sens avec horreur son rire s'écraser sur mon épaule. Je me dégage et reprends ma place initiale, soufflant par les narines, mes lèvres serrées pour éviter de crier. Il rit encore plus fort.

"Comme tu veux. J'aurai essayé !"

Il se met alors à siffler, promenant de temps à autre, un doigt dans mon dos ou sur ma cuisse, s'amusant à chaque fois de ma réaction.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement a duré ce voyage. Peut-être une heure, peut-être deux, peut-être seulement 40 minutes. Le sac sur ma tête doit y être pour quelque chose. En plus de ne pas pouvoir retracer l'itinéraire, j'ai perdu tout sens de l'orientation et toute notion du temps. Lorsque la voiture s'arrête, je sens le véhicule se secouer à mesure que ses occupants descendent, j'entends Negan lancer des ordres et rire avec ses hommes, mais à aucun moment il ne parle de moi. D'ailleurs personne ne m'a faite descendre du 4x4. Je ne sais pas si je dois paniquer ou rester calme.

Je pose ma tête sur la vitre et essai de retrouver une respiration normale avant de tourner de l'œil une nouvelle fois. S'il pense que je suis malade, il n'hésitera pas à me tuer et à faire croire aux autres que je vis comme une reine, ici...ou que je pourris quelque part dans un trou. Mais Dieu seul sait de quoi seront alors capable le groupe. Non, il m'a assuré être un homme de parole. Il l'a assez prouvé jusqu'ici.

La porte contre laquelle je suis appuyée s'ouvre à la volée, manquant de me faire tomber sur la tête. Je suis vite rattrapée par une paire de bras inconnus. Aucun commentaire, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Il me relève sans délicatesse et arrache le sac de sur ma tête. Je dois cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité. Je garde la tête baissée et avance docilement là où le bras me guide avec brusquerie. Le sol est tout ce que je peux regarder pour le moment. Il est rocailleux, et la poussière a déjà blanchi ma paire de bottes. D'autres chaussures m'entourent, toutes masculines. Lorsque je peux ouvrir totalement les yeux, je fais face, dégageant les cheveux de mon visage d'un mouvement de tête.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ils sont nombreux. De toute évidence, nous n'avions aucune chance, et Negan avait tout misé sur la démonstration de force. Nous convaincre que nous sommes faibles, que nous n'avons aucune échappatoire.

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin dans ma réflexion. Un bruit de claquement de portière m'en empêche. Je tourne rapidement la tête, et je tombe nez à nez avec Daryl à quelques mètres de moi, tiré comme un animal et tenu en joue par Dwight. Je fais un mouvement pour m'approcher lui, mais je suis retenue par des doigts s'enfonçant dans mes bras. Il est maintenu au sol sur ses genoux par deux colosses. Il m'inspecte d'un œil inquiet, mais je lui fais un léger signe de tête. Il ne bouge plus et acquiesce.

"Autant j'aime les élans d'affection quand ils sont bien placés, autant ça...c'est à éviter." dit Negan, son index faisant la navette entre nous deux.

Je peux enfin le voir, lui exprimer toute ma haine en un regard. Il me répond par de l'amusement. Mais il soupire en grattant sa barbe et se tourne vers Simon.

"Tu sais ce qu'i faire, je ne te fais pas un dessin."

Il écarte ensuite les bras, Lucille rendue sombre par le sang séché, au bout de son bras droit.

"Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, mes salopes !"

Puis il s'éloigne en sifflotant, Lucille reposant tranquillement sur son épaule.

J'échange un long regard avec Daryl, priant pour qu'au moins ils nous mettent dans la même cellule. Mais loin d'être stupide, Simon s'adresse à Dwight.

"Le sous-sol."

Puis il approche son visage de celui de Daryl pour suivre son regard jusqu'à moi.

"Ne t'en fais pas. On sait se comporter en gentlemen. Hein les mecs ?"

Un éclat de rire et des allusions obscènes fusent autour de moi. Je me contente de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas céder à la provocation. Il ne bouge pas, mais je vois ses épaules frémir.

"Mettez-la dans la Volière. Et pas touche ! Elle sera pour Negan."

Son regard n'a pas quitté Daryl.

Et il n'a pas été déçu lorsque j'ai été soulevée, et que, prise de panique, j'ai commencé à crier, à leur hurler de ne pas me toucher, de me reposer. Daryl s'est précipité vers moi, mais un violent coup dans les côtes lui a coupé le souffle. Je le regarde à travers mes larmes et le vois à terre, le regard fixé sur moi comme une promesse, à travers ses mèches désordonnées. Un nouveau coup sur son visage interrompt notre bref échange visuel.

 **0o0**

J'aurais cru à une prison au premier regard. Mais en y entrant, je me rends compte que c'est un endroit plus vaste encore, dont les longs corridors sont parsemés de portes numérotées.

Aussitôt à l'abri des regards, ils me reposent. Je comprends alors que c'est exactement comme ce qu'a fait Negan devant les autres avant de m'embarquer. Ils cherchent à déstabiliser Daryl, et je réalise que ma présence dans ses murs est un excellent moyen de pression. Mais il ne devra pas céder. Je crèverai avant de voir un membre de ma famille se vendre à Lui.

Je croise quelques regards apeurés de personnes, des hommes principalement, portant un vêtement informe marqué d'un grand A sur la poitrine et dans le dos. Il n'est pas difficile de voir que ces personnes sont là contre leur gré. Ils doivent appartenir aux autre groupes soumis par Negan, eux aussi agissant en garantie de bonne foi pour leurs groupes respectifs. Je détourne rapidement mon regard. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à qui que ce soit d'autre que Daryl et moi dans cette prison.

Je promène mon regard à gauche à droite, imprimant les portes, les couloirs, les numéros, les graffitis, chaque petit détail qui pourrait m'aider à me repérer ici. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, je sais que c'est peine perdue, cet endroit doit être le mieux gardé du pays. Je remarque qu'ils m'ont lâchée, que je marche librement et qu'ils se contentent de m'encadrer. J'en conclus que les femmes réservées à Negan ont droit à un traitement de faveur. Un frisson agite mes épaules et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Evidemment, il est sûr que j'accepterai de devenir sa chose, ou Daryl en pâtira. Rien ne me garantit qu'il sera en sécurité si je le fais, mais je dois encore jouer quelques cartes.

Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser ma réflexion plus loin. Une porte s'ouvre sur ma gauche. Une porte blindée. J'entre, à pas réticent, avant qu'une grosse main entre mes omoplates ne me pousse à l'intérieur. C'est une immense pièce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une suite d'hôtel. Un grand lit est posé au milieu, une coiffeuse vers la fenêtre grillagée, une grande armoire contre le mur, et un coin lecture est aménagé. Une autre porte mène à ce que je suppose être la salle de bain. Une contraction à l'estomac accompagne mes pensées. Je suis prisonnière dans une cage dorée. Et Daryl dormira dans une cellule froide au sous-sol...et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il y subira.

Simon, dont j'ignorais la présence avec nous, entre dans la pièce avec moi, son immense sourire surligné de sa moustache agissant sur moi comme des ongles sur un tableau noir.

"Alors ? Negan sait prendre soin de ses femmes. Et tu pourrais avoir tellement plus, si tu lui jure ton allégeance...Ca veut dire qu'il faut être une bonne fille avec lui." dit-il avec le même sourire, comme qu'il s'adressait à une gamine.

Je le regarde longuement. Non mais il est sérieux ? Une allégeance ?

"Il me possède déjà, non ?" je réponds, sèchement.

Il rit et tourne autour de moi, son regard m'inspectant de manière dégoûtante.

"Oui. Il te possède toute entière. Mais il préfère ses compagnes...consentantes."

Il me fait face. Son sourire a disparu.

"T'es assez grande pour piger de quoi il s'agit, Poil de Carotte ? Mais ne te met pas la pression. Tu as tout le temps d'y réfléchir. "

Je frissonne mais ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de toute mon horreur.

"Non merci." je dis finalement.

Il me rit au nez. D'abord doucement, et puis son rire devient plus gras et plus fort et se joignent à lui toute sa troupe derrière-moi.

"Non merci ? … Ha ! Bordel de Dieu..."

Puis ils sortent, un par un. La porte claque, et le bruit de serrure résonne dans toute la pièce. Toute cette immense pièce vide. La Volière...

Je marche, prend une petite statue en verre d'une Vénus, et l'envoie s'éclater contre la porte, l'accompagnant d'un hurlement hystérique. Je casse tout ce que je peux casser et hurle à m'en faire éclater les veines. Je ne vois plus où j'envoie s'éclater les objets, tant mes yeux sont embués de larmes de rage et de frustration. Je finis par m'effondrer sur le tapis, épuisée. Je pleure pour Lucy qui doit être morte d'inquiétude. Je pleure pour cette vie que nous aurions pu avoir si j'avais été plus prudente. Et pour Rick et son regard brisé, impuissant, pour Michonne et tout ce à quoi elle devra faire face, pour Carl et sa force, pour Judith et le monde dans lequel elle doit grandir. Et principalement pour moi, ici.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard au milieu de ce chaos, et me relève pour prendre une douche. Ma propre odeur me soulève le cœur. Et tout ce sang... Celui de Glenn et d'Abraham. J'arrache mes vêtement et cours sous la douche. L'eau est chaude, brûlante. Je m'assieds et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, observant toute la crasse qui me quitte pour disparaître dans le siphon. Et au bout de quelques minutes, alors que l'eau ruisselant de mon corps est enfin claire, un filet de sang persiste sous mon pied droit. J'ai dû marcher sur un éclat de verre. Je veux me relever, mais mon œil croise ma cicatrice sur ma cuisse. Celle causée par une balle, il y a plusieurs mois, lors de l'attaque des Wolves à Alexandria. Mon cœur se serre. Si Abe n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais prise dans la tête. Mais il semblerait qu'il ne m'ait sauvé la vie que pour perdre la sienne d'une manière plus affreuse encore. Il a tenu tête à Negan jusqu'au dernier coup de batte. Mes larmes se mêlent à l'eau chaude pleuvant sur mon visage.

Je me lève et me frotte de toutes mes forces, irritant ma peau, me sentant sale de leurs regards, de leurs mains, de son rire, de sa langue...Je frotte mon cou, n'arrête que lorsque la brûlure devient insoutenable. Et puis je m'écroule à nouveau.

Soudain, la porte claque. Je m'arrête immédiatement de pleurer, et ferme les robinets. Je reste ainsi quelques instants, avant d'entendre quelqu'un buter contre un objet et jurer fortement d'une voix féminine. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'enrouler d'une serviette, et prends la première chose coupante que je trouve : un rasoir. Je sors à pas prudents, et pose ma main sur la poignée, attendant que les pas se rapprochent suffisamment pour saisir mon adversaire par surprise. J'ouvre soudain la porte, et me trouve face à une jeune femme qui crie et jure, alors que je lève le bras en menaçant de lui lacérer la figure. Elle se protège immédiatement le visage et me crie encore de ne pas lui faire de mal.

"Nom de Dieu ! Mais t'es cinglée ! Range-ça tu vas faire mal à quelqu'un !" s'exclame la brunette qui me fait face.

Je ne me laisse pas convaincre et la tiens en garde.

"Ben merde alors...t'as une sale gueule. Elles en ont toute une lorsqu'elles arrivent ici. Allez viens, on va te trouver des vêtements." dit-elle en se détournant de moi ne représentant visiblement pas une si grande menace.

Je ne bouge toujours pas de ma place, mais baisse le bras. Elle ne me veut de toute évidence, pas de mal. En voyant Negan aussi hier soir, je ne pensais pas qu'il nous ferait autant de mal. Les images douloureuses de la veille me reviennent en mémoire comme un tsunami, et je me détourne pour qu'elle ne remarque rien. Je rentre dans la salle de bain et m'enroule dans une serviette, puisqu'elle a l'air mal à l'aise face à ma nudité. Assurée que je ne l'attaquerais pas, elle se dirige vers l'armoire.

"Alors...voyons ce qu'il y a là-dedans."

Elle commence alors à fouiller à la recherche d'une tenue décente. Je n'ai pas encore fait mon deuil, et il faut déjà que j'écarte les cuisses pour son patron ?

"Je ne le ferai pas." j'annonce, sèchement.

Elle se tourne vers moi, surprise de m'entendre parler. Elle finit par me sourire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il ne te demandera rien dans l'immédiat. Je pense que tu as besoin de temps pour pleurer tes morts... mais ça, tu le feras." Ajoute-t-elle avec assurance.

Puis elle retourne tranquillement à son shopping.

Alors c'est une chose si courante ici, de recevoir des femmes en deuil pour en faire ses maîtresses qu'il n'y a plus aucune gêne ni aucune compassion dans le regard des gens ? Vais-je devenir comme ça, moi aussi ? Non, je serai partie bien avant que cela n'arrive. Il ne me touchera pas. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne serai pas sa chose. Mais je ne dois pas m'en prendre à cette pauvre fille. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir connu autre chose que cet endroit depuis que ça a foiré pour nous. Vu comme elle parle de lui avec gratitude, indulgence et une pointe d'admiration, j'en conclus qu'il sait se comporter avec celles qui ont demandé son aide. Mais pour les filles d'autres groupes...

Elle finit par me tendre une tenue simple. Je ne prends pas ce qu'elle me tend. Accepter quoi que ce soit venant de lui me rend malade. Je revois les corps d'Abraham et Glenn allongés sur le sol, une bouillie rouge là où se trouvait leur tête avant le passage de Lucille. Je ne peux pas prendre quoique ce soit de chez lui. Il n'aura jamais ma gratitude.

Elle pose les affaires sur le lit et me regarde avec un petit sourire désolé.

"Prends ton temps, mais tu ne vas pas rester vêtue seulement d'une serviette toute ta vie."

Alors la sentence est prononcée. Je vais rester ici toute ma vie. Il peut toujours courir.

La jeune femme marche jusqu'à la porte et se retourne avant de l'ouvrir.

"Au fait, mon nom est Charlene. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas."

Elle me sert un nouveau sourire, et sort en chantonnant, saluant au passage les gardes devant la porte de ma cellule. Je regarde à nouveau le sol jonché de verre brisé. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Mais je ne peux pas non plus faire ma tête de mule indéfiniment. Je soupire profondément et vais enfiler les vêtements, ne tenant pas à ce qu'un des hommes de Negan me trouve dans cette tenue. Ils sont capables du pire, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouveau traumatisme. Quoique s'ils veulent me violer, ce n'est pas un vieux jean qui les en dissuadera. Les sous-vêtements sont rigides et me démangent. Le pull remonte sur mon ventre. Rien ne va. Tout est de travers.

Mais je ne peux plus formuler une pensée cohérente, et bientôt, je me laisse gagner par la fatigue. Ne voulant pas de ce lit, je retourne sur le tapis et m'y couche en chien de fusil. Je serre mes bras contre ma poitrine et regarde le coin de ciel visible à travers les barreaux de ma fenêtre. Si ce doit être ma maison pendant encore un moment, autant m'y trouver quelques points de lumière. Je me retourne, frustrée d'en arriver là. Je souffle par le nez, et glisse doucement dans un sommeil agité et entrecoupé de moments de semi-conscience.

Je suis réveillée par un coup brusque à la porte, qui s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard, le temps pour moi de me lever et de me planter une nouvelle fois un éclat de verre dans le pied. Je jure en gagnant la salle de bain à cloche pied. C'est stupide de chercher à se cacher : je suis chez lui. Et ce n'est pas comme si les issues étaient légions ici. J'entends des pas lourds sur le parquet qui sont vite étouffés par le tapis. Finalement, l'indésirable arrive dans la salle de bain, et me trouve en train de désinfecter mon pied.

"Ah ! La voilà qui se cache !"

Il s'approche de moi en tendant la main, mais je saute sur mes pieds, ignorant la douleur.

"Ne t'avise pas de me toucher sac à merde !" je crie à l'égard de Dwight.

Il s'immobilise quelques instants pour me dévisager et lorsqu'il est bien sûr que je ne plaisante pas, il s'approche et m'attrape par le bras. Negan y a déjà laissé des bleus la veille.

"T'es une vraie dure toi ! Ca fait peut-être bander Negan, mais moi ça me fait royalement chier..."

Il me tire hors de la salle de bain, me fait traverser la chambre et me fait sortir pour m'entraîner dans un long corridor, loin de celui que j'ai traversé hier. Il ouvre une grande porte et me pousse dans une autre grande pièce. Cette fois, elle est pleine de monde.

"T'as foutu un sacré bordel dans ta Volière. Alors en attendant qu'on y remette de l'ordre, tu vas rester ici. Au premier pas de travers c'est dans le sous-sol que tu vas te retrouver."

Puis il claque la porte derrière lui.

Je me retourne immédiatement, trop consciente du monde autour de moi. Ce ne sont que des femmes. Une dizaine, de ce que je peux voir. Toutes me reluquent avec méfiance, mépris, dédain ou compassion. Je baisse la tête et me retourne face à la porte.

Dans les parcs zoologiques, le nouveau fauve est mis à part, seul dans une cage, le temps de comprendre son comportement et de voir s'il est propre à la socialisation. Puis on introduit un fauve du parc dans la cage voisine pour voir si une connexion se met en place. Si oui, le fauve étranger est introduit dans l'enclos. Sinon, il est relâché, renvoyé dans un autre zoo ou dans le pire des cas, exécuté.

Un spécimen de la réserve personnelle de Negan s'approche de moi. Je comprends immédiatement, à sa manière de se tenir, et comme elle a pris l'initiative de me connaître, qu'elle est la plus ancienne ici...c'est elle qui gère le coin. De taille moyenne, la peau claire, les yeux noirs et les cheveux bruns ondulés cascadant dans son dos, elle est loin d'être la plus belle. Mais sa confiance en elle reflète bien l'aspect couillu qu'il affectionne tant chez les femmes. Elle me tend immédiatement la main.

"Je suis Bonnie. Bienvenue parmi nous."

Je regarde sa main un moment. L'accepter reviendrait à me soumettre. Il doit me surveiller en ce moment même. Ou il lui demandera un compte rendu. Et elles sont trop nombreuses. Je ne peux pas juste les ignorer ou les provoquer. Je me contente alors de la regarder sans lui répondre. Elle comprend que je ne parlerai pas.

"Tu es dans l'aile Est du Sanctuaire. C'est un bâtiment uniquement pour nous. Tu veux t'asseoir ?"

Je continue de la dévisager. Je sais où elle veut en venir. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et la vois essayer de changer de tactique. Mon regard se promène derrière elle. Je vois des femmes diverses, mais avec toutes en commun cette beauté et ce regard qui fait d'elles les prisonnières les plus précieuses de Negan. Une en particulier attire mon regard. La peau brune, les yeux verts et la chevelure miel. Une beauté rare, mais qui me fixe d'un œil mauvais.

Bonnie, frappée d'un éclair de génie, pose son bras sur mon épaule, mais je me détourne d'elle bien avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Je me plante devant la porte et attends sagement que Dwight veuille bien revenir pour me ramener dans ma cage en attendant le verdict du Grand Juge. Il ne me jettera pas, sa mise en scène était bien trop calculée pour me retourner à l'envoyeur au bout de deux jours. Je suppose qu'il essaiera de me faire tuer. Ou de me transformer en marcheur. Comme ceux qu'il a fait enchaîner sur la route pour nous piéger.

Si seulement je pouvais traverser cette porte et retrouver Daryl. Je n'essaie pas d'imaginer ce qu'il subit en ce moment. Bonnie s'approche dans mon dos.

"Tu as mangé ? Tu as faim ? Je peux envoyer Davey nous chercher quelque chose à manger."

Je reste toujours muette, mes poings se contractant à la mention de ce nom que je reconnais. Je ne parlerai que devant Negan. Quitte à se faire entendre de quelqu'un, autant que ce soit de lui. Je dois m'assurer qu'il n'arrive jamais rien à Lucy.

J'entends un soupir frustré. Des pas rapides arrivent dans ma direction. Trop rapides et trop forts pour simplement discuter. Je me retourne rapidement, le temps d'identifier les yeux verts venimeux, et esquive une gifle magistrale. Ma réaction est immédiate : mon poing s'écrase sur son visage. Son cri ne se fait pas attendre, mais elle n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Sa tête heurte le sol, alors que je la bloque entre mes genoux, et laisse libre cours à toute ma rage et ma frustration accumulées ces deux derniers jours. Je ne suis pas consciente de ce que je lui fais, mais entre mes jambes, à cet instant, je vois Negan, je vois Dwight, je vois Rick et ce dans quoi il nous a entraînés. Mais je ne reste pas silencieuse longtemps. Je hurle et pleure à mesure que mon poing martèle le visage sous moi. Et bientôt, la vision du sang ne suffit pas à m'arrêter. La femme émet des gargouillis incompréhensibles, me crache son sang à la figure, mais je ne m'arrête toujours pas.

Je suis enfin tirée en arrière, je crie et frappe au hasard autour de moi. Mais je suis maintenue au sol, avant qu'un homme, sûrement alerté par mon bazar, ne me charge sur son dos sans effort et me sorte de là. Mon regard croise vaguement celui de Charlene, venue me voir ce matin. Elle secoue la tête et me regarde comme un cas désespéré. Je finis par me calmer, comprenant que je n'irai nulle part si j'arrive à me libérer de sa prise. Il me pose délicatement sur le sol, une fois arrivée à la Volière. Je m'éloigne de lui, me précipite dans la salle de bain et m'enferme à clé.

Je suis un cas désespéré, oui. Je ne m'intégrerai jamais à sa société, je ne serai jamais un membre de son monde. Je resterai en marge. Et se faisant, je me condamne à mort ou pire. Tant pis.

La voix bourrue de mon porteur tonne depuis la porte d'entrée :

"Bouge pas, Negan va vouloir te parler. Fais pas de connerie d'ici là."

Je me laisse glisser sur le sol et ramène mes genoux à ma poitrine avant d'y caler ma tête. Je dois retrouver une attitude calme. Si j'ai craqué devant une chieuse de son harem, je ne sais pas comment je risque de réagir devant lui. Je me relève et passe de l'eau froide sur mon visage, puis, je m'allonge sur le dos, essayant de faire le vide, histoire de reprendre des couleurs.

Je me relève au bout de quelques minutes et fixe mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attends avant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre brusquement. Etant toujours dans la salle de bain, je ne vois rien, mais je tressaille. Je me reprends, me gifle mentalement, et sors de la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec une gueule cassée au service de Negan. Son visage m'est vaguement familier. Mais une brûlure a blanchi son oeil gauche et se prolonge dans ses cheveux. Une vraie vision d'horreur.

Il sourit à mon expression surprise, mais ne dit rien. Comme le silence dure trop longtemps, je commence à parler.

"Negan devait venir..."

Son sourire s'élargit. Il s'approche de moi, me dominant de toute sa carrure. Et s'arrête à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage. Je ne sais pas où j'ai pu voir ce regard avant aujourd'hui. Sa balafre s'étend sur le côté gauche de son visage, tirant la commissure de sa lèvre vers le bas, déformant ses lèvres en un rictus mauvais. Alors, il dit dans un murmure menaçant :

"Je _suis_ Negan."

Et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, je suis poussée violemment contre la coiffeuse. Je peux à peine relever la tête qu'un poing s'abat sur mon visage. Mes mains tâtonnent fébrilement la coiffeuse sous moi recherchant désespérément un objet qui puisse me défendre, mais je ne trouve qu'une brosse que j'utilise pour le frapper au visage. Il se détourne à peine, grognant et soufflant fort. Je sais que j'aurais dû en profiter pour fuir, mais la terreur m'immobilise. Si bien que lorsqu'il se tourne à nouveau vers moi, le visage déformé par la rage, il emprisonne ma gorge dans sa poigne robuste. Je ne peux alors plus me défendre, me débats pour respirer, je tire sur son poing, griffe son bras, mais je ne respire qu'à peine assez d'oxygène pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Il veut de toute évidence me garder consciente. Sa main moite remonte sur ma cuisse et me défait en quelques secondes de mon jean.

Je voudrais le supplier, hurler, le frapper, mais j'arrive à peine à respirer. Bientôt, sa main libre appuie fortement sur ma hanche pour me garder en place. Je suffoque à son premier violent coup de rein. Des larmes de douleur roulent sur mes joues à mesure qu'il me détruit. Son sourire se repait de ma douleur, et son souffle fort s'écrase sur mon visage alors qu'il colle son front contre le mien. Il se retire pour finir sur mon ventre, dans un dernier grognement essoufflé.

Il reste ainsi quelques instants avant de se redresser, et m'offrir son sourire le plus effrayant. Sa main lâche ma gorge, et j'avale l'air à grande goulée, bloquée à mi-chemin entre la suffocation et le choc.

"C'est ça...respire, ma jolie..."

Sa main vient caresser ma joue, puis mes lèvres. Tétanisée, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, et lorsque mes genoux cèdent finalement aux tremblements, il me relève et me garde debout contre la coiffeuse. Bloquant mon menton entre son pouce et son indexe, il relève mon visage vers le sien.

"Regarde ce que tu nous fais faire..." me réprimande-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Je suffoque, ma tête tourne. Je ne peux plus tenir sur mes jambes, mon entre-jambe me faisant souffrir.

"Tu sais pourquoi cet endroit s'appelle la Volière ? Parce qu'il aime y enfermer ses colombes et leur donner l'impression d'être libres. Et il les observe derrière les barreaux, devenir de plus en plus dépendantes, jusqu'à être réduites à de petits canaris prêts à tout pour le satisfaire… »

Son sourire obscène s'élargit alors qu'il me toise de haut en bas. Puis il enfonce son visage dans mes cheveux avant de reprendre :

"Maintenant, écoute-moi bien...Negan n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête, tu sais ça, hein ? Alors tu vas être une gentille fille et le laisser se comporter en gentleman avec toi. Rien à voir avec moi. Lui, il sait y faire avec les filles...surtout les jolies princesses dans ton genre."

Il caresse une nouvelle fois mon visage, et je veux me dégager, mais il garde ma tête bien en place.

"Regarde-moi...REGARDE MOI !"

Je sursaute et m'exécute, n'osant pas le provoquer de nouveau. Il sourit encore.

"Comment va ta sœur ? "

Je tressaille. Il connaît Lucy. Mais ce visage...

Soudain, je dois me tenir à la coiffeuse pour ne pas tomber. L'accident...celui qui est sorti en premier du 4x4...son visage est affreusement brûlé sur le côté gauche, comme Dwight. Je les pensais tous morts !

Le sourire du balafré me fait grimacer, comme des ongles sur un tableau noir. Je sais où je l'ai vu. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur.

"Oui, ça te reviens...ben je vais te laisser cogiter, maintenant."

Il plaque ses lèvres sur mon front, et je le repousse comme je peux. Il s'écarte et sourit encore plus largement. Il se rajuste ne me quittant pas des yeux. Puis il se détourne, et chantonne en s'éloignant. La porte claque violemment derrière lui, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me permets de craquer. Malgré mes jambes flageolantes, je me précipite dans la salle de bain, butant contre la porte et me prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Je déverse ma bile acide dans les toilettes.

Je me traîne ensuite dans le bac de douche et ouvre le robinet d'eau froide. Je reste à terre et regarde comme le premier jour, l'eau s'écouler de mon corps et tournoyer dans le siphon. La morsure du froid sur ma peau me fait oublier la brûlure dans mon vagin. Alors c'est ça, ma vie maintenant ? Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

Je retire mon pull déchiré et remonte mes genoux sous mon menton. Mes pensées vont immédiatement à Daryl. Je pense qu'en homme de parole, Negan a dû m'utiliser comme menace contre lui s'il ne se soumet pas à lui. Maintenant il peut le dire sans honte devant lui et agiter mon viol sous son nez. Il n'aurait pas dû me regarder en descendant de cette voiture. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi démonstrative lorsqu'il a été enlevé. Je n'aurais pas dû tenir tête à Negan depuis le début. Mais rien ne sert de culpabiliser. Ce qui m'arrive est uniquement de sa faute. Comme Abraham et Glenn ont payé pour nos erreurs, je me jure que les Sauveurs ne s'en sortiront pas indemnes. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, Negan paiera. Et s'il est multitude, ainsi soit-il. Chacun y passera.

Alors, forte de cette nouvelle conviction, je sors de la douche et je lève le regard vers le miroir avec difficulté. J'y trouve une Grace pitoyable. J'ai pâli et le côté droit de mon visage est enflé à cause du coup que j'ai pris. Mes yeux sont rouges et bouffis, et le tour de mes lèvres est bleu. Ma respiration s'accélère à mesure que je prends conscience de ce qu'il veut faire de moi. J'envoie alors mon poing s'écraser sur le miroir, et hurle de douleur et de rage. Le sang ruisselle et s'écrase en gouttes à mes pieds, se mêlant à l'eau autour de moi.

Je ne serais pas sa victime.

Je ne serais pas sa victime.

 **Alors je tiens à dire tout de même que les reviews sont mon seul repère pour savoir si ce que je fais est e la merde ou pas. Dites-le lâchez vous-même si c'est pour dire « aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh » ou « bouuuuuuuuh » ben je prends ça me donne une direction pour la suite.**

 **Aller ! A la semaine pro' !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hellow!**

 **Alors oui, je suis désolée pour ce retard (qui du coup prend la place du chapitre que je devait publier cette semaine et que je n'ai toujours pas rédigé ^^ )**

 **J'ai eu mon comptant d'exams, et j'en aurais encore pas mal, mais pour cette semaine et la semaine prochaine, n'attendez pas de chapitre, je prends un peu de repos (tant pis pour Lucille)...**

 **Je dois quand même vous avouer que même si j'ai vraiment essayé de toutes mes forces, je suis faible et j'ai...quand même binge watché tout le début de la saison, mais je dois être forte pour la suite, parce que ce ne sera pas du tout, la même chose.**

 **Gros gros merci à ma bêta qui gère grave, Juste D, et à mes reviewers (ben dites donc le chapitre précédent a déchaîné les passions, c'est mon chapitre le plus commenté !)**

 **Ichiga** **: Haha! Je savais que ça donnerait ce genre de réactions ^^ Ne hais pas Negan c'est une enflure, mais on l'aime comme il est^^ Et non, ce n'est pas Dwight le violeur, j'ai apporté des éclaircissements dans le chapitre.**

 **Angelique** **: Je te remercie énormément pour tes ondes positives et tes longues reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir! (j'ai souris comme une niaise en lisant le tien ^^). Ecoutes, oui le machin brûlé va se recevoir une ristourne, mais quand, telle est la question. Je n'en n'ai pas fini avec lui, et Grace non plus, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **Yo** **: Personne n'a dit que tu es sadique...je le suis peut-être un peu moi par contre ^^ On verra bien ce qui se passera mais ce ne sera pas jojo !**

 **Lybeah:** **Ben écoutes, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tous ces jolis compliments ça va droit au coeur. Non du coup, ce n'est pas Dwight, il y a des informations apportées dans ce chapitre, puisque je me suis rendue compte que la face brûlée portait à confusion. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Negan, il a plein d'idées merdiques, et certaines tu les verras ici. J'espère continuer à te surprendre et à te plaire ^^**

 **Amy311996** **: Eh bien je suis super contente que ça te plaise, et bienvenu parmi nous! Pour Grace, je n'ai pas trouvé nécessaire d'apporter de vraie description, même dans mon imagination, elle n'a pas de vrai visage. Je voulais simplement un trait de caractère qui puisse se voir à l'extérieur, d'où sa rousseur, mais si je peux y mettre d'autres descriptions, je le ferais, aucun soucis!**

 **NeganLucille** **: Pardon, Maître...les vivres se sont fait rares ces derniers temps, mon imagination mourrait pratiquement de faim. Cela ne se reproduira plus! (Je t'ai reconnue Angelique!)**

 **Assez de Blablatages! Enjoy!**

 **Chapitre 6:**

 **L'entretien**

Je crois qu'une semaine passe depuis le… mon agression.

Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce qui m'est arrivé, tout comme je n'arrive pas à rester stoïque à chaque fois que l'homme en charge de me rapporter à manger, entre après avoir toqué deux fois. Le temps pour moi de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le miroir n'a pas été remplacé. Et je ne m'en plains pas. Mais la douleur est toujours là pour rappeler ce que je me tue à essayer d'oublier. Lorsque je m'asseyais un peu trop brusquement, les deux jours suivants, lorsque je me retourne dans mon sommeil, la brûlure, l'élancement est là pour me rappeler.

Pas une fois, je n'ai reçu la visite de Negan. Pas une fois il n'a montré d'intérêt pour ce qui pourrait ou non m'arriver. Je commence à douter qu'il ait eu quelque chose à voir dans mon agression. C'était beaucoup trop personnel. Et il est beaucoup trop fier pour négliger ses victimes. Il serait venu parader devant moi, gonflé comme un coq, sûr que je ne lui refuserais rien. Mais il n'est pas exclu que Negan ait pu utiliser sa haine contre moi. En tout cas, Daryl l'a salement amoché. Un léger sentiment de fierté étire mes lèvres en un mince sourire, imperceptible. Et puis la terreur et le sentiment d'étouffement émanant des souvenirs reviennent au galop, chassant toute émotion positive.

La vie est rythmée par des sursauts, des crises d'angoisse et légers moments de calme lorsque j'arrive à me plonger dans un livre ou bizarrement, lorsque le doc me rend visite. Mais je ne revois plus le balafré ou Dwight. Je les pense trop occupés à piller les alentours et torturer Daryl dont je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle. Et ce n'est pas en restant enfermée ici que ça va changer.

Bonnie est revenue trois jours après mon pétage de plombs, me mettre au jus de notre situation ici. Elle ne l'a pas dit mais je sais qu'elle voulait être sûre de ne rien risquer avec moi. Je dois paraître lunatique, instable. Et ce sera le cas jusqu'à ce que je décide de me conformer à ce nouveau mode de vie. Parce qu'il est certain que personne ne me forcera à rien avant que cette cage ne m'ait rendue folle, et que je sois prête à tout pour en sortir.

La Volière...

Elle m'explique que les femmes ici, celles qui lui plaisent du moins, sont ses épouses. Mais parfois, il permet à ses hommes, les plus fidèles et les plus méritants, de coucher avec une des filles de leur choix, tant qu'elle est consentante.

Des récompenses.

Ce qui me permet de penser que le balafré risque d'avoir de gros problèmes si Negan devait apprendre sa trahison. Je n'ai justifié mon œil au beurre noir qu'en faisant croire que la fille avait répondu à mon attaque, ce qui est faux, bien sûr. Elle m'a également fait comprendre que j'avais amoché la favorite de Negan. Il a visiblement été fortement contrarié de mon geste, mais n'a engagé aucune mesure de punition contre moi. Ce qui veut dire que le jour où il le voudra, il me fera très certainement regretter d'avoir levé la main sur une de mes semblables.

Non, je ne suis pas comme elles.

Je suis assise à même le sol, un livre d'un ennui mortel sur les genoux, lorsque deux coups distincts me sortent immédiatement de ma torpeur. Je jette le livre et cours vers la salle de bain. Des pas légers entrent et j'entends un raclement de gorge gêné.

"Je ne vais pas vous manger, Grace. Pas plus qu'hier."

Il ne bouge pas et attend que je sorte de moi-même. Il a toujours l'air adorable, mais tout le monde a l'air adorable au début. Et je sais pour qui il bosse. Negan le laisse vivre grassement à son crochet pour qu'il prenne soin de ses femmes et de ses hommes. Je sors à pas prudents, et lorsque je suis sûre qu'il est seul, je me détends un peu et vais m'asseoir sur le tabouret de ma coiffeuse, dos au miroir. Il sourit et s'approche toujours aussi légèrement.

"Alors, comment cicatrise cette main ?" demande-t-il.

Je lui tends ma main et le laisse l'examiner. Il retire le pansement et tourne la plaie vers la lumière.

Ça gratte." je grogne, pas très habituée à parler.

Il soupire et sort son flacon d'alcool et ses cotons.

Ça va laisser une trace blanche, mais vous avez eu de la chance. Ça aurait pu être pire."

Je laisse échapper un rire amer.

Pire que ça ?

Personne ne sait pourquoi j'ai explosé mon miroir avec mon poing. Tout le monde pense que je suis tarée. Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante, ils n'ont pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il refait mon pansement et sort, des conseils pleins la bouche, mais aucun ne me parvient. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'entrebâillement de la porte le temps qu'il sorte, et regarde avec envie le couloir vide. C'est dire à quel point ma vie est triste.

Je pense retourner à mon livre, mais un autre coup à la porte retentit.

"Quoi encore !?"

Mais cette fois, je ne cours pas dans la salle de bain. Charlene me fait face, un air embarrassé sur le visage.

"Salut, toi."

Je lève les yeux au ciel et retourne à mes livres.

"Ecoute...personne n'a choisi d'être ici. Et on est parties d'un mauvais pied. Passe nous voir, je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître."

Je lève des yeux ennuyés vers elle. Elle n'a même pas l'air de croire à ses propres paroles.

"Tu veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître ? Ou c'est Negan qui t'envoie mendier pour de la coopération ?"

Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme, les yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Je souris de dépit et replonge dans ma lecture. Comme elle reste plantée là, sans réellement savoir comment me convaincre de la suivre, je ferme mon livre dans un claquement et soupire fortement.

"Ecoute...jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à me parler lui-même, et franchement, de ce qu'il attend de moi, je ne bougerai pas de là. Et si c'est de la coopération qu'il veut, il peut se la mettre bien profond là où je pense. Bonne journée, Charlene."

Elle attend encore quelques secondes, puis se décide à sortir… avant que je ne la rappelle.

« Attends ! » je dis en reposant mon livre.

Je n'ai pas réellement réfléchi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle revient sur ses pas, le regard intrigué, un sourire pitoyablement plein d'espoir sur le visage.

« Oui ? »

J'ouvre et referme la bouche, avant de me redresser. Elle referme la porte et se rapproche de moi. Elle reste plantée à ma droite, attendant que je l'autorise à s'assoir…C'est une maison de fou ici.

« Assied-toi deux minutes, j'ai des questions. »

Elle s'assoit, lissant sa robe sur ses cuisses, et rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Toute ouïe, trop contente d'avoir enfin une conversation avec moi.

« C'est à propos d'un homme…un des hommes de Negan. Un balafré. »

Elle lève les yeux quelques secondes.

« Tu sais, il y a plein de balafrés. Ceux qui ont une brûlure sur le visage sont ceux que Negan a puni pour l'avoir défié ou déçu. Je suppose que tu ne parles pas de Dwight ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Eh ben je pense qu'il s'agit de Drake. C'était un bel homme, et quelqu'un de très apprécié de Negan. »

Elle s'arrête, le temps de voir si je suis toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Elle montre une petite moue dégoûtée, et soupire.

« Il a défié Negan. Il lui a pris son 4x4 un jour qu'il s'emmerdait, et six hommes. Il a décidé d'aller faire un raid, sans l'accord de Negan. Pire, il n'a même pas prit la peine de le lui dire. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il a parlé d'un groupe de deux filles, et qu'elles avaient des renforts. Toute la troupe a été tuée, sauf Drake. Je te laisse imaginer la suite. Negan n'aime pas qu'on ignore les règles. »

« Et est-ce que dans ses règles, il y a une mention spéciale pour les violeurs ? »

Elle me dévisage, ne comprenant pas mon intérêt pour cette affaire.

« Eh ben…je pense qu'en dehors des propriétés de Negan, ils peuvent se permettre ce qu'ils veulent. Mais forcer une femme sous son toit est gravement puni, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. En fait, Negan est tellement dissuasif que ça ne doit pas traverser la tête de grand monde de passer à l'action. Heureusement pour nous…Il nous protège, tu sais. »

Et elle va commencer sa propagande. Je ne l'écoute plus que d'une oreille.

Alors j'avais raison. Ce…Drake a agi seul. Et il s'agit bien de revanche personnelle. Il me tient pour responsable de son humiliation par Negan. Si Negan le savait, il le tuerait probablement…Nous sommes les deux seules témoins de son crime.

La vengeance n'est pas une option, du moins pas pour l'instant. Je suis encore trop faible, et mon statut d'otage ne me garantit aucune sécurité…pour l'instant. Je sais quelque chose qu'il ignore et pourrait déterminer mon avenir ici...puisqu'il n'y a pas d'issue.

Mais autre chose de plus important me frappe : il ne sait pas qu'il s'agissait de moi, que c'est Daryl et Aaron qui ont tué les six hommes, partis avec Drake. Je suis partagée entre la peur et le désire qu'il l'entende. Il pourrait se venger sur Daryl. Mais il n'a pas besoin de moi pour cela.

Charlene finit par sortir, une fois qu'elle a compris que j'en ai fini avec elle et que je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Cette fois, son regard me fait comprendre qu'elle pourrait revenir. Son sentiment de fierté me fait pitié.

Vingt minutes ne passent pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur mon garde (Luke, je crois).

"Prépare-toi à sortir, Poupée."

Je me relève, paniquée, indécise, excitée aussi...Je ne sais pas comment faire le tri dans mes sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me veut dehors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas me voir directement ici ? Est-ce que ça y est ? Je l'ai mis à bout de nerf et l a décidé de me tuer ?

Mon coeur cogne fort sur mes côtes, et j'ai envie de vomir le peu que j'ai avalé aujourd'hui. Je ne bouge pas tout de suite, essayant d'examiner mes options. Est-ce que je peux marchander pour ma vie ? Je sais que je ne suis pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Et c'est contraire à mes principes. Lui devoir quelque chose ne m'emballe pas. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…

J'enfile une veste et une paire de chaussures qui trainent dans un coin, un peu grandes pour moi. Luke entre de nouveau, un air neutre sur le visage. Il s'écarte de la porte, comprenant que je ne sortirai pas s'il me colle. En passant devant lui, je suis assaillie par une forte odeur de cuir et de sueur...comme le balafré. Je suis sur le point de faire demi-tour, mais il referme immédiatement la porte derrière moi. Je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il n'y a que lui et moi, mais il sait pertinemment que je ne peux rien tenter. Quand bien même je l'assommais, il faudrait encore sortir d'ici avant que quiconque ne s'en rende compte et ne donne l'alerte. Mission impossible. Je serre ma poitrine dans mes bras et le suis à bonne distance. Nous dépassons le corridor qui mène aux appartements des autres femmes, et je me rends compte que l'on fait le chemin inverse de celui par lequel je suis passée le premier jour. Je me rappelle des numéros des portes. 200. 201. 202. Nous sommes donc au deuxième étage. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir monté autant de marches. Nous les descendons à mon rythme. Mais étant trop lente, il finit par souffler fortement.

"Bouge-toi, on n'a pas toute l'après-midi."

Donc c'est l'après-midi ? J'ai dû dormir plus longtemps que je pensais.

Je le suis dans une longue artère se dédoublant en couloirs qui courent le long des bâtiments, comme des tentacules. Aucune ouverture vers un extérieur quelconque. Malgré les murs en ciment, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver sous terre dans une galerie géante qu'aurait creusé une taupe. Une taupe aveugle. Je ne vois aucune lumière qui ne soit pas artificielle. Oui, je pense que nous sommes dans un sous sol. L'humidité sur les murs et l'odeur de moisi et de renfermé me le confirme. Je suis de moins en moins rassurée en croisant les hommes de Negan, de plus en plus nombreux. Mon épaule se heurte à certains, mais ils ne me parlent pas, ne me regardent même pas, baissant les yeux sur mon passage. Cela ne suffit pas à me rassurer. Ma respiration s'accélère, comme j'active le pas, et ces hommes sont trop nombreux, leurs respirations trop fortes. Les prisonniers sont toujours là à récurer un sol crasseux piétiné en permanence, ignorés des autres, comme des meubles. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru envier un meuble de cette façon. Je ne sais pas avec exactitude où il m'emmène, mais je sais en revanche vers qui. Et Dieu sait ce qui peut en résulter.

 **0o0**

"Bouge plus. Je reviens." dit Luke en me montrant une chaise à l'angle de deux couloirs.

Je la regarde sans m'y asseoir, trop nerveuse pour plier les genoux. Certaines portes à demi ouvertes me permettent de voir des membres des troupes de Negan, en train de jouer au billard, boire, rire, jurer, charrier...vivre. Des femmes et des hommes normaux, de tous âges. Un étrange sentiment se loge au creux de mon estomac. La station...et si les personnes dont j'ai percé le crâne de mes propres mains étaient un frère, un ami, un amant, un père d'une de ces personnes ? Et si j'avais brisé des familles, peut-être tout ce qui leur en restait ? Un doute s'introduit insidieusement dans mon esprit. Suis-je réellement meilleure qu'eux ? Est-ce que ma vie vaut mieux que la leur ?

Une toux me sort de mes pensées. Je regarde dans le couloir et n'y voit que des portes closes. Je me détourne et reprends ma contemplation quand une plainte me fait définitivement oublier mes soucis existentiels. Cette voix...

Je jette hâtivement un regard vers la porte ouverte, et constate que personne n'a remarqué ma présence. Je marche à pas que je veux mesurés, mais l'angoisse me fait accélérer et buter contre la chaise. La lumière verdâtre n'aide pas à se sentir mieux ici. J'arrive devant une porte de métal, et entends du mouvement derrière. Je pose la main dessus, et après un moment à peser le pour et le contre, je me dis que je ne risque plus grand chose.

"Daryl... ?"

Les mouvements s'arrêtent soudainement, et j'entends une respiration s'accélérer. Des gémissements.

« Dégage… »

C'est bien lui. Je plaque une main sur mes lèvres, alors que mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

"Daryl, c'est moi...c'est Grace." je souffle dans un murmure.

Je n'ai pas passé la porte mais l'odeur est insupportable. La culpabilité me prend aux tripes lorsque je l'entends tousser une nouvelle fois.

Des mouvements retentissent derrière la porte, et quelque chose bute dedans. Je peux deviner qu'il s'est précipité lorsqu'il m'a reconnue.

"Grace... tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? "

Il semble avoir repris ses esprits. Sa voix est fatiguée, enrouée, faible.

"Je...je vais bien. »

Je souris. Cela doit plus s'apparenter à une grimace.

J'entends une toux.

"Daryl...tu ne dois pas craquer. Peu importe les menaces à mon égard, ils ne me feront rien. Je vis bien, je te promets."

Lui mentir me coûte. Mais il doit me sentir en sécurité, il est hors de question de lui ajouter une autre source d'angoisse. Je sais qu'il se sent coupable. Pour beaucoup de choses.

« C 'est pas l'endroit ni le moment de prendre des risques inutiles. Grace...ne fais rien de stupide."

Le Daryl que je connais m'aurait encouragée. Il m'aurait dit de trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison et de les faire payer. C'est une autre personne que j'ai derrière cette porte. Mon cœur devient soudain lourd. Pour la première fois, je retrouve un membre de ma famille après la catastrophe Negan. Je veux pleurer, mais je ravale mes larmes.

"Daryl...rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute, tu sais..."

Une toux suivie d'un long soupire retentissent. Quelque chose de lourd bute contre la porte (sa tête, je suppose), et je me rends compte qu'il pleure.

"V.…vas-t-en..."

Cette fois, je ne me retiens pas, et pose ma tête sur la porte pour craquer à mon tour. Il est hors de question que je le laisse dans cet état là. Je sais que je ne peux rien pour lui pour le moment, mais je dois me montrer forte et lui transmettre ça.

"J'ai amoché une des femmes de Negan, tu le savais ?" je dis après avoir essuyé mes larmes.

Je l'entends renifler. Il reste silencieux pendant un moment, puis je l'entends prendre une profonde inspiration.

"Reste comme tu es...on va en avoir besoin."

Il n'ajoute rien. Est-ce qu'il me dit qu'on va s'enfuir ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Viens par là, il veut te voir !" aboie Luke depuis le bout du couloir.

Je sursaute à sa voix, mais je me retourne vers la porte et lui dis dans un murmure :

"Calme-toi, je vais te sortir de là. On va retourner à la maison...Daryl..."

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir, l'autre brute s'approche de moi à pas rapides.

"C'est bon, j'arrive !" je grogne en m'éloignant de la porte et levant les mains pour le garder à bonne distance.

Je passe devant lui, ma propre promesse tournant en boucle dans ma tête. Ce n'est pas seulement à Daryl que je le promets, mais à moi et tout le reste de ma famille, à Alexandria. Je jure sur les tombes de Glenn et Abraham que je ne serai tranquille que lorsque Lucille reposera définitivement au fond du derrière de son propriétaire. Cette nouvelle résolution me donne des ailes, et j'avance à pas rapides et déterminés dans ces couloirs froids et puants, je saute les marches et fais tourner quelques têtes étonnées sur mon passage. Luke, essoufflé, passe finalement devant moi. Je me dégage alors qu'il essaie de m'attraper par le bras pour me diriger dans le bon couloir. Je croise son regard et y vois qu'il m'aurait bien enterrée vivante, mais il ne me parle même pas. Pas autorisé à me frapper.

"C'est par là." dit-il en pointant la bonne direction du doigt.

Je le laisse passer devant, et lui emboîte le pas, beaucoup moins passionnée tout à coup. Remontés à la surface, nous traversons une artère voûtée plafonnée de plexiglas, qui traverse la cour intérieure de ce bâtiment, peu importe ce que c'était avant. Il pleut aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici, je vois l'extérieur. Un frisson d'horreur me traverse lorsque j'aperçois au loin, un enclos. Un enclos plein de marcheurs. Cet homme est malade, et ingénieusement organisé. C'est quoi, comme un enclos aux lions ? Le premier à déroger aux règles se fait bouffer ?

J'aurais dû prendre une veste. Je frissonne en silence, et frictionne mes bras, avant d'arriver de l'autre côté de la cour. Une grande double-porte s'ouvre sur des hommes armés. Encore une démonstration de force. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, mais un tour du propriétaire qu'il me propose, histoire de tester mes dernières défenses. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je me retiens de secouer la tête de dépit, et me contente de suivre Luke. Encore une suite d'escaliers et de couloirs, puis il m'ouvre la porte d'une sorte de petit salon, et m'indique le sofa.

"Attend là, il arrive."

Je ne réponds pas et promène mon regard sur la pièce. C'est bien rangé, et décoré avec goût. On aurait du mal à penser que tout cela appartient à un homme aussi dérangé et aussi vulgaire que Negan. Penser à son nom me fait l'effet d'un poids de plomb dans le ventre. Je vais le rencontrer.

J'ai peur.

 **0o0**

Ma main se dirige automatiquement vers mon oeil, encore noir du coup porté par Drake, mais rien ne laisse croire que c'est lui. Mes résolutions ne me quittent pas pour autant. Mais lorsque j'entends des pas dans le couloir, je ne peux pas empêcher mes jambes de trembler. Des pas lours, qui prennent leur temps, sûrs d'eux. Je jure contre moi-même, et force mes jambes à avancer jusque quelques mètres devant la porte. Il siffle le même air qu'il sifflait avant de choisir Abraham. Je réprime mes souvenirs en serrant mes paupières, comme pour avaler une mixture amère et épaisse. Il s'arrête quelques instants devant la porte, claquant Lucille sur le sol, jouissant sûrement de ma future expression lorsqu'il entrera. Puis il finit par entrer de son pas conquérant, Lucille dans sa main droite, l'autre poussant le battant de porte pour laisser entrer sa silhouette massive, envahissante.

Son regard est immédiatement dirigé sur moi, son sourire déplacé fendant son visage. Il ne dit rien pour le moment, se contentant de sourire et d'examiner mon regard. Je le garde droit, fier, planté dans son propre regard amusé.

"Putain ! T'as pas bougé d'un poil de cul, depuis la dernière fois !"

Il rit, et s'avance, posant délicatement Lucille sur un canapé, comme une chose précieuse. Il continue de réduire l'espace entre nous, le sourire amusé, mais le regard scrutateur, calculant mes mouvements, mes tics, ma respiration.

« Ah si…J'adore ce que t'as fait à ton oeil ! » dit-il en pointant le côté droit de mon visage.

« Ça te va bien…il en faut plus pour rendre mes femmes dégueulasses. Mais ce que t'as fait à la pauvre Tasha… » rit-il en secouant sa main.

Je ne le lâche pas du regard, bien que ma respiration soit si forte qu'elle couvre les battements violents de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Mes poings sont tellement serrés que je sens mes ongles entamer la paume de mes mains. Il s'approche un peu plus, s'amusant de ma réaction. Je recule d'un pas, maintenant une bonne distance entre nous. Tout mon espace vital est occupé par ce monstre d'autosuffisance. Je serre les lèvres pour m'empêcher de lui crier des choses qui ne joueraient pas en ma faveur.

Ayant fini de m'examiner, il se redresse et se recule. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il s'était penché vers moi. Je reprends alors ma respiration que je retenais inconsciemment. Il s'avance jusqu'à atteindre une desserte sur laquelle est posée une bouteille de whisky et quatre verres. Il prend la bouteille et entreprend de nous servir à boire, tout en parlant d'un ton ennuyé.

« Je dois avouer que t'es une putain d'énigme, Gracie. D'abord, tu me supplies de te prendre avec moi, et ensuite t'essaies de buter une de mes femmes. La plus belle en plus ! Quoi que si c'avait été Bonnie je n'aurais pas remué le petit doigt… » il sourit à sa propre plaisanterie en me regardant d'un air complice.

Je reste à ma place, tétanisée et dans l'incompréhension totale de cet homme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi, bordel ?

Il aime les discours, ça je l'ai compris. Mais ce que j'ai aussi appris sur ses discours, c'est qu'ils finissent généralement par un bain de sang. Un frisson traverse mon dos, alors que mon regard se pose brièvement sur Lucille, reposant paisiblement sur le canapé, attendant son heure.

« Ne la regarde pas comme ça, ce sont pas les filles qui l'excitent...sans t'offenser. » sourit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il s'avance, buvant son verre, son regard voyageant sur moi de tout son saoul, me violant une nouvelle fois. Je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveuse, tentant vainement de soustraire mon corps à son regard.

« Détend-toi, nom de Dieu ! Tiens, prend. Viens t'asseoir avec moi. »

Je regarde le verre qu'il me tend, comme j'ai regardé la main de Bonnie la première fois. Mon regard remonte jusqu'au sien, lui transmettant tout le dégoût et la haine qu'il m'inspire.

« Je ne suis pas là pour échanger des politesses. » je finis par claquer d'une voix un peu moins assurée que ce que je voudrais.

C'est alors qu'il part d'un rire qui me laisse coite. Il finit par soupirer, et s'assoit négligemment sur le sofa, posant mon verre devant lui. Il boit une gorgée, puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Tout ça sans me quitter du regard.

« Et pourquoi t'es là, alors ? Hein, Gracie ? »

Son regard change soudain, comme le soir de la mort de Glenn et Abraham. Il recommence sa comédie. Le sourire ne marche pas, alors il va tenter les menaces.

« Assis. » dit-il, le regard aussi sombre que sa veste.

Mais je ne bouge toujours pas, tétanisée. Son calme froid me fait le même effet que la rage du balafré. Il continue de me sonder, ses mains jointes sur son abdomen dans sa posture désinvolte. Soudain, il décroise les jambes et se relève, menaçant. Il s'avance rapidement dans ma direction, comme un loup vers sa proie, acculée. Je me recule au fur et à mesure qu'il approche, et finis par buter contre le mur derrière moi. Ma respiration saccadée s'écrase bientôt sur sa poitrine. J'ai beau jouer de mon courage, je n'arrive plus à voir ce visage dans cet état sans penser à Rick et ses gémissements. S'il me voyait…

« Ne gâche pas ma première impression, Chérie. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Je lève les yeux et rencontre les ténèbres dans les siens. Il ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il est satisfait d'y voir autant de peur que de haine.

Ses larges mains se posent sur mes épaules, et sa voix douce et ferme m'invite à m'asseoir. Je m'installe, raide comme un piquet sur un des sofas et lui reprend sa place, face à moi. Il se penche dans ma direction, les bras sur les genoux.

« Ecoute…je sais qu'on est partis du mauvais pied, tous les deux. Voir tes potes mourir comme ça, c'est un coup dur. Mais… »

Il prend le second verre, remplit aux trois-quarts et me le tend. Il attend. Je longe son bras du regard et le regarde dans les yeux. Il ne veut que parler. Je prends le verre et le repose devant moi. Il hausse les sourcils et reprend sa place.

« Mais il faut se montrer pragmatique. Putain, je ne fais pas le psy souvent, alors profite. »

Il s'enfonce à sa place et croise ses doigts sous sa tête, son sourire revenant petit à petit.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, là où tu es, ça sent pas bon. Alors tu as trois options. Aucune ne va te plaire, mais à toi de voir la moins pire. »

Je reste silencieuse, les jambes étroitement croisées, les poings serrés sur mes cuisses. Je ne le lâche pas du regard. J'ai cru comprendre que les petites choses fragiles l'emmerdent. Il émet un petit rire et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il poursuit.

"Tu peux bosser pour moi comme cadavre et servir de barrage aux couillons qui essaient de me fuir. Ou tu peux bosser pour moi comme bonne à tout faire, mais fais-moi confiance, tu vas regretter de ne pas être morte. Ou alors...ou alors, tu peux m'épouser et vivre comme une reine, avec tout le luxe et la sécurité que tu mérites."

Je reste silencieuse. Les jointures de mes doigts sont douloureuses, mais je ne desserre pas mes poings. Son sourire ne bouge pas non plus. Son regard continue de m'examiner, guettant la moindre réaction, le moindre petit muscle qui indiquerait ce que je pense. Bien sûr, il a compris qu'aucune de ces options ne m'enchante.

"Je comprends que ça ne te plaise pas, mais...t'as foutu pas mal de bordel dans ma vie avec ton groupe. Tuer mes hommes, voler mes armes, me narguer en essayant de me faire faux bond...t'as même amoché ma femme préférée, nom de Dieu. Mais… pour être honnête, ça m'a un peu excité."dit-il en se penchant un peu plus vers moi.

Je le regarde reprendre sa respiration. Pas une fois son regard ne s'est baissé, pas une fois il n'a montré de signe de faiblesse, ou il n'a cherché ses mots. Il me refait le même speech qu'à ses autres femmes. Je suppose qu'il a changé les points de pression, et qu'elles ont toutes fini par dire oui. Sauf celles qui ont servi à barrer les routes.

"On a tous des comptes à rendre à un moment où à un autre. Et là je te donne ta chance de faire un truc bien pour toi...et pour la communauté. J'appelle ça un gagnant-gagnant. »

Ce ne sont pas des options que je peux considérer.

« Pour qui vous me prenez ? » dis-je,

Il explose de rire, claquant ses géantes mains géantes l'une contre l'autre.

« Oh, Gracie…je pense que tu n'as pas encore compris ce qui se joue, là. C'est trop mignon. »

Il se penche de nouveau vers moi, le sourire mielleux, le verbe ferme, comme pour l'expliquer à un enfant :

« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Faux. J'ai encore le choix. D'un autre côté, je ne serai d'aucune utilité pour mon groupe si je cherche à jouer les héros. Cette enflure a l'air d'aimer ce qu'il m'inflige. Ma sécurité compte peu pour moi. Si je peux tirer avantage de ma situation, alors je ne dois pas être égoïste. J'ouvre la bouche et parle d'une voix rauque d'être restée tendue aussi longtemps.

« Je veux des garanties. »

Que je parle aussi franchement le surprend, et le fait rire un peu plus fort que tout à l'heure.

« Ah ! Elle me tient tête ! J'aime ça. »

Il se relève, retourne à la desserte se servir un nouveau verre, et revient vers moi, debout cette fois, me dominant de toute sa taille.

« Vas-y, crache le morceau. »

Je déglutis, et lève la tête dans sa direction.

« Si j'accepte votre protection (son sourire s'élargit considérablement), il me faut la garantie que personne à Alexandria ne souffrira à nouveau. »

Il inspire longuement par le nez et me considère de longues secondes. Je ne le lâche pas du regard, pas même pour cligner des yeux. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Il se détourne soudain de moi dans une mimique désinvolte, et chantonne un « OK ! » qui me fait souffler comme si j'avais la tête sous l'eau durant tout ce temps. Maintenant on passe à la deuxième partie.

« Et ma sœur ne doit craindre aucune représailles de la part de vos hommes. »

Il s'immobilise de dos, puis se tourne, un regard qui n'augure rien de bon, assombrissant son visage.

« Mes hommes… »

Il s'approche dangereusement, et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le sofa, le faisant crouler, me faisant pencher dans sa direction. Je retiens ma respiration, alors qu'il se penche encore vers moi.

« Mes hommes font MA loi sur MES terres. Ils me rapportent Mes biens. Alors si je décide qu'ils méritent une récompense, je les laisse prendre ce qui est à MOI. »

Son regard voyage sur moi, et revient sur mon visage.

« Y compris toi, si tu te trouves du mauvais côté de la barrière. »

Un frisson traverse mon épine dorsale. Il est beaucoup trop près. Je sens de nouveau la main du balafré se refermer sur ma hanche…son souffle sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et détourne la tête pour reprendre ma respiration. Sa main ramène délicatement mon visage vers le sien. Son regard a à nouveau changé. Il n'est plus menaçant, mais bienveillant.

« Ta sœur n'aura jamais rien à craindre, mon ange. Pas tant que toi et Daryl remplissez votre contrat. »

Je le hais. Je le déteste. Me faire du chantage…j'ai été bête. Mais j'avais raison : morte je n'empêcherai rien. Non pas que j'ai un quelconque pouvoir, maintenant. Je peine à retrouver ma respiration, alors qu'il sourit aussi près de mon visage, ses dents menaçantes à quelques centimètres de ma respiration erratique. Mais je parviens tout de même à réunir assez de volonté pour une dernière provocation.

« T'es une putain d'enflure... »

Il rit sur mon visage, son regard jubilant d'anticipation. Puis, je jette les armes, mes propres paroles me soulevant le cœur.

« J'accepte. »

Je regrette immédiatement. Il explose d'un rire triomphant, et sa main encercle immédiatement ma taille, me collant à lui.

« Bienvenue dans la famille…Grace. » sourit-il sur mes lèvres, avant de les prendre, scellant notre accord.

Je viens de vendre mon âme au Diable.

 **J'ai oublié de dire plus haut à quel point j'en ai chié pour ce chapitre, et que écrire Negan sans référence à une scène précise, c'est pas facile. Mais bon, je pense avoir cerné le personnage (faut juste écrire un salaud de première doublé d'un psychopathe mal élevé et vulgaire...ça devrait le faire)**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçues.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **Bonne année 2017 à vous tous mes chatons! Peins de bonnes choses et surtout beaucoup d'inspiration et de bonne lectures!**

 **Je fais ma rentrée avec un chapitre qui m'a stressée ^^ Perso je ne savais pas comment introduire la première interaction de notre couple atypique, mais...il m'a suffit de regarder des films avec des psychopathes et c'est passé tout seul :)**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

 **Merci à tous les reviewers et à ma bêta de ouf Juste D qui assure comme d'hab (moins de 24h c'est du service express ^^ merci de prendre le temps à chaque fois).**

 **Jup 1996: Je suis super contente que ça te plaise j'espère ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir ! Bienvenu parmi nous!**

 **Angelique: Père Noël est mon deuxième prénom ^^ Plus sérieusement, tes spéculations pour la suite de l'histoire m'aident beaucoup, je vois à peu près où vous voulez que ça aille, mais je crois qu'il va y avoir quelques déceptions (pas trop j'espère ^^) Et j'ai grand hâte de voir ton classement des expressions de Negan qui te font rire ^^Gros bizoux à toi!**

 **Justinaaa: La suite est là! La suite est là! Bienvenu parmi nous belle étrangère, j'espère que tu resteras et te plairas dans notre petit groupe! (on s'éclate bien, promis!)**

 **Sur ce...Bonne Lecture bande de zombivores!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7:**

 **Raid et Confessions**

Ils sont partis depuis quelques heures. Negan et ses hommes. Ils n'ont fait que m'en parler. Je pense que le but était de me provoquer. D'abord Fat Joey et son rire gras, l'expression fière et pathétique du gros de la bande qui est content d'en faire partie. Et puis Luke qui ne cessait de m'agiter sous le nez ma situation plus que catastrophique. Et enfin, j'ai eu droit à Charlene. Ah, Charlene...à croire que je n'avais pas assez d'elle dans ma vie, ma pseudo discussion avec elle, hier, l'a rendue très optimiste quant à nos relations futures. Elle pense pouvoir me changer. Et moi, je me contente de la laisser piailler.

Mais mon inquiétude est tournée vers un tout autre personnage. Une personne d'autant plus redoutable que Negan lui-même lui a accordé son entière confiance.

"Drake en fera partie ?" demandai-je.

Charlene s'interrompit et me regarda avec surprise et suspicion. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas fute-fute mais si je continue à me montrer aussi transparente, je ne vais pas tarder à me faire cramer.

"Pourquoi Drake t'obsède à ce point? Les seules fois où tu me parles, c'est pour me poser des questions sur lui."

J'ignorais que j'étais aussi transparente.

"Il me fait très peur. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'il est dans les parages." tentai-je de me rattraper. Dieu seul sait où ses pensées pourraient la mener si je n'y met pas un terme.

Elle me considéra alors tout de suite de son regard compatissant à gerber.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est comme Dwight, il aboie beaucoup mais ne mord pas."

Puis elle retourna à ses explications de l'organisation du mariage.

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus.

Ce qui nous mène à maintenant, dans cette même putain de Volière que j'ai appris à apprécier comme le seul endroit où je peux être en paix, si je ne pense plus à Drake. Ce qui, en soi, est une épreuve des plus difficiles. Mes terreurs se sont à peines calmées qu'elles sont rattrapées par l'angoisse. Je dois le voir ce soir. J'en aurais presque ri. En fait, c'est tellement risible que je suis tentée de croire que c'est une blague.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là bordel?"

A la base, je devais seulement trouver un endroit paisible pour passer l'hiver avec ma soeur, et me voilà à épouser un despote pour sauver ledit endroit de ce même despote...

Je repose le livre que je ne fais que fixer vaguement, et me rallonge sur ce tapis que je hais de tout mon être. C'est un mal pour un bien. Une idée qui a germé dans mon esprit cette nuit et m'a empêchée de dormir. Cela pourrait marcher. Comme ça pourrait tout faire foirer, et rendre ma situation plus cauchemardesque encore. Un plan usé depuis des siècles, mais qui continue encore étrangement à fonctionner. Le même utilisé par la dernière épouse d'Attila le Hun. Je pose instinctivement une main sur mon ventre. Comme tout empereur, il pense à la postérité. Tout ce que j'aurais à faire pour l'avoir dans la poche, c'est de tomber enceinte. Ou du moins le lui faire croire.

Ca ne va pas être facile de lui faire croire qu'il peut me toucher. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Mais il va bien falloir que je fasse un effort. Pour Daryl et pour Lucy. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise aujourd'hui. Dieu sait de quoi elle serait capable. Elle aimait beaucoup Glenn... comme tout le monde. Car sans lui, elle n'aurait probablement pas la vie sauve aujourd'hui.

Prise d'un soudain malaise, je porte mes deux mains sur mes yeux. Nous leur devons tellement... tellement. Et j'ai du mal à voir ce que je m'apprête à faire comme un service ou un devoir de mémoire, une manière de les venger, mais plutôt comme une trahison. J'entends de nouveau son rire essoufflé lorsque il a balancé Lucille dégoulinante de la cervelle d'Abraham dans la direction de Rick. J'ai envie de vomir. S'il avait été épargné, les choses seraient bien différentes. Il les aurait guidés dans une rébellion contre ce connard, et il nous aurait sorti de la merde. Ou nous serions morts en essayant. Je crois que la moindre des choses serait de lui faire honneur.

"Aller, ma poule! Du nerf..." je grogne pour moi-même.

Je me relève et me dirige vers la penderie, le coeur au bord des lèvres. J'ouvre la porte et trouve une collection fournie de robes allant du plus sexy des habits, au plus vulgaire. On sait comment il aime ses femmes, lui. J'en prends une, au hasard. Une horreur de dentelles noires et rouges. Je la refourre immédiatement à sa place et claque la porte. Il va m'épouser, oui, et je vais très certainement partager son lit, mais il ne changera rien d'autre chez moi. Un bruit lourd retentit derrière la porte de la penderie. Je l'ouvre, intriguée et trouve des bijoux éparpillés sur le fond. Des colliers, des boucles d'oreilles, des bracelets. Nom de Dieu, il y a même un diadème! Je range tout et tombe sur une paire de boucles en perles blanches. Lucy adorait porter ce genre de boucles avant la fin du monde. J'en prends une et la presse sur mes lèvres.

Ma Lucy...

Je les enfile, et essuie mes larmes d'un revers de la main. Je range tout le reste et ferme la porte d'un coup sec. Je me rassois, à même le sol, adossée contre la penderie et attends le retour de la bête, mon ventre se tordant d'angoisse.

 **0o0**

"Debout, ma beauté. Allez, chérie, ouvre tes beaux yeux..."

Un doigt caresse ma joue, et mes cheveux chatouillent mon visage alors qu'ils sont repoussés derrière mon oreille. Je prends une profonde inspiration, et fais papillonner mes paupières, mais il fait déjà noir dehors. La lampe halogène plonge la pièce dans une ambiance tamisée. Mes yeux remontent un peu vers la main qui continue de me caresser le visage.

Je me relève immédiatement et rampe contre le mur, mes lèvres scellées de terreur. Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu reconnaître sa voix ? Il me regarde faire avec amusement, sa langue caressant sa lèvre inférieure. Très vite, mes yeux cherchent une issue, naïvement, certes, mais je ne peux pas penser clairement à cet instant. La porte de la chambre est fermée et la salle de bain est trop loin pour que je puisse m'y enfermer avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Je suis coincée, et la tête que je fais lorsque je m'en rends compte le fait sourire un peu plus largement. Il s'approche de moi, devenant un peu plus grand à chaque pas, me donnant l'impression de n'être rien devant lui. Je ramène mes jambes à ma poitrine pour éviter que mes pieds ne touchent les siens. Mais il continue de s'avancer et lorsqu'il me reste à peine assez d'espace entre ma poitrine et mes genoux pour respirer, il s'accroupit devant moi et soupire. Il passe une main sur son visage et laisse son bras retomber mollement sur son genou. Il est fatigué, et il pue la sueur. Mais il a encore cette assurance et ce charisme qui fait que je ne peux pas détourner les yeux quand il me parle.

"Pourquoi tu continues à dormir sur le sol? Je t'ai fait faire un pieu plus grand que le mien! T'en veux pas?"

Ma bouche est encore ouverte, mais je reste muette, réduite à mon habituel état pathétique lorsqu'il est avec moi. Je déteste ça. Je tente de me secouer pour avoir au moins l'air un peu moins effrayé, mais c'est impossible. Je crois au contraire que je ne suis pas loin de l'hyperventilation. Contrairement à la clairière, il ne cherche pas à me rabaisser. Il prend une de mes mains, et déplie mon bras rigide comme si j'étais un pantin désarticulé. Son autre main allonge mes jambes et il se place à ma droite pour appuyer mon dos sur le mur.

"Aller, respire. Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer, je ne suis là que pour te parler."

J'arrive à prendre de grandes goulées d'air, et je sens des fourmillements s'estomper dans mes bras et mes jambes. Je ne peux toujours pas bouger, et mes joues brûlent toujours d'humiliation de me retrouver aussi faible et pathétique devant lui. Cette fois, il n'a pas l'air fâché que ce soit le cas. Je suppose que toutes ses femmes ne doivent pas être des dures à cuire tous les jours. Il ne se relève pas, se contentant de placer mes cheveux derrière mon épaule. Son pouce reste sur mon cou, là où mon pouls pulse à grande vitesse. Sa main râpeuse accroche mon pull lorsqu'il la pose sur mon épaule. Lorsque je retrouve le contrôle de moi-même, je me dégage sèchement, et me relève. Je lui tourne le dos, espérant faire le ménage dans ma tête et penser plus clairement.

 _N'oublies pas tes résolutions..._

Je me retourne après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" dis-je un peu sèchement.

Lui aussi s'est relevé. Il écarte les bras et part d'un rire franc.

"Ca c'est la Grace que j'aime!"

Un frisson de dégoût traverse mon dos. Aimer? Qui a parlé d'aimer?

"J'adore." dit-il en faisant un signe vers son oreille. "T'as trouvé mes cadeaux, alors? Ca te plaît?" dit-il en parlant des perles que je porte encore à mes oreilles.

Je porte mes doigts à mes lobes et me mords la langue. J'ai complètement oublié que je les avais.

"Ma mère avait les mêmes. Mais c'est ma soeur qui les portait." dis-je dans un désir franc de tisser une conversation, même dans ce climat tendu.

Il ne mord pas tout de suite à l'hameçon. Il ne dit rien, me détaillant, cherchant une faille dans mon expression. Mal à l'aise, j'attaque immédiatement:

"Quoi? Tu veux des remerciements?"

Ses lèvres se tordent en une grimace amère.

"Non. Mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir que ta soeur a essayé de buter Arat aujourd'hui. Et Drake."

Son expression ne change pas. Il se repaît de mon changement d'expression. Et ça ne loupe pas. Je savais qu'elle ferait une connerie dans ce genre. Une tâche de sang sur son T-shirt blanc attire mon regard une fraction de seconde. Mais c'est suffisant pour me faire paniquer. Mon coeur se serre et je contracte ma mâchoire pour ne pas pleurer. Lorsque je suis de nouveau en capacité de parler sans hurler ou pleurer, je dis, calmement, mais d'une voix tremblante.

"Et...?"

Il garde sa posture encore quelques instants avant de prendre une soudaine inspiration et de s'avancer vers moi.

"Et, je lui ai dis que si elle ne voulait pas retrouver tes pieds sur son palier, elle devra se montrer très coopérative." Il sourit à mon expression de profond soulagement, parfaitement illogique (il vient de me menacer !), avant de reprendre: "Biensûr, tu connais Arat. Ca a été très dur de la calmer quand ta soeur lui a abîmé le bras. Quant à Drake... il ne ferait pas de mal à une dame... du moins pas fatalement."

Je sursaute violemment et je me retrouve à réduire encore l'espace entre nous.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait?" je crache, à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

"Oh wow!" sourit-il, me reluquant de son regard appréciateur. Il n'a pas bougé d'un iota.

Je ne me laisse pas impressionner. Rien que d'imaginer ma Lucy entre ses mains...ces mêmes mains qui ont laissé cette marque désormais jaunâtre sur mon visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait?" je répète, beaucoup moins patiente.

Il rit, et son souffle balaie quelques mèches de mon visage.

"Elle n'a rien. On est de la même famille maintenant..."

C'est alors que je prends conscience de notre proximité. Je me recule sans prendre garde à mon expression, cette fois. Il remarque mon malaise et prend une expression fataliste.

"Ouais...je sais que c'est brutal, et pas franchement agréable...Il faut bien que tu t'y fasses. Et puis ça aurait pu être pire."

Mon regard se durcit de nouveau.

 _Pire? Vas dire ça à Maggie et Sacha!_

Oui, il est parti pour sa première récolte chez nous, à Alexandria. De savoir que lui et ses sauvages ont souillé et saccagé mon chez-moi me met hors de moi.

"Personne n'est mort? Ou Lucille a encore eu soif?" je dis sèchement, essayant de réprimer un frisson d'appréhension.

Il grimace étrangement. J'ai appris à parler sa langue.

"Non, y'en a pas eu besoin. Et tu veux savoir un truc de dingue?"

Son regard s'allume aussi d'une lueur d'excitation et d'amusement, comme un gamin qui doit raconter une histoire drôle à son pote.

"Rick m'a remercié!"

Et il explose de rire, s'attendant que moi aussi je ris avec lui.

Je baisse soudainement le regard. Rick. Notre rocher, le pilier de cette ville, notre chef. Il se calme, et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

"Je sais que c'est dur. Ton monde est en train de s'effondrer, ma belle. Je te propose une autre vie, bien meilleure que celle qui t'attend avec lui." dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

"J'ai déjà accepté ta proposition."

"Non, pas entièrement. T'as encore ce regard quand je rentre dans ta chambre. Bordel t'as même failli faire un putain d'AVC il n'y a pas cinq minutes!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Negan?" dis-je, tremblant pour ne pas lui dire le fond de ma pensée et éviter d'aggraver ma situation.

"Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. Tu sais ce truc de gonzesse, sur un mariage sain bladidadida..." dit-il en s'éloignant. Il se penche sur le lit et prend un objet posé dessus. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué.

Ma respiration se bloque alors dans ma poitrine. Je reconnais le caméscope de Deanne dans la paume de sa main. Ce truc existe encore? Il l'avance dans ma direction.

"J'ai trouvé ça dans une des maisons. Et devine quoi? Je connais maintenant tout sur tous les habitants de ton village!"

Je ne me sens pas bien. Je blêmis, mais il ne dit rien. Ma réaction confirme tout ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il pointe mes yeux du doigt.

"C'est ça qui ne ment jamais, quoique tu me racontes. Et mon petit pote (il agite le caméscope), il me dit que tu a beaucoup de choses à me raconter."

Il va s'asseoir sur mon canapé habituel dans le coin lecture, et croise les pieds sur une pile de livres. Il fait un signe de la main vers le fauteuil en face de lui. Je marche machinalement vers le siège et m'y asseois droite comme un piquet, avant de ramener mes jambes sous moi pour les empêcher de trembler. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, et plante mon regard dans le sien. J'attends le début des hostilités.

 **0o0**

Il éteint le caméscope en face de moi. Il avait de toute évidence, regardé et re-regardé le passage où je parle de ma vie avant Alexandria. Il n'a pas jugé bon de me montrer celui où Lucy parle. Nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet de cet entretien. Et je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin de savoir ce qu'elle a pu dire à Deanne pour la convaincre de la garder, ni quels détails de notre vie elle avait abordés avec elle. Pour ma part, je n'avais dit que l'essentiel. Me revoir à cette époque était dur. Cette lueur sauvage au fond des yeux. Cette méfiance. Je l'ai éprouvée pour la mauvaise personne. Maintenant, je suis dans la même situation, mais je ne me sens toujours pas chez moi. Ce sentiment ne viendra probablement jamais tant que je suis ici. Je vais retourner chez moi, mais cela n'arrivera pas tant que Negan vivra.

Il me dévisage. La mine sombre. Les mains croisées entre ses genoux, alors qu'il est penché vers moi.

"Tu comprends que je me pose des questions après ça."

Je déglutis et croise de nouveau son regard. J'ai quand même eu le bon sens de ne pas nommer Daryl et Aaron. Même si la situation de Daryl ne sera pas meilleure, au moins Aaron reste en sécurité. Quoi que personne ne l'est vraiment tant que Negan rôde. Je sais que le passage sur l'accident a attiré son attention, sachant qu'il s'agissait de son véhicule et de ses hommes. Mais il choisi d'aborder un tout autre sujet:

"Alors dis-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Michigan?"

Je me pince pour ne pas souffler de soulagement, bien que je ressente un étau autour de mon coeur à l'idée d'évoquer cette expérience devant lui. Sachant que jamais personne hormis Deanne ne l'a entendue. Je ne veux pas trahir ma soeur, ni notre promesse de ne plus en parler. Mais je suppose que les choses sont différentes maintenant. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et prend une courte inspiration.

"J'ai tué un groupe d'hommes."

Le silence se prolonge. Son sourire est figé et son regard me scrute encore.

"Bordel... je suis un putain de chanceux de pas t'avoir tuée." murmure-t-il, impressionné.

Je détourne le regard, évitant de lui montrer les larmes qui commencent à perler. Tuer un humain n'est une pas une chose dont je suis fière. Exterminer ces vies a été un coup dur pour moi...et ma morale.

"C'était un acte de légitime défense..." dis-je, comme pour me convaincre.

Il rit légèrement.

"T'es pas dans un tribunal, garde ça pour Rick...non...moi ce que je vois, c'est que tu as ta place ici."

Il parle d'un ton étrangement...calme. Doux. J'aime pas ça.

"Je ne suis pas comme vous."

"C'est ça. En attendant tu as buté trois mecs qui allaient changer ta sœur en poupée gonflable, t'as pris leur 4x4 et t'as taillé la route jusqu'ici. Tu sais comment j'appelle ça? De la survie. C'est ce qu'on fait ici."

Je reste silencieuse, et refuse toujours de le laisser voir mon trouble, même s'il est facilement remarquable.

"Gracie chérie..."

Sa main traverse l'espace entre nous et ses doigts tournent mon visage vers lui.

"Ce qui nous différencie des animaux, c'est pas Taylor Swift ou les bagnoles. C'est notre capacité d'adaptation à un nouveau monde. Tu t'es faite aux morts-vivants. Tu t'es faite à Alexandria. Tu te feras à moi et à mon Nouvel Ordre Mondial."

Son regard faussement compatissant me ferait presque oublier son injonction. Je dois m'habituer ou je finirai en marcheur...ou pire.

"Si je suis là, c'est pour remplir ma part du contrat, et m'assurer que tu gardes tes sales pattes loin de ma soeur et de Daryl."

Sa lueur de folie revient, montrant à nouveau sa vraie nature. Je ne suis pas comme lui, quoi qu'il dise. Et me briser sera très dur, un vrai challenge. C'est pour ça qu'il me gardera en vie. Il rit, sa langue entre ses dents.

"Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ta soeur ne risque rien tant que tu ne fais pas de conneries. Daryl est mon hochet...je m'en priverai pas, même pas pour toi. T'es pas jalouse?"

Il me regarde, comme pour répéter sa question.

"Non..."

"Non?"

Son pouce caresse mon menton et sa prise se raffermit sur mon visage, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Vas te faire foutre..."

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est sorti. Je me suis juré de me contrôler devant lui, mais il met ma patience à rude épreuve.

"Eh ben voilà...tu sais parler aux hommes, toi."

Je ne peux pas jouer la comédie. Chaque atome de mon corps brûle de le tuer à mains nues. Ou du moins essayer. Il est tellement énorme...

"Mate-moi ce regard...Je te boufferais toute crue si je pouvais."

Je grimace, réagissant mal à l'allusion.

 _Rappelles-toi ton plan...laisse-le venir vers toi._

Tu parles d'un plan.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherais? T'es Negan, non?" dis-je d'un voix un peu trop tremblante, et le regard un peu trop brillant pour inviter qui que ce soit à me sauter.

Pathétique.

Et franchement, le souvenir de Drake est encore trop vivace pour que je l'autorise à me faire quoi que ce soit. Son rire gutturale, son regard vorace et ses doigts glissant sur ma gorge jusqu'en haut de ma poitrine me font frissonner de peur. Sa main est si énorme qu'il pourrait presser ma gorge comme une canette vide.

"Pas ce soir...C'est la nuit de Sherry. Tu la connais?"

Je secoue la tête, soulagée. Mais pas pour longtemps.

"Tu devrais faire connaissance avec les filles. Elles ne mordent pas. Enfin, je pense pas qu'elles essaieraient après ce que t'as fait à leur copine..."

Il part d'un rire amusé. Il se relève dans un soupir, prenant le camescope sur la table.

"J'ai bien une idée de ce que je pourrais en faire..."

La nausée me fait fermer les lèvres. Mais je suis soulagée de le voir se diriger vers la porte.

 _Sors...sors vite..._

Mais bien sûr, ça aurait été trop beau. Il s'arrête à mi-chemin et se retourne vers moi, l'index levé.

"Une dernière chose, Gracie."

Ma respiration s'accélère. Il ne va pas oublier l'accident. Il n'a rien oublié.

"Le jour où t'es arrivée à Alexandria...tu sais qui t'a emmenée là-bas?"

Qu'est-ce que je dois dire? Je n'ai pas les idées assez claires pour inventer une histoire!

"Heu..."

Je n'arrive pas à parler.

"C'est pas grave, mon coeur, j'ai tout le temps."

Ce qu'il fait ne facilite pas la situation. Il vient vers moi. De plus en plus près, envahissant mon espace vital. J'étouffe. Il s'accroupit devant moi et pose ses deux mains sur mes cuisses. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

"Je...je ne m'en souviens pas."

Son visage reste neutre, et son regard traquant le mien ne m'aide pas. Mon Dieu, mais comment je vais faire pour le tuer si je ne peux même pas formuler une pensée cohérente quand il est avec moi! Il prend une profonde inspiration, claque ses mains sur mes cuisses, me faisant sursauter.

"T'essaierais pas de me raconter des craques, hein? Parce que tu sais de quoi je suis capable, si je découvre la vérité?"

Je veux déglutir, mais ma gorge est sèche. Je me contente d'ouvrir et fermer ma bouche. Comme pour appuyer son idée, il continu:

"N'essai pas de protéger qui que ce soit. Personne n'est en sécurité si je ne l'ai pas décidé." murmure-t-il juste devant mon visage.

Il a du voir mes larmes, mais je peux encore renverser la situation à mon avantage. Je baisse les yeux, comme pour chercher à me souvenir, puis je les relève pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Non, je... je n'ai pas vu son visage. Mon...mon front a heurté le volant, tout était flou, j'avais peur pour ma soeur, et...j'ai entendu des voix, mais je ne reconnaissais personne, je le jure...je...je ne...je ne connaissais personne...sauf Lucy...et...je crois que c'était Abraham, mais tu l'as déjà tué!"

"Hé, hé, hé...c'est bon...je te crois. Calme-toi." dit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains.

Il est tactile, et ça ne m'aide pas. Je voudrais fuir, je me maudis d'être aussi fragile, mais au moins ça a eu le mérite de lui faire avaler mon histoire. Y insérer un petit bout de vérité, ce petit détail qui fait que je sois crédible a été une vraie torture pour moi, mais je sais qu'Abe ne m'en aurait pas voulu...

 _Aaron est en sécurité...tout va bien..._

Je le regarde, et vois qu'il est sincère. Je suis tellement tremblante que je suis incapable de déplier mes doigts pour dégager les mèches de cheveux de mon visage.

"C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Repose toi."

Puis il colle ses lèvres sur mon front et s'éloigne de moi. Mais je ne m'autorise à respirer qu'une fois qu'il sort. Je suis alors prise d'une autre crise d'hyperventilation. Je fonce dans la salle de bain, et baigne mon visage d'eau froide.

Il y a cru, tout va bien.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment?

.

.

.

 **Alors?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hiya!**

 **Non, je ne suis pas morte! Et non je n'ai pas abandonné la fiction (loin de là) !**

 **Je reviens humblement à vous, lecteurs chéris en espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ce retard et que vous aimerez ce que j'ai écris ^^**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui réchauffent mon petit coeur!**

 **Angelique** **: Ton énergie me plaît toujours autant ! Contente que ça t'es plût! Dis, j'aime bien tes expressions "recracher mon coeur" ^^ C'est assez graphique! Et tu es sur la bonne voie avec Drake, son rôle sera déterminant pour Grace chez les Saviors. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu ne sera jamais indigne de mes fictions très chère lectrice! Gros bisous à toi!**

 **Tatuuum:** **Salut toi! Je suis super honorée que tu ai choisi ma fiction pour te replonger dans l'univers de TWD. Non, Drake n'est pas un personnage de la série, et oui, c'est un malade qui fait très peur. En tout cas, je ne peux que t'encourager à te plonger dans la nouvelle saison, elle est juste géniale!**

 **Ichiga** **: Oui, il y a un moment où elle va passer à la casserole la pauvre chérie, on va espérer que ce ne sera pas aussi traumatisant qu'avec Drake...En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, tu me fais super plaisir. Ces dialogues sont énormément de boulot et ça me fait plaisir qu'ils fassent leur effet.**

 **Et merci à Tendevils et à Kirby-Roxas pour vos reviews au fur et à mesure que votre lecture avance! Ca me fait super plaisir et ça m'aide à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer!**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à vous tous!**

 **Chapitre 8:**

 **Alliances**

Respire...

J'inspire profondément, bien que mon coeur tambourine douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Des fourmillements se répandent dans mes bras et mes jambes. Mes jambes se font lourdes. Je garde les yeux fermés, alors que je me guide à tâtons devant mon nouveau miroir, cadeau de Negan apporté avec la robe. J'ai réprimé une nausée incontrôlable en les voyant installer la bête dans le fond de ma chambre. Simon, que je n'avais pas revu depuis mon arrivée ici, s'est posté dans un coin de la chambre et a passé les cinq minutes de l'installation, à observer ma réaction. Je ne me suis pas fatiguée à jouer la comédie, et il a ri de mon état.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, t'auras largement le temps de le remercier comme il faut."

Ils sont très vite sortis. Je n'ai rien pour le recouvrir. Je suis restée très longtemps prostrée sur le sol dos au miroir, la tête contre mes genoux. Et puis, une petite voix m'a parlé. Du plus profond de moi, j'ai compris que me haïr, moi et mes cicatrices, celles de mon corps et de mon esprit, ne me ressemble pas. Je ne suis pas cette fille là. Alors, j'ai pris sur moi, et j'ai ignoré mes propres larmes lorsque je me suis déshabillée. Bientôt, il possédera ce corps, quoi que je fasse. Je ne dois pas le contrarier ou il s'en prendra à Alexandria et il pourrait considérer que plus rien ne le retient de tuer Lucy. C'est en pensant à elle que j'ouvre les yeux, maintenant.

Je porte immédiatement ma main à ma bouche, et étouffe un sanglot. Mes côtes saillent et les os de mes hanches pointent. Mes cernes foncés creusent tant et si bien sous mes yeux que je ne suis plus capable de dire s'il s'agit de mon bleu ou de ma fatigue. Mes yeux autrefois bleu-verts ne sont plus qu'une vague brume terne. Mon teint se rapproche plus de celui des cadavres rampants dehors que de celui de ses femmes, et je ne peux plus distinguer mes tâches de rousseur sous la pâleur de ma peau. Les mèches folles sur ma tête, pointent dans tous les sens. Je comprends alors que pour toujours vouloir de moi, il devait vraiment vouloir y gagner son ascendant sur Alexandria et Rick.

Ce que je donnerais pour les revoir encore une fois. Malheureusement, je vais devoir arranger ça moi-même. Et Negan y passera. Il ne pensera jamais à autre chose qu'à un moyen de pression en me voyant si je ne fais pas un effort. Je ne veux pas être belle pour lui. Je ne veux pas me sentir belle près de lui. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Ma nausée se calme un peu et je m'habitue à la vision de ce que je suis devenue. Il faudra que je mange plus que cela. Maintenant, mon but devra être ma seule motivation. Je vais vers la commode et ouvre un des tiroirs pour observer la lingerie mise à ma disposition. Je claque le tiroir avec dégoût. Il peut toujours rêver. De toutes façons je suis trop maigre pour tenir dedans. Je me rhabille rapidement et vais frapper trois coups distincts sur la porte. Lorsque Luke l'ouvre, il me jauge de son regard ennuyé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Il bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ne prend pas la peine de se couvrir la bouche. Je lui réponds, dégoûtée:

"J'ai faim. Ramène-moi un truc mangeable."

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et claque la porte derrière moi. Très peu habitué à m'entendre parler de la sorte, et encore moins avec lui, il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il ne lui faut pas trente secondes pour entrer et me pointer du doigt.

"Pour qui tu te prends ? Je n'obéis qu'à Negan et c'est pas une de ses putes qui va me donner des ordres !"

Sa face devient rouge, sa main tremble. Il n'aime pas le manque de respect. Alors il ne va pas aimer ce qui va suivre.

"Oh mais tu vas le faire." je dis, tranquillement en m'installant dans le fauteuil.

Il jure bruyamment et s'approche dangereusement de moi retenant sa main de justesse. J'entends ses doigts craquer tant il serre son poing.

"C'est ou ça, ou je lui raconte que tu as permis à Drake d'entrer dans ma chambre et me violer."

Son visage blêmit immédiatement. Il suffoque et je sens son attitude refroidir. Il se redresse et tente de calmer sa respiration. Il est beaucoup moins bon comédien que Negan. Je ravale un sourire en le voyant faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas m'étrangler. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, seuls Negan et Drake sont capables de me faire paniquer. Je croise mes jambes, et pose mes mains jointes sur mes cuisses dans une position décontractée et parfaitement à l'aise.

"De la viande, s'il te plaît. Et démerde toi pour que ça ne vienne pas d'une des personnes que vous aimez terroriser. Je le saurai."

Il me fusille du regard un long moment, avant de se reprendre. Il se redresse et rajuste sa veste. Il fait une grimace, et parle comme si cela lui demandait toute sa volonté :

"Ce sera tout?"

Je lui souris alors largement.

"Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne serais pas contre des fruits."

Il fulmine et son regard promet tout ce qu'il ne peut pas prononcer. Je suis sûre que les autres femmes sont bien trop contentes de ne pas voir les hommes de Negan pour leur demander quoi que ce soit. Ce qui fait germer une idée dans mon esprit.

"Attends !" je l'apostrophe avant qu'il ne sorte.

Ses doigts se contractent sur la porte, et il tourne lentement la tête dans ma direction.

"Quoi encore ?"

"Sers-moi à manger avec les autres. Je serai avec elles. Ramène-ça en grande quantité."

Il acquiesce difficilement, et sort en claquant la porte.

Je vais avoir besoin d'amies ici, même si je sais que je ne peux pas leur faire confiance. La brebis galeuse qui rumine dans son coin est toujours plus suspecte que celle qui se mêle au troupeau et suit le mouvement. Il va falloir que je commence à prendre cette mission au sérieux. Il m'a prouvé hier soir que je n'ai ni sa confiance, ni le peu de respect qu'il m'accordait au début. Les autres filles peuvent m'instruire sur lui. Si je le connais mieux, je peux le cerner. Et Daryl ne sera plus en danger. Je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée absurde que je peux retenir Negan de le tuer.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité, je prends une brosse à cheveux et me place devant le miroir. Et comme pour effectuer une opération compliquée, je serre les lèvres et fait glisser la brosse des racines aux pointes. Et je répète ce geste jusqu'à discipliner mes boucles. Je réprime un juron en voyant les poignées de cheveux restées dans la brosse. Il faut que je reprenne des forces avant le mariage, il faut que je le gagne, il faut que je brouille les pistes.

"Ne t'en fais pas Rick. On sera bientôt rentrés."

 **0o0**

" Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, Grace."

Je promène mon regard sur toute la salle, mais je ne rencontre que du mépris et de la crainte. Elles restent toutes aussi loin de moi que possible, seules Bonnie et Charlene ont décidé de me tenir compagnie. Je tire nerveusement sur ma robe pour couvrir mes genoux amaigris, alors que mon autre main ramène une mèche derrière mon oreille. La théorie était beaucoup plus facile quand j'y pensais, entre les quatre murs de la chambre. Mais il faut avouer que battre leur copine comme un tapis n'est pas terrible comme première impression. Je n'ose pas la chercher du regard, d'ailleurs. Je suis trop contente de la diversion que m'offrent mes deux interlocutrices, elles aussi contentes de pouvoir enfin créer des liens avec la nouvelle. Elles me pensent totalement acquise. Pour un début, c'est mieux que rien.

"T'es pas originaire d'ici, hein? Ton accent n'est pas du sud."

"Non. Ma soeur et moi venions du nord quand...quand on a été...trouvées."

Je prends une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux. Tout aurait pu être tellement différent. Ces gens, ma famille auraient pu mourir sous la batte de Negan, et les filles dans ce coin auraient pu continuer à se faire violer sans que cela ne nous affecte. Si seulement ce jour-là, sur l'autoroute, j'avais pris la sortie suivante Si seulement je n'avais pas paniqué après avoir aperçu Daryl dans mon rétroviseur. Mais je l'ai vu, et je l'ai fuit, et maintenant je suis assise dans cette putain de foire, ce simulacre de vie normale. Et mon expression est si convaincante, que Charlene claque la langue de compassion et soupire en posant sa main sur la mienne.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens, chérie. Mais on est une famille ici, tu ne te sentiras plus seule."

Tout en moi crie de retirer ma main et de la lui mettre au visage, mais son sourire sincère et ses yeux compatissants m'en empêchent. C'est comme parler à une enfant de dix ans dans un corps d'adulte. Je promène mon regard sur la pièce, alors qu'elle me raconte sa propre vie. Elle est plus grande que ce dont je me souvenais. En fait, d'avoir gardé le dos tourné ne m'avait pas beaucoup aidée à évaluer les lieux, mais la pièce équivaut à un grand appartement, assez grand pour que douze femmes s'y trouvent sans empiéter sur l'espace vital de l'autre. Un grand bar longe le mur du fond sur trois mètres où dix tabourets capitonnés sont alignés. Trois canapés se font face dans le coin droit, séparés par une table basse, et aux quatre coins de la pièce, une console est posée, portant tour à tour du whisky ou une plante verte. Le tout dans un décor sobre et étonnement élégant.

Aucune des filles ne fait tâche. Toutes portent la même robe noire courte et décolletée, et une paire de talons aiguilles qui devait, fût un temps, être hors de prix. Leurs cous, bras, poignets, oreilles et même leurs cheveux brillent de parures plus exorbitantes les unes que les autres. Rien n'est trop beau pour ses femelles. Un flash de notre discussion de la veille me rappelle son regard noir et soupçonneux avant de partir. Je suis secouée d'un frisson. J'interromps Charlene pour un besoin pressant :

"Bonnie, il me faut un verre."

Elle acquiesce, la mine sombre. Mon verre est rempli de tequila que je descends d'un trait. L'alcool réchauffe mon ventre noué, et éclaircit ma vue et mes idées.

"Où est Tasha?" je demande, à leur grande surprise.

"Dans sa chambre, je pense..." dit Charlene en me regardant comme si j'avais une troisième jambe au milieu du visage.

Je descends du tabouret et fais un pas vers le boudoir menant aux appartements des filles. Bonnie me rattrape.

"Attends!"

Elle me fait face et m'impose un pas en arrière vers le bar, avant que je n'attire plus l'attention. Je ne vois pas bien comment être discrète dans une pièce où tous les regards sont tournés vers moi !

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu te pointes chez elle, comme ça. Pas après la dernière fois."

Je la regarde, étonnée.

"Je pensais que Negan l'avait réconfortée, non?"

Elle soupire et frotte un de ses sourcils.

"Il a aimé qu'elle décide d'éliminer la concurrence, mais il n'aime pas les filles faciles. Elle est folle de lui, et elle pense que tu as gâché ce qu'ils avaient, ou en tous cas ce qu'elle pense qu'il se passait entre eux. La vérité, c'est qu'elle l'ennuie et qu'il l'aurait bientôt jetée s'il ne t'avait pas trouvée avant."

"Donc elle m'en veut encore..."

Je dois me pincer pour ne pas rire. Ou peut-être que je devrais pleurer pour cette pauvre fille. A quoi elle pensait? C'est Negan, putain! Si elle veut un prince charmant elle est tombée au mauvais endroit. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à avoir été atteinte par cette connerie d'apocalypse. L'amour... non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

"Je vais lui présenter mes excuses pour son nez, et je vais lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de me tuer, je le ferai avant que Negan ne pose la main sur moi."

Bonnie secoue la tête, et me sourit, comme pour me dire que je sortirai bien vite de mon illusion. Elle n'a pas tort.

J'avance, cette fois accompagnée par Bonnie. Le boudoir est une sacrée merveille aussi. Enfin, comparé à ce que j'ai pu voir jusque là. De grandes fenêtres s'alignent le long du mur sur la droite de la porte d'entrée. Des divans sont disposés à proximité de guéridons portant des fruits frais et de l'eau. Je sais d'où viennent ces fruits, et ça me retourne l'estomac. Je traverse la pièce à pas rapides, évitant de jeter des coups d'oeil autour de moi. Je ne veux pas m'y habituer, même si je le dois. Nous arrivons rapidement devant sa chambre, la porte au fond d'une rangée d'autres portes. Je suppose que je vais devoir emménager ici après le mariage. Numéro 82.

Je lève un poing déterminé et l'abats deux fois sur la porte. Je souffle par le nez, sachant que je pourrais très bien ne pas aimer ce qu'il va se passer après. La porte s'ouvre immédiatement sur un visage furibond. Je devine que si cela avait été une autre des filles, elle en aurait pâti. Mais son regard change instantanément, passant de la surprise à la fureur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Elle a une jolie voix, même pour me cracher des menaces. Ses cris me reviennent en mémoire. Un léger pincement de culpabilité me fait détourner les yeux de son nez bosselé, et son oeil reprend peu à peu une couleur normale.

"Je viens voir comment tu vas."

Elle arque un sourcil, pas dupe pour un sou. Elle croise étroitement ses bras sur sa poitrine, et dégage une mèche de son visage d'un vif mouvement de tête. Elle pose son épaule contre le montant de la porte, me signifiant bien que je n'entrerai pas chez elle, et elle laisse ses yeux me toiser comme si je n'étais pas mieux qu'une vieille vache dans un champ de paons.

"C'est Negan qui t'envoie ?"

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lutte pour ne pas me pincer l'arrête du nez.

"Non... non je viens toute seule. Il m'a fallu un temps d'adaptation, mais je sais que je serai bien mieux ici que dehors. Alors autant faire la paix avec tout le monde et repartir de zéro."

A contre coeur, je lève ma main droite dans sa direction. Je réprime un sourire alors qu'elle esquisse un mouvement de recul, ses yeux se fermant automatiquement. Bonnie vole à mon secours en prenant sa main et la mettant dans la mienne. Elle est beaucoup moins douce qu'elle en a l'air, et vue de près, je peux voir de multiples cicatrices strier ses bras et sa poitrine... des brûlures de cigarettes entre autres. Je serre sa main brièvement, mais la relâche avec beaucoup plus de retenue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus appris sur elle en une poignée de mains, que sur Charlene après ses interminables monologues. Son regard se fait plus farouche. Tasha sort en fermant la porte derrière elle, et me fait face, son visage dangereusement proche du mien.

"Rentre-toi bien dans le crâne que rien de ce que tu verras ici, rien de ce qu'il vient de se passer ou de ce que Negan voudra te faire croire ne fera de nous des copines, c'est clair ? "

Elle y met tellement de coeur qu'elle ne peut pas être sérieuse. Elle est beaucoup trop seule. J'acquiesce néanmoins, m'efforçant de paraître neutre.

"Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Mais je ne connais pas Negan, et t'as l'air d'être la plus proche de lui."

Elle sourit et lâche un rire amer.

"Tu veux que je te donne des conseils? Et j'y gagne quoi moi ?"

Je n'ai pas eu à me creuser les méninges.

"Je ne supporte pas plus que les autres filles ici, de faire partie de sa collection. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à le ramener vers toi."

Bonnie me darde un instant d'un regard incrédule, je la calme d'un vague mouvement de la main. Tasha avait baissé la tête, évaluant le pour et le contre. Puis elle me regarde de nouveau.

"De toutes façon il n'aime pas les rousses, ça ne devrait pas lui prendre longtemps avant de revenir vers moi."

La pauvre est complètement mordue. Je suis secouée de frissons en la voyant, le regard vague et un sourire béat naissant sur ses lèvres rouges. Je préfère mettre fin à notre échange.

"Aller, viens. J'ai demandé à Luke de nous apporter de quoi manger."

Elle passe devant moi, fouettant mon visage de sa longue chevelure noire. J'en serais presque jalouse : à côté d'elle je ressemble à un rôdeur. Bonnie me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle attrape mon bras et marche à pas lents avec moi.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu, mais tu devrais vite abandonner. Il est malin, Grace. Aucune de nous n'a pu passer à travers ses mailles."

Je la regarde longuement. Elle est terrifiée, et je comprends que si elle prend les choses en main, c'est parce qu'elle se sent responsable de ces jeunes femmes. Je lui prends la main, déjà désolée de ce que je vais lui dire.

"J'ai fais la promesse de faire sortir ma famille indemne de cette histoire, quoiqu'il arrive. Je compte m'y tenir."

Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme, ne sachant comment me convaincre que c'est de la folie. Je suppose qu'elle voit juste, mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. Même si ça doit être à leurs dépends.

 **0o0**

"Ne bouge plus."

"Sérieusement? "

"Arrête, je vais te piquer!"

Je m'immobilise tant bien que mal pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de reprendre mes déambulations. Charlene me suit avec cette autre fille dont j'ai paumé le nom, et qui essaie de poser des épingles sur ma robe. La robe que Negan a choisie, et que je vais devoir porter. J'ai vomi toute la matinée, et ça devient pire avec cette chose sur moi.

"T'es magnifique..."

Je me retourne brusquement vers elle, renversant la fille sur son dos et pointant Charlene du doigt.

"Charlene, je te jure que si tu la fermes pas, je vais devoir te faire mal."

Tasha glousse en se resservant un verre de whisky.

Charlene n'en perd pas son sourire.

"Eh ben...t'as ton petit caractère, toi. Mais t'inquiète pas, on t'aime comme tu es."

Oh Seigneur Dieu...

La veille, après le repas copieux que je leur ai offert, les choses se sont détendues entre moi et les filles. Je dois dire que la plupart d'entre elles sont beaucoup moins résignées qu'elles en avaient l'air le premier jour. Mais beaucoup ne sont pas convaincues de ma sincérité, comme Tasha, et préféraient rester avec elle que de poser le regard sur la folle que je suis. Cela dit, trois d'entre elles ont acceptées de m'aider à me préparer au mariage. Bonnie est restée en retrait, trop effrayée et angoissée pour s'approcher de moi. Si ça devait péter pour moi, elle préférait rester loin des retombées.

J'ai aussi fait la rencontre d'une autre jeune femme qui semblait plus en charge du harem que Bonnie. Je n'avais jamais remarqué sa proximité avec Negan (peut-être parce que je les évite comme la peste), mais Bonnie a insisté sur le fait que c'est sa petite protégée. L'ex-femme de Dwight, avant que Negan ne jette son dévolu sur elle et ne referme ses griffes sur sa gorge. Elle est très belle, ça ne fait aucun doute. Avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux châtains qui retombent sur ses épaules, et sa taille menue, ses lèvres pleines. Sherry. Elle ne m'a jamais approchée, ne m'observant que de loin assise sur un canapé aux côtés d'Amber (une petite chose fragile et éplorée). Je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre que je dois la garder à l'oeil. Elle m'observe avec trop d'insistance.

Charlene, Tasha et une autre filles sont venues dans ma chambre en début d'après-midi, et ça a l'air de pas trop mal se passer.

Je lève les yeux et reprends mes cent pas, quand enfin, la pauvre fille se relève, les joues rouges et les lunettes de travers.

"Ca y est! J'ai fini! Enlève-la, maintenant." sourit-elle.

Je tire violemment sur la fermeture éclaire et sors de ce truc comme si c'était chauffé à blanc. Je retiens de force mes larmes, et force un sourire quand elles s'apprêtent à sortir.

Il a fixé sa date. Demain.

Je veux revoir Daryl. Je donnerais un bras pour lui parler de nouveau. Est-ce qu'ils lui ont dit? Comment je vais réagir face à lui ? Ils nous ont gardés séparés depuis si longtemps que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir garder un visage impassible devant lui. Ou si je vais pouvoir le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

Je ferme les miens quelques instants. Je revois la lueur sadique dans les yeux de Negan, et cette même lueur changer lorsque j'ai finalement capitulé. Il me désire vraiment. Ca va être plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je m'engage sur un chemin semé d'embûches, mais c'est le prix à payer. Soudain un autre souvenir plus dérangeant matérialise Drake sous mes yeux, et je sens de nouveau ses doigts autour de ma gorge, et son souffle sur mon épaule, son membre me fendant en deux, et ce plaisir sadique dans son regard alors que je le suppliais.

Je referme mes bras autour de ma poitrine, essayant de retrouver ma respiration et mon calme. Je m'assieds sur ce lit que j'ai juré de ne jamais toucher, et je fais face à mon reflet maigre dans le miroir.

Non mais regardez-moi ça... comment je vais m'en sortir, moi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alors?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Nouveau chapitre, nouveau tournant dans la vie compliquée de notre chère Grace.**

 **Comme je l'expliquais à Just D, c'est un sacré problème et un challenge de ouf que me présentait ce chapitre, mais j'en suis venu à bout, telle l'écrivaine victorieuse que je suis (mais alors pas-du-tout ) !**

 **Gros gros Big Up à toi, Just D, t'assure vraiment.**

 **A vous, mes reviwers de mon coeur:**

 **Ichiga:** **Negan ne plaisante jamais avec les affaires sérieuses. Et oui, Eugène dans l'histoire va enfin nous apporter un peu de rigolade (elle en a besoin la petite Grace). Et le fait que la nature de Negan ne soit pas évidente pour toutes les femmes, je vais la mentionner plus tard. C'est un mec qui a un passé trouble et je vais me faire un plaisir d'y mettre un peu de clarté! Niark niark!**

 **Just D:** **Grand merci à toi pour cette review, ça me touche toujours les compliments sur mes fictions ^^ Bravo à toi pour ta capacité à mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes chantiers !**

 **Angelique:** **Tu sais ce qui me fais le plus marrer? C'est que je me suis marrée comme une folle à les écrire ^^ Contente que ça t'ai plût !**

 **TheMadB** **: Bonjour, bel(le) étranger(e) ! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu ais décidé de t'arrêter un peu par là. Tu ne le regretteras pas et bonne lecture! (et merci beaucoup pour tous ces jolis compliments!)**

 **Sur ce : BONNE LECTURE BORDEL DE MERDE! (oulà faut que je prenne l'air...)**

 **0o0**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **« C'est mon mariage, putain ! »**

L'air devient lourd, et mes membres sont comme anesthésiés. Des clameurs ne me parviennent qu'un vague soupir, et de la foule, je ne retiens qu'un visage. Bien que je sache qu'il ne me fera plus rien, je ne peux empêcher un frisson de me secouer toute entière lorsque Drake croise mon regard, un sourire carnassier et les yeux flamboyants, rendus fous par l'alcool. Quoiqu'il n'a jamais eu besoin de cela pour me faire peur. Son essence même est mauvaise.

Je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard, je n'entends même pas ce que Negan, juste à ma droite, clame à la foule qui s'étend à nos pieds, comme une mer humaine. Un océan de regards tour à tour galvanisés, apeurés ou simplement soumis. Pas une once de défi ou de désaccord. C'est plus terrifiant encore que les monstres qui travaillent pour lui. Soudain, Drake tend sa bouteille dans ma direction et hurle avec ses hommes quelque chose à mon intention. Cela agit sur moi comme un seau d'eau froide en plein visage

"A Grace et Negan!"

Et alors ceux qui ne buvaient pas sont violemment battus dans l'hilarité générale. Je suis dans un asile de fous. Mais je ne bronche pas en voyant le vieil homme, la bouche ensanglantée, jeté aux pieds de Negan, le regard aussi dur que l'acier.

"Regarde-ça, Gracie chérie. Il ne veut pas boire à ta santé." murmure-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je réprime une violente nausée. Il rit contre moi et s'éloigne vers l'escalier menant de la plateforme où nous dominons la salle, comme des putain de souverains... il est complètement malade. Il descend les escaliers lentement, son sourire goguenard ne rétrécissant pas le moins du monde. Il reprend Lucille des mains de Fat Joey et se place à gauche du vieux malheureux, se tenant assez loin pour que je puisse tout voir de là où je suis. Il le pointe de sa batte et entame un discours comme ceux qu'il aime.

"Toi, tu ne manques pas d'air. Je t'invite à mon mariage, je t'offre le gîte et le couvert, et toi, tu manques de respect à ma femme?"

Les hommes de Negan le soulèvent alors sans ménagement par les bras, et l'agenouillent devant lui. Le vieillard le fixe d'un regard sans équivoque où on peut lire une expression qu'offrirait un père déçu, mais aussi de la pitié. Mais Negan n'y prête pas attention. Il pose Lucille sur le sommet de son crâne dégarni et dit assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

"Rien ne me rebiffe plus que le manque de respect. Alors tu vas te tourner vers elle et lui demander pardon."

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, je ferme les yeux quelques instants pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau. Il m'a assez vue pleurer. Mais comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir partager la vie de cet enfoiré ? Le vieil homme se redresse, comme l'avait fait Abe avant de se faire tuer, et dit d'une voix étonnement forte pour sa constitution :

"J'ai traversé trois guerres, fiston, et battu un cancer. J'ai eu deux merveilleuses épouses et dix petits enfants qui m'ont rendu plus heureux que tu ne le seras jamais. Et ma vie s'est arrêtée lorsque j'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, alors si tu comptes avoir une loque morte de peur comme cadeau de mariage, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais ce ne sera pas moi."

Je retiens mon souffle, alors qu'il tourne la tête dans ma direction. Il me sourit, le regard tendre et une expression sincèrement désolée sur le visage.

"Je vous souhaite une belle vie, Grace. Vous le méritez. Ne le suiv..."

Lucille l'a interrompu d'un violent coup dans l'abdomen. Un craquement sinistre accompagne sa chute sur le ventre. Il n'a pas crié, mais tout le sang sorti de sa bouche me dit qu'il n'en n'a plus pour longtemps. Negan le relève et je l'entends lui dire :

"Il n'y a rien qui ne mérite plus de respect que les tripes. Et toi, t'en as Bobby. Je te garderai toujours en mémoire, vieux. Tu comprends que je ne peux pas te garder après ce que tu viens de faire. Je passerais pour quoi si je te laissais t'en tirer comme ça ?"

Il le lâche, et la mâchoire du vieux Bobby claque violemment sur le sol. Ma respiration s'accélère, et je ne peux retenir mes larmes, alors qu'il soulève Lucille loin au-dessus de sa tête.

"Adieu, Bobby! Et que ça serve de leçon à tous les connards vivant sous MON toit!"

Je ferme les yeux, mais le son ne m'épargne pas. Des projections tièdes atterrissent sur mon visage, et lorsque les gémissements de douleur se taisent, des sanglots étouffés retentissent dans la salle. Je lève les yeux vers mon nouvel époux, et l'entends s'écrier avec son inébranlable sourire :

"Eh ben alors! C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement! C'est mon mariage, putain ! Alors faites au moins semblant de vous éclater !"

Les sanglots les plus bruyants devaient être les miens, et lorsque son regard s'est posé sur moi, je n'ai pas su jouer la comédie comme je m'étais juré de le faire. Il me lance un regard désolé, et me rejoint vite.

"Oh, mon ange..."

Il me prend dans ses bras puissants, et l'odeur de sang devient plus forte, et si vivace que je me mords la langue pour ne pas lui vomir dessus. Je ferme les yeux et essaie d'occulter le sourire de Bobby. Il pose ses lèvres sur mes cheveux et ses doigts se promènent dans mon dos et sur mes hanches. Je réprime un frisson de dégoût.

"Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton jour, princesse. Mais il m'a provoqué. Aller, arrête de pleurer, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça."

Je n'arrive pas à calmer les spasmes qui secouent mon abdomen et mes épaules. Puis il lève la tête de mes cheveux et tourne la tête. J'entends un rire gronder dans sa poitrine et traverser ses lèvres au-dessus de ma tête.

"Regarde-ça, mon ange : la bonniche est venue ramasser les morceaux de Bobby!"

Il tourne ma tête sans ménagement vers la gauche, et je réprime un cri. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et un sourire de soulagement se forme automatiquement sur mes lèvres : Daryl était là depuis le début ! Ses cheveux ont poussés et tombent sur son visage sombre et violacé. Ils l'ont frappé. Il est vêtu de la même tenue informe que les autres otages. Son visage s'éclaire quelques instants lorsqu'il croise mon regard, puis il baisse précipitamment la tête et s'affaire à sa tâche dégradante. Il a maigri. Mais son regard reste farouche, et un rictus mauvais déforme ses lèvres lorsque Negan plaque de nouveau ses lèvres sur ma tempe. Je peux facilement imaginer son regard provocateur et son sourire triomphant, alors qu'il répète ses baisers dans mes cheveux. Lorsque je suis aussi faible, inutile et qu'il me tient dans ses griffes comme ça, j'ai envie de mourir. Des flashes de la nuit d'enfer où nous avons fait sa rencontre, mon ventre se contracte violemment. Il essuie son nez du revers de sa manche, alors que deux autres prisonniers soulèvent le corps de Bobby, enfin libéré de sa prison. Je l'envie. Nos regards restent connectés encore quelques instants, le temps que je lui fasse comprendre que tout vas bien, et qu'il me confirme qu'il en va de même pour lui. Il se penche alors pour ramasser les morceaux restés au sol. Je détourne le regard, incapable de supporter ce qu'il essaie de faire de lui. Daryl est fort, beaucoup trop pour son bien. Et cela risque de se retourner contre lui.

Je me détourne de tout cela et retourne sur mes pas, laissant Negan se régaler de son œuvre.

"Où tu vas, Gracie? »

Il me rattrape par le bras et me force à le regarder en relevant mon menton.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, t'as encore les images du rouquin et du bridé de l'autre nuit. »

Il se penche un peu plus vers moi, et je sais que personne ne peut entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

« Je devais faire ce que j'ai fait, tu le comprends ? Tu crois que c'est un plaisir ? Que je prends mon pied là-dedans ? C'est une putain de tragédie, Grace. Mais il a provoqué ce qui lui est arrivé. Je ne peux pas prendre de risque. »

Il marque une pause et son regard dérive quelques secondes sur Daryl. Ma gorge se noue et je pince les lèvres pour ne rien dire.

« Et j'aimerais que t'arrêtes de lorgner mes bonniches quand tu crois que je ne regarde pas. Ne me rends pas jaloux, Gracie. Tu sais que ça ne finira pas bien. »

Puis son sourire se reforme comme par magie et il prend mon visage en coupe dans ses larges battoirs :

« Aller ! Vas te bourrer la gueule et fais-toi sexy pour moi ! Fais pas trop d'excès quand même, hein. Je veux pas avoir à me taper une comateuse. »

Je me détourne de lui, le regard vide, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les membres tremblants. Bonnie m'attendait au coin du mur, elle entoure mes épaules de son bras et me fait traverser le mur de rires alcoolisés, de mains baladeuses et de blagues douteuses. Charlene, debout sur une table, danse pour Drake et un autre malabar, se déhanchant pieds nus et chaussures à la main. Les mains râpeuses du balafré remontent sur les cuisses de celle-ci, un sourire lubrique fendant son visage cauchemardesque.

Puis, le monde s'arrête. J'aurais voulu que mon cœur s'arrête aussi, mais ce traitre bat comme si le Diable était à ses trousses. Son regard a retrouvé le mien. Je n'avais pas marché assez vite. Il se lève, les yeux noirs d'excitation, et s'approche de moi. Je sens le monde se rétrécir à mesure qu'il réduit l'espace entre nous. J'avais imaginé notre face à face des millions de fois, dans des milliards de scénarii…pas une fois la peur qui tétanise les membres et fait oublier le temps n'en a fait partie. C'est alors que Bonnie agit en bouclier entre nous, tenant tête au monstre le plus effrayant de ce cirque.

« Fous-lui la paix. » siffle-t-elle

Son sourire carnassier la dévisage, puis glisse vers moi. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et ouvre lentement sa veste en cuir, puis gonfle la poitrine, laissant entrevoir sa carrure titanesque. Je frissonne et détourne rapidement le regard. Je sens encore sa respiration dans mon cou, ses doigts creusant mes hanches…

Son sourire s'élargit, alors qu'il me lance ce regard qui fait trembler mes genoux. Un regard plein de promesses. Il finit par se reculer, les mains en évidence de chaque côté de sa tête. Heureusement, Bonnie ne me regarde pas et met le tremblement de mes membres sur le compte de mon mariage. J'ai évité le pire à Alexandria en acceptant sa demande. C'est ce qui doit me faire tenir cette nuit.

Une bouteille se matérialise sous mon nez, et je réalise que je suis dans l'aile Est, assise sur un des canapés au fond de la grande pièce, presque vide et sombre. Bonnie allume quelques chandelles, et Sherry s'assied en face de moi. Je tripote nerveusement la bouteille. Je crois que je vais vomir.

"Ne fais pas attention à Drake. C'est un abruti, comme la plupart des hommes de Negan. Il ne t'approchera plus, maintenant que t'es à lui." dit Sherry en croisant les jambes.

Elle sort une cigarette d'un paquet posé sur la table, et l'allume en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Elle tire une longue bouffée et me la tend.

"Tu en veux?"

"Je ne fume pas." je réponds, sèchement.

Tasha qui passait par là, la prend et s'éloigne vers le bar. Ma robe devient oppressante. J'ai envie de l'enlever. Je revois son regard traîner sur moi comme une langue gluante et lubrique.

Je suis secouée d'un frisson de dégoût, et colle le goulot de la bouteille à mes lèvres, avant que je ne vomisse le peu que j'ai avalé. Sherry me regarde faire, une lueur compatissante dans le regard.

"Ne bois pas trop. Si tu es déjà soule, il reculera l'échéance, mais ce ne sera pas plus plaisant."

Elle se lève, et vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle me retire la bouteille de la main, non sans que j'oppose une petite résistance.

"Sois patiente. Fait table rase de tout ce que tu as connu jusque là, tout ce que tu as vu de lui. Il sait s'y prendre, tu verras, tu ne souffriras pas ce soir. Pas avec lui."

Je ne peux empêcher mes mains de trembler, l'idée de revivre ça... avec lui ! Charlene pousse la double-porte des appartements, et jette un coup d'oeil intrigué dans ma direction. Je jure bruyamment et tourne la tête du côté opposé. Il ne me manquait plus qu'elle ! Sherry se détourne et lui fait un signe dans mon dos. J'entends Tasha soupirer et claudiquer sur ses hauts talons.

"Aller, viens chérie. On va laisser la traumatisée se remettre de ses émotions."

J'ai le temps de la voir embarquer Charlene, avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Bonnie vient devant moi. Nous ne sommes que toutes les trois. Je remarque qu'à la lumière des chandelles, ses cheveux sombres brillent d'un éclat acajou, et sa peau paraît plus satinée. Elle est belle aussi, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais au milieu des autres, elle ne paraît que quelconque. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de toutes.

Les paroles de Sherry en ont appelé d'autres dans mon esprit: "Rien à voir avec moi. Lui il sait y faire avec les filles... surtout les jolies princesses dans ton genre."

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, et essaie de ne pas tomber dans les pommes. J'ai envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Je veux parler de mon viol, exorciser ce vieux démon, mais je ne peux faire confiance à personne ici. Sherry prend ça pour de l'angoisse. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Elle pose une main compatissante sur mon bras.

"Ne te laisse pas dominer par tes émotions. Plus tu seras impressionnée, et plus il prendra plaisir à t'appeler."

"En clair il faut que je devienne Tasha."

Elle ne dit rien.

"Il faut te préparer. Si tu as l'air d'une épave il ne va pas aimer non plus."

Je ravale mes répliques et ma fierté, et la suis dans une pièce que je n'ai jamais visitée. Tout simplement parce que je ne m'étais pas intéressée à la double porte sur la droite derrière le bar en entrant. Maintenant que je les ai dépassées, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas les voir. Elle pousse le double battant et je la suis dans la grande chambre.

"C'est quoi cet endroit ?"

Elle ne se retourne pas et me fait un vague signe de la main vers la coiffeuse.

"C'est ici qu'il aime nous voir. Nos chambres sont nos endroits privés, et il n'y entre que si on l'y invite." explique-t-elle en ouvrant une grande armoire de style victorien au fond de la pièce.

"Un tyran avec des principes ? " je laisse échapper dans un rire nerveux.

Oui. Il semblerait que Negan ait de réels principes en ce qui concerne les femmes. Non, je vais reformuler ça : il sait parfaitement quelles tortures infliger aux femmes. Si les hommes se mesurent à la force physique et aux coups de batte, les femmes, elles, sont plus réceptives aux menaces sous-entendues et à la torture psychologique. Il veut me détruire en me faisant sienne, me sifflant une à deux fois par semaine pour accomplir mon devoir marital dans une chambre qui prend des airs de bordel. Malgré mes efforts, mes yeux tombent sur le grand lit trônant au milieu de la pièce. Il n'est pas contre un mur, comme dans les chambres lambdas, mais au centre de la pièce, comme une mise en scène de l'affirmation de son pouvoir sur nous. C'est plus fort que moi, je le vois sur ce lit, Tasha à califourchon sur ses hanches, hurlant son plaisir... et la pauvre Amber sous lui, subissant ses assauts. Laquelle vais-je être ce soir?

"Tiens, enfile-ça."

Je baisse les yeux sur l'amas de tissus tombé à mes pieds. Je le soulève du bout des doigts, comme un mouchoir usagé.

"Tu te fous de moi là ?!"

De la dentelle. Et de la soie !

"T'en fais pas tu rentreras dedans."

Elle évite mon regard, comme pour préserver son jugement. Elle fait son boulot et ne veut pas se sentir coupable. Mais c'est pas comme ça que je l'entends.

"Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ?"

Elle se fige, ses épaules remontées vers ses oreilles comme si je lui avais jeté de l'eau glacée dans le dos. Puis elle se détends et referme lentement l'armoire.

"Comme tu peux l'imaginer. Mais il n'est pas comme ça...dans l'intimité. Sauf si tu le forces à l'être."

Un soudain frisson m'agite.

"Je ne veux pas être violée."

Je ne sais pas comment cette phrase a traversé mes lèvres, mais je l'ai pourtant prononcée. Et énoncer ma peur à voix haute ne la rend pas moins menaçante. La fille s'avance un peu plus rapidement vers moi, et s'agenouille devant moi, posant une main sur ma cuisse.

"Ca n'arrivera pas, Grace. Tant que tu es honnête avec lui, il te protègera, toi et ta soeur."

Lucy.

Je refoule mes larmes.

"Aller, enfile ça. Ce ne sera que pour une nuit. Demain c'est à Laura. "

J'exprime mon dégoût par une grimace, et commence à dézipper ma robe. Lorsqu'enfin toute cette soie se retrouve à mes pieds, je lève les yeux vers ce que je dois enfiler. Malgré ma maigreur, je trouve des difficultés à fermer les attaches dans mon dos.

"Laisse, je vais t'aider." dit Sherry en passant derrière moi.

Je tombe sur mon reflet dans la glace de la coiffeuse. Cette horreur est tout le contraire de la robe. Si la robe de mariée était élégante et raffinée, ce truc est la définition même de la provocation. La dentelle noire enveloppe mes seins sans rien laisser à l'imagination, et tombe sur mes cuisses, juste assez bas pour cacher l'essentiel. Le corsetage dans mon dos affine ma taille et fait poindre les os de mes hanches. Les fils ivoires sur la poitrine et le bas font ressortir la pâleur de ma peau. Mes cheveux rendus fins et ternes par toute cette angoisse, tombent en boucles légères sur mes épaules frêles.

Je ne suis pas belle.

Cette conclusion me remplit de satisfaction, plus que ça ne le devrait.

Sherry qui a fini son travail, ne part pas encore. Elle est toujours derrière moi, et pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, son pouce effectuant une caresse affectueuse. Cela me touche plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je me tourne vers elle, et la prends dans mes bras, ayant ardemment besoin d'une amie en ce moment, et Lucy n'est pas là pour remplir ce rôle. Sa main se glisse dans mes cheveux. Nous restons ainsi, silencieuses, encore une minute.

Un rire rauque et le claquement de Lucille sur le sol nous séparent brusquement. Mes yeux tombent sur ceux de Negan, embrumés par l'alcool et le désir.

"Vous arrêtez pas, c'était bien parti." dit-il en déboutonnant lentement le haut de sa chemise.

Mon coeur fait des embardées, et Sherry relève le menton, une expression neutre impressionnante sur le visage.

"Ce n'est pas ma place. Bonne nuit."

Elle marche droit sur Negan qui la retient par le bras, la collant à lui.

"Tu n'embrasses pas ton mari?"

Elle le regarde un instant, dégoûtée, puis lui offre le plus violent et le plus sec des baisers. Elle se sépare de lui, et il la regarde partir avec un sourire ravi. Puis il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire qui en dit long.

"A nous."

 **0o0**

Un frisson court le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts effleurent mon bras, remontant jusqu'à mon épaule. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais je sens dans mes cheveux, sa respiration s'accélérer. Son autre main se pose sur ma hanche.

"Détends-toi..."

Et avant que j'aie pu faire un quelconque effort sur moi-même, il pose ses lèvres sur ma nuque et les y laisse un long moment. Je serre fort mes poings pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir en courant ou de lui envoyer un coup au visage.

Il finit par s'éloigner de moi, se rendant compte que je ne suis pas assez bourrée pour le laisser me faire ce qu'il veut. Et encore moins pour participer. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne va pas se servir à boire. Il s'assoit confortablement sur son canapé et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je prends une grande inspiration et je vais m'installer face à lui.

Je sais exactement ce qu'il va faire. Comme il a réussi à me convaincre que l'épouser était dans l'intérêt d'Alexandria , il va me convaincre que coucher avec lui ce soir est sans aucun doute pour le bien commun. Je croise étroitement les jambes, mais ma position a remonté la robe sur mes cuisses, et j'ai vu son regard se perdre sans vergogne sur ma poitrine et entre mes cuisses alors que je croise à nouveau les jambes. Je me débarrasse de mes chaussures trop hautes pour l'occasion. Lui, garde sa position décontractée habituelle. Nous nous regardons un instant, lui avec un mélange d'anticipation et de patience et moi avec méfiance et répugnance.

Je sais que si je pars sur ces bases, il ne se passera jamais grand chose et je deviendrai l'épouse de trop et une dont il pourra surtout disposer dès qu'Alexandria lui tapera sur les nerfs. Et ça, c'est hors de question.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et attends qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et me regarde d'un air amusé.

"Je t'ai dit de te détendre."

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer ni à desserrer les fesses. Mais son avertissement derrière son air décontracté me force à décroiser les bras et poser les mains sur le canapé de par et d'autre de mes cuisses toujours hermétiquement fermées. Il m'observe encore un moment, créant un profond malaise. Je ne sais pas où regarder, où fuir son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait déjà avec ses yeux ce qu'il compte me faire plus tard.

"T'as envie de savoir pourquoi j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur toi ?"

Surprise par sa question, je reste muette. Il poursuit :

"C'est pas pour ta beauté. T'étais pas mal quand je t'ai pêchée de chez Rick, mais la fille en train de crever ferait bander un eunuque. Et ta soeur..."

Il émet un grognement qui laisse facilement suggérer ce qu'elle lui inspire, son sourire s'élargissant. Je serre les poings. Il me fait grâce de ses pensées lubriques et continue :

"Mais c'est toi qui me plaît. Parce que t'as l'air vachement proche de Rick, et que toi et l'autre rouquin étiez les seuls à vous offrir en sacrifice pour le groupe. Je l'aurais quand même tué, mais qu'il me l'ait demandé si poliment... "suces mes boules", tu te souviens? Ca ne ment pas."

Il se penche vers moi et pose un index sous son œil :

"Le regard d'un mec sur le point de crever ne ment jamais. Ces deux mecs avaient plus de couilles que tous mes hommes réunis, et je leur ai fait honneur avec Lucille. Mais toi... toi, c'est ton putain d' regard qui t'a sauvé. Tu te chiais dessus, et tes yeux me disaient quand même d'aller me faire foutre. Comme maintenant... putain je pourrais te prendre contre ce mur rien qu'avec ce regard là !"

Un frisson descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et je lorgne dangereusement sur la bouteille de whisky.

"Toi et Daryl, vous avez du potentiel ici. Vous êtes de vrais survivants. Toutes les merdes que vous avez faites dans vos vies, tout ce talent... Vous avez votre place ici, vraiment. Toi, tu as ta place avec moi, pas comme une de mes femmes, tu vaux mieux qu'elles, je l'ai vu le jour où tu as pété la gueule de Tasha."

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut me dire, mais deux choses sont sûres: la première est que Tasha sera déçue de ne pas le voir revenir. Tant pis, ma belle, c'est chacune pour son cul. La seconde, c'est que quoique j'ai pu dire ou faire, je n'aurais jamais pu pousser Negan à me tuer, le soir de notre rencontre. Il avait déjà décidé de ce qu'il allait faire de moi.

Je ne dis toujours rien , le laissant mener la danse.

"Ouais, je suis tombé sous le charme dès que je t'ai regardée dans les yeux..."

Soudain il se lève, et avant que j'aie pu faire un mouvement quelconque, il est à genoux devant moi, les mains sur mes genoux, et son visage près du mien.

"Mais toi, j'ai pas l'impression que tu te rendes compte de ta chance."

Il lève une main pour dégager une mèche de mon visage, caressant ma joue au passage. Je tremble comme une feuille, m'attendant à recevoir un coup ou à le voir exploser à tout moment, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est de la douceur et du désir. Je commence à me demander si les fille n'avaient pas raison. Après tout, si Tasha a été assez bête pour tomber amoureuse de lui, il a bien dû y mettre du coeur à l'ouvrage. Et d'après Charlene, c'est un super coup. Mais c'est encore loin de me convaincre d'ouvrir les cuisses. Et le connaissant, il aime les challenges. Ce qui n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Je le laisse me toucher sans bouger. Puis je réalise qu'il attend une réponse, son regard scrutateur fixé sur moi. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, mais même comme ça, ma voix résonne comme si j'avais attrapé un mauvais rhume.

"C'est comme ça que tu amènes les filles à ouvrir les jambes ?"

Je lève un sourcil, et attends patiemment qu'il arrête de rire.

"T'es vraiment unique, Gracie."

Ses mains bougent sur mes cuisses. Je ne détourne pas le regard.

"Tu as tué deux de mes amis, tu en as réduit un en esclavage et menacé ma communauté. Tu m'as arraché ma vie et tu m'as forcée à t'épouser pour éviter des représailles. J'ai l'impression que tu vas souvent m'agiter des chantages sous le nez, comme avec Amber et son frère en échange de faveurs sexuelles. Et je vais coucher avec toi ce soir exactement pour ces raisons. Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis chanceuse."

Il se redresse contre moi, remontant ses mains calleuses sur mes cuisses et approchant son visage du mien.

"T'as pas tout compris. T'es pas ma prisonnière, t'es ma femme, et non, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Et tu vas me laisser te baiser cette nuit, et tu vas aimer ça, je te promets. Parce que je suis un connard quand j'ai pas tiré mon coup, et je vis mal mes raids avec les couilles bleues... et les habitants aussi."

Ses lèvres sont si proches des miennes que je sens son souffle brûlant s'y écraser. J'ouvre les lèvres, sachant qu'il est inutile de lutter, c'est lui qui a l'avantage ce soir.

"T'es qu'un connard." je lance en dernière pique avant de jeter les armes.

Cela va devenir notre petite routine si je ne fais pas gaffe. Ce malade aime qu'on lui rappelle à quel point c'est un enfoiré. Et il aime aussi les filles qui ne se laisse pas faire au pieu. Je résiste lorsqu'il exerce une pression sur mes genoux. Il appuie plus durement sa bouge gercée sur la mienne, et je l'entends grogner lorsque j'ouvre les lèvres pour reprendre ma respiration. Mes mains restent inactives un certain temps, avant que je n'agrippe sa nuque avec toute la force de mes bras.

Si une personne doit avoir l'avantage sur l'autre dans notre chambre, c'est moi. Je sais que les filles le laissent faire ou feignent l'enthousiasme pour le satisfaire. Mais je ressens une chaleur qui n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'excitation. Je le contrôle ici. C'est le début de sa fin.

C'est forte de cela que je déplie les jambes pour les enrouler autour de ses hanches. Je le laisse me retirer ma lingerie, et son regard sur ma peau nue me fait frémir honteusement.

Reprends-toi, merde !

Je le repousse violemment et il tombe sur le dos à même le sol. J'arrache sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons autour de nous et révélant un torse plus fort que ce que j'imaginais sous ces couches de cuir. Il aime que je le regarde. Mais quel espèce de connard !

J'arrache sa ceinture et baisse son jean, sans m'attarder sur son membre tendu comme Lucille, n'attendant que moi. Il essaie de se lever mais je le plaque sur le sol, lui arrachant un grognement que je placerais entre le plaisir et l'irritation. Je me pose lentement sur lui, ne lui donnant pas tout de suite ce qu'il attend depuis si longtemps.

S'il aime les regards francs il va être servi. Je lui donne toute ma haine en un regard. Je suis tentée de prendre mon plaisir sur lui et le laisser frustré, mais il a été clair. Ca va être dangereux. Je sens la chaleur monter entre mes cuisses.

Ca fait tellement longtemps…

Il grogne plus fort, alors que je me relève un peu pour le prendre en moi dans un mouvement de hanche lascif. Sa main géante se referme sur ma cuisse et l'autre se pose sur ma hanche opposée, la creusant de ses doigts. Des flashs de Drake me reviennent trop violemment. Je chasse sa main d'un geste brusque. Il rit et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Vas te faire foutre Drake! Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux !

"T'aimes prendre les commandes ?"

Pas une fois je ne le lâche du regard, et à mesure que je bouge mes hanches, je le sens venir à moi, jusqu'à ce que nos nombrils se touchent. Bientôt, je peux sentir son souffle erratique sur mon épaule. Ses mains se font douces et pressantes sur mon dos et mes seins, puis sur mes fesses, me faisant accélérer le rythme. Une de mes mains se retrouve sur sa gorge palpitante. Je le serre, jusqu'à sentir chaque vibration de ses grognements et gémissements. Je resserre mes cuisses autour de ses hanches. Mon index essuie une perle de sueur sur sa nuque, et se retrouve sur ses lèvres. Je presse mon doigt sur la chair tendre et craquelée, et il le prend dans sa bouche.

Ca y est. Durant un court instant, fugace, je vois le changement dans son regard. J'ai gagné le rapport de force. Je ne serai pas l'épouse de trop, finalement. Toujours étonnée que ce vieux truc fonctionne encore, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules puissantes, et raffermis ma prise, afin d'imposer mon propre rythme. Je me fais plus lascive, plus douce, et il me suit, embrassant mon cou, mes seins, serrant mes fesses.

Mais il ne me baise pas. Il ne me baisera jamais. C'est comme ça que ça se passera, désormais. J'ai réussi à le faire basculer en ma faveur pour cet aspect de notre mariage, ce qui me paraît comme une putain de victoire.

La tension monte dans mon bas-ventre et enfle vers ma poitrine. Lui non-plus ne contrôle plus grand chose.

"Fais-toi jouir...c'est ça." halète-t-il

Plutôt que de crier, je mords violemment sa nuque et étouffe mon exclamation dans sa chair brûlante. Bientôt, il me rejoint, et ramène mon visage près du sien. Il m'embrasse fougueusement comme pour me récompenser de mes efforts, et je lui réponds rageusement en tirant sur ses cheveux.

"T'as été géniale. Putain je t'aime..."

Son regard encore embrumé par le plaisir retombe dans le mien, et son sourire béat en dit long sur ses expériences avec les autres filles dans cette chambre. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me croit gagnée.

"Vas te faire foutre, Negan." est tout ce que je lui réponds, avant de me relever et de marcher tranquillement jusqu'à la salle de bain, le coeur encore battant. Il me répond par un rire ravi.

A partir de maintenant, j'ai intérêt à ne rien foirer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour les mordu(e)s !**

 **Y a-t-il des mots assez forts pour vous exprimer mes excuses pour ce retard ?**

 **Réponse : NON**

 **Mais j'ai mes raisons (dont le syndrôme de la page blanche et le manque d'inspiration (j'ai bien cru que j'allais abandonner…OUF !)**

 **Bref, amusez-vous bien mes chers lecteurs et ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9:**

 **L'ironie du sort**

Certains diront que nos rapports n'étaient pas consentis. Je ne démens pas, pour le bien de ma conscience. Mais au fond de moi, j'y consentais, corps et âme. Pas seulement parce que j'y ai connu les meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie. Mais simplement parce qu'à chaque fois que je le prends en moi, à chaque soubresaut de son corps contre le mien, à chaque fois que nos regards se rencontrent à notre paroxysme, il abandonne une petite partie de lui en moi. Et je dévore tout ce qu'il me donne. Chaque parcelle de son âme, toutes les sensations que l'on fait naître l'un en l'autre, je m'en repais avec la plus grande délectation. Il est mien, et bientôt, je pourrai en jouer comme bon me semble. Pour Alexandria. Pour Lucy. Et parce que ça fera un connard en moins dans cette putain d'apocalypse.

Mais mes projets doivent attendre, ralentis par son principe d'équité entre ses femmes. Celles avec lesquelles il ne passe pas la nuit ou la journée, il les couvre de cadeaux. J'ai eu l'occasion de mieux l'observer depuis que je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière. Sherry avait raison. C'est un homme qui sait être bon et juste avec ses proches, et il accorde une journée de liberté à Amber avec son ancien fiancé puisqu'il se tue à la tâche pour gagner ce droit...et protéger sa mère. Il me tient en haute estime, depuis le mariage, me donnant autant de pouvoir et de liberté qu'à Bonnie et Sherry, mais pas autant qu'à Charlene ou Tasha. Elles lui sont totalement acquises, et ne lui feraient pas le moindre mal. Il m'a tout de même gardée en garde surveillée durant encore quelques jours dans la Volière, et lorsque je lui ai assez montré quelle épouse dévouée et pleine d'imagination je pouvais être, il a fini par m'attribuer des appartements avec les autres femmes. Je pensais être tombée en Enfer, mais je trouve un endroit plus organisé et avec des règles strictes. J'ai appris quelques jours après le mariage que Bobby conspirait avec d'autres membres de sa famille pour reprendre les rennes de ce trou du cul du monde. J'aurais aimé qu'ils réussissent. Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas. Il y avait trop de bonté en eux, et il n'y a pas de place pour ça ici.

Ses raids et ses "visites" se sont succédés, se montrant très fertiles. Nous avons été convoqués dans la grande salle, celle qui a servi à notre mariage, pour entendre les chiffres de ce mois. Lorsque j'ai entendu parler de la Colline et que, "comme toujours", leurs quantités sont excellentes, je dois me caler contre une poutre pour éviter d'être secouée de frissons. Ces enfoirés s'en sortent à merveille, alors qu'ils nous ont foutus dans une merde sans fond. Et je me bats comme une malade chaque jour, je me réduis à rien de plus que la putain du roi, pour nous en sortir, et eux font un excellent chiffre ! Sans eux, nous aurions pu passer encore inaperçus quelques mois de plus, et Glenn et Abe... mais c'est du passé. Je serre les poings violemment et me concentre sur Lucille, menaçante et brillante de toute sa superbe appuyée sur la jambe de Negan. Satisfait de sa semaine, il finit par descendre de la structure métallique pour traverser la foule et se diriger vers la Chambre. Ses doigts caressent ma hanche quand il passe devant moi, et son regard s'attarde sur moi, m'adressant un sourire désolé.

"Loreena!" appelle-t-il.

Une de ses premières femmes. Une beauté sauvage de cheveux noirs et d'yeux gris glaçants. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et rajuste son soutien-gorge avant de le suivre à grandes enjambées vers leur lieu de perdition. Mon bref échange avec Negan n'est pas passé inaperçu. Où que je tourne les yeux, il y a des murmures dans mon dos et des regards en biais, mais personne ne croise mon regard, ou ne s'attarde à côté de moi. La pute d'Alexandria a très vite oublié ses principes pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Il y a aussi le fait qu'il a tué un homme pour moi à mon mariage. Et les autres épouses ont encore peur de mon tempérament que je ne fais rien pour arranger quand je ne suis pas avec Sherry et Bonnie. Tasha passe devant moi, me poignardant de son regard, comprenant que je n'y mets pas vraiment du mien pour ramener Negan à elle. Et je ne compte pas le faire. J'ai encore trop besoin de son attention.

Chacun retourne à ses occupations, et je m'apprête à en faire de même lorsqu'une main glacée glisse un bout de papier dans la mienne. Je sursaute et me retourne pour ne trouver que le chaos d'une marée humaine tourbillonnante et bruyante. Aucun visage ne m'est familier, pas un regard inquiet ou cherchant le mien. Je me recompose une tranquillité froide, et marche à pas vifs vers mes appartements. Je claque la porte derrière moi et balance mes chaussures dans un coin. Je m'assois sur mon lit et déplie fébrilement le papier de mes doigts tremblants.

 _Cagibi nord-23h45_

C'est écrit d'une main tremblante et à la hâte. Des tâches de moisissure et de la terre dans les plis me font penser que ça ne peut venir que d'une seule personne. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je n'ai rien sur moi, pas d'arme, aucun moyen de me défendre. Quoique ces chaussures pourraient faire l'affaire. Je balaie ma chambre du regard. Rien ne me saute aux yeux. Hormis le bon goût de la déco.

Le premier jour, je me suis pincé pour ne pas avoir l'air impressionnée. Charlene m'a dit que j'avais de la chance, seules les femmes qui ont une certaine expérience ici peuvent avoir une chambre aussi spacieuse. Oui, je suis une putain de chanceuse. Les murs sont peints d'un prune brillant et les meubles blancs sont agencés de sorte à ce que le soleil les fasse briller à tout moment de la journée. La salle de bain en marbre noir aurait fait sauter Lucy comme une petite fille.

Je me dirige vers la commode contre le mur et attrape un briquet que Sherry avait laissé ici "on ne sait jamais". J'allume le bout de papier que je jette au fond de ma poubelle. Je n'arrive pas à contenir mon excitation, si bien que lorsque l'on frappe à la porte, j'ouvre avec un grand sourire. Je tombe nez à nez avec Bonnie.

"Tu viens manger ? ...Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?"

Son regard suspicieux me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je reprends instantanément une expression neutre.

"Pour rien. Merci, Bonnie. J'arrive."

Elle me lance un dernier regard méfiant et tourne les talons. Je claque la porte derrière elle dès qu'elle a le dos tourné. Je respire profondément. Il ne doit pas y avoir de problème grave. Ca doit être parce qu'il a un plan pour nous faire sortir de là. Il a besoin de moi pour le sortir de là. Naturellement, je sais que je ne peux pas quitter le Sanctuaire comme ça. Alexandria a besoin de moi, et elle a besoin de moi ici. Ce mariage est notre meilleur plan pour nous débarrasser des Sauveurs. Je dois beaucoup me forcer pour garder un visage neutre lors du repas, et ne pas trahir mon anxiété. Aujourd'hui, Negan est avec nous. Il trône au bout de la table, Tasha à sa droite et Sherry à sa gauche. Je réprime un frisson lorsque je la vois se coller à lui et ronronner de contentement lorsqu'il promène sa main sur sa hanche, la bouche fixée à son oreille. Je tente en vain de me faire discrète et de m'asseoir entre Amber et Bonnie, mais il me remarque un peu trop tôt. Ma tignasse rousse ne passe pas inaperçue dans cette mer de cheveux ébènes et blonds nuancés.

"Non Gracie. Viens par là." dit-il en me faisant signe d'approcher.

Il glisse quelques mots dans l'oreille de Tasha qui me lance un regard meurtrier avant de se lever pour prendre ma place en bousculant Amber, et se laisser tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Il emprisonne alors immédiatement mes épaules dans son bras et s'approche pour poser un baiser sur ma joue. Mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

Si je le craignais avant le mariage, je sais maintenant que ce n'est qu'un homme. Avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il n'en n'est pas moins effrayant, je le vois à l'œuvre tous les jours. Mais j'ai besoin de garder un oeil sur lui et ses affaires et pour ça, je dois m'habituer à sa compagnie.

J'ai appris à mes dépens que je ne suis pas la première à avoir essayé de l'espionner pour le compte d'un groupe rival. Je ne suis pas une experte et c'est très dur à chaque nuit que l'on passe ensemble, de faire la part des choses entre nos ébats et mon projet de le détruire, en me répétant que ce n'est pas un viol (j'y mets du mien aussi, non?). Mais si j'ai pu tuer six hommes dans leur sommeil, un seul homme excité comme un bulldog ne devrait pas me poser de problèmes. Et puis j'ai découvert que je n'aurai pas à faire semblant avec lui. Mon dégoût de lui et ma haine de sa personne tairont ses soupçons plus efficacement que si j'essaie d'être une deuxième Tasha.

Il ne cache pas son amusement et rit à gorge déployée. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu avaler tout mon repas, peut-être l'appréhension de laisser transparaître un sentiment qui me trahirait. J'ai finalement pu faire bonne figure, et les conversations ont suivi leur train, au milieu de cet océan de faux-semblants. Seule Amber qui tentait tant bien que mal de se garder saoule et Bonnie qui échangeait avec moi des regards tour à tour inquiets et des mises en gardes silencieuses, me rappelaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un banal repas dominical. Je me contente de garder mon air menaçant pour dissuader qui que soit d'engager une quelconque forme de conversation avec moi. Je regarde le fond de mon verre et le fait tourner pour tenter de noyer la mouche qui vient de tomber dans mon eau, alors qu'elle tente désespérément de faire battre ses ailes trempées. Sa vie ne tient pas à grand chose, finalement.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenir, mais s'il se doute de quoi que ce soit, je serai consignée à l'aile Est pour le reste du mois. J'attrape une poire et croque dedans pour calmer les soupçons dans les regards qu'on me lance. Un autre regard me donne du mal à avaler cette satanée bouchée.

"T'as repris des couleurs, ça me fait plaisir."

Je lève un regard ennuyé au plafond et croque de nouveau dans ma poire.

"Je te reverrai cette nuit? "

Cette fois, je tourne le regard vers lui. Pas même la promesse d'une nuit d'enfer me détournerait de Daryl.

"J'ai déjà assez de mal à me faire accepter des filles, tu me complique la tâche avec tes invitations."

Je fais un léger signe de tête vers Tasha. Elle ne nous a pas lâchés du regard depuis le début du repas. Il la regarde, et je le vois crisper la mâchoire.

"Tant pis pour moi."

Je me laisse alors aller à un sourire. Grosse erreur. Sa main vient se refermer doucement, mais fermement sur ma cuisse, et son regard se fait dur.

"Tu sais que je ne me laisse pas baiser facilement, chérie. Si quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, je finis toujours pas le savoir."

Je le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux, mon sourire définitivement effacé.

"Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas tourner rond ? Je peux à peine pisser sans être suivie de ton armée, comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire."

Il me regarde longuement, jaugeant mon expression frustrée qui, pour une fois, est bien réelle. Sa prise sur ma cuisse se détend, et son pouce y trace des cercles.

"Ce que je ferais pas pour tes beaux yeux. Dis ce que t'as sur le coeur."

Je saute alors sur l'occasion et lui raconte le premier crac que je trouve :

"Quand on était petites, ma soeur et moi, on observait les étoiles à son anniversaire seulement, parce que c'est au printemps et que le ciel est dégagé. On nommait une nouvelle étoile à chaque année, et aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois qu'elle devra le faire seule. Je voulais juste savoir si ce soir, je pouvais sortir et les observer un moment. Savoir qu'elle les regarde en même temps me fera du bien...à défaut de la revoir."

Je baisse alors le regard, comprenant à son expression exaspérée que c'était gagné.

"Les gonzesses et leurs rituels à la con. Des fois je me demande pourquoi je me fais chier à vous écouter."

N'ayant toujours pas eu de réponse claire, je tourne la tête vers mon assiette et prend un air contrit. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission, je trouverai bien un moyen de me trouver vers les cagibis dans le bâtiment nord à 23h45. Mais s'il me l'autorise, je n'aurai pas besoin de me cacher et ça me fera moins de soucis si je devais croiser Dwight ou Fat Joey.

"Sherry et Bonnie iront avec toi." dit-il simplement avant de reprendre son repas.

Je ne lui retourne aucun regard reconnaissant, ni ne lui adresse la parole. Je croque une nouvelle fois dans mon fruit et cache mon sourire en essuyant le jus qui goutte de mon menton.

Le reste de l'après-midi passe dans une lenteur qui me fait penser que quelqu'un s'amuse à tourner les aiguilles de l'horloge dans le sens contraire. Je finis par m'habiller chaudement et rejoindre les filles dans la salle commune avant de descendre les escaliers. Aucun garde ne nous accompagne, le simple fait que nous soyons ses femmes garantit notre sécurité. Il est 21h quand nous arrivons finalement en dehors du bâtiment nord où je les ai menées en leur racontant que ce que je cherche sera mieux observé à cet endroit là. Nous avons installé des couvertures sur le sol, et nous sommes allongées sur le dos, observant le plafond tapissé d'astres et de comètes qui nous recouvre comme si cette connerie d'apocalypse n'était jamais arrivée. N'y connaissant moi-même rien en étoiles, je leur raconte tout et n'importe quoi en pointant chacun des astres qui me paraissent assez gros et brillants pour être reconnaissables. Dieu merci, aucune de ces femmes ne s'y connaît davantage en étoiles. Bonnie pointe une constellation et dit:

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est que celle-ci s'appelle la casserole, et que l'étoile qui se trouve au bout de la queue est sensée nous indiquer le nord où qu'on se trouve."

Sherry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous sommes arrivées. Elle me tourne un regard mélancolique et désolé.

"Ta soeur doit beaucoup te manquer."

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de mentir ni de jouer quoi que ce soit. Je soupire lourdement et retourne mon regard vers les les étoiles, les fixant sans vraiment les voir.

"Beaucoup oui. Mais au moins, j'ai la satisfaction de savoir que ce que je fais ici la garde en sécurité."

Sa respiration se fait un peu plus tremblotante.

"J'avais une soeur, moi aussi. Si j'avais été plus comme toi, elle respirerait encore..."

Elle s'interrompt avec un soupir tremblant.

"Tu n'y es pour rien, Sherry. Ce qui lui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute." dit Bonnie, tout en gardant son regard fixé au ciel.

"Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur en tant que soeur. Ni en tant qu'épouse d'ailleurs."

La dernière partie de sa phrase est crachée à mi-voix, comme si elle répugne de s'en souvenir. Je sais qu'elle était mariée à Dwight à une époque, avant que Negan ne la lui prenne à la place de sa soeur. C'est le genre de ragots qui restent rarement tus.

"Alors tu comprends pourquoi je m'attache à des détails comme celui-là." je dis simplement.

Elle ne répond pas. Mais des doigts glacés se referment sur les miens. Une larme quitte mes yeux et roule dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas idée à quel point cette sortie me ferait du bien. Et à quel point je serais contente de faire plus ample connaissance avec ces femmes que je ne voyais que comme des victimes, des marches vers mon but final. Nous restons ainsi, longtemps, sans parler. Puis, Bonnie nous parle de son rituel d'anniversaire avec son grand frère, aujourd'hui séparé d'elle. Elle ne perd pas espoir qu'il soit encore en vie quelque part. Je me souviens tout à coup que je dois regarder l'heure. 23h30. Le coeur battant, je me lève et dis calmement :

"Je dois aller aux toilettes."

Bonnie se lève alors précipitamment, comme si elle se souvenait pourquoi elle était dehors avec moi. "Je t'emmène" dit-elle en passant devant moi.

Nous marchons calmement. Je lance alors, l'air de rien.

"Les cagibis sont à l'intérieur, pas vrai? Ca doit être un enfer d'entretenir cet endroit."

"Oui. Ce sont les otages qui s'en chargent. Du moins ils ont le statut d'otages, mais ils savent très bien que Negan ne les laissera jamais rentrer chez eux."

"C'est très définitif."

"Rien n'est définitif." laisse-t-elle échapper.

Par chance, les cagibis se trouvent dans le corridor de l'autre côté des toilettes. On peut y accéder par une porte communicante à l'intérieur même des toilettes.

"Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps." je dis en entrant précipitamment.

J'abaisse doucement la poignée de la porte, mais elle résiste.

"Oh non non non..." je souffle en appuyant une nouvelle fois.

Elle est fermée à clé.

"Putain ! "

Tout ça pour rien! Je dois me retenir de crier. Je me résous à tirer la chasse d'eau et m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, quand je suis violemment tirée en arrière. Une main glacée et sale comprime mes lèvres et m'empêche de crier. Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour comprendre que Daryl a volontairement fermé la porte à clé pour nous laisser du temps.

Il finit par me lâcher et je me retourne rapidement, le souffle court. Je le prends immédiatement dans mes bras, faisant fi de l'odeur nauséabonde émanant de ses vêtements. Je ne retiens pas mon sourire quand je croise enfin son regard. Bizarrement je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Alors je murmure la première chose à laquelle je pense :

"23h45? Tu n'as pas plus précis ?"

"C'est l'heure de la relève. Les couloirs sont vides pendant cinq minutes. Ca me laisse le temps de retourner à ma...à ma cellule."

Ce rappel cruel à ses conditions de vie éteint mon sourire comme de l'eau sur les braises. Je l'observe plus attentivement. Il a tellement maigri...et son visage est couvert de contusions.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? "

Je retiens mes larmes alors qu'il m'examine lui aussi.

"Il te traite bien ?"

"Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." je réponds faiblement.

On se regarde longuement sans rien dire. Je savais que revoir un visage familier me ferait du bien. Me revoir l'a fait sourire, une fraction de seconde, mais j'ai bien reconnu son sourire.

"Je vais nous sortir de là..." commence-t-il

"Non. Ne fais rien, s'il te plaît. "

"Je ne vais pas rester ici et les laisser dépouiller Alexandria! Nos familles sont là-bas, Grace."

"Je sais, mais tu es surveillé, Daryl. J'ai plus de chance de gagner la confiance de Negan, et si je peux faire ça, Alexandria aura un oeil à l'intérieur."

Il recule d'un pas, comme si je l'avais frappé. Son expression s'assombrit alors radicalement.

"Tu ne comptes pas partir. Tu veux rester ici."

"Admet que c'est la meilleure alternative."

"C'est non. Tu viens avec moi."

Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile à lui faire avaler. Je savais que depuis que nous avons été embarqués ensemble, il me voyait comme sa responsabilité. Mais il va falloir que ça change, et vite.

"Je sais ce que je risque, Daryl. Mais partir n'est pas une option. Si je pars, on n'aura plus de moyen d'anticiper ses actions. Si je lui montre une soumission totale, il croira que pour protéger Lucy je n'agirai pas contre lui. C'est toi qui dois partir, Daryl. Tu ne lui es pas indispensable et il essaiera de se débarrasser de toi pour punir Rick."

"Je ne te laisserai pas avec lui...pas encore une fois."

Il prend un air abattu et baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir mon regard. Je me hais déjà pour ce que je vais faire, mais s'il perd de vue l'essentiel, on est tous foutus.

"Non mais reprends-toi nom de Dieu! Il ne s'agit pas de ta culpabilité ou de ma vengeance personnelle! Dans quel monde Judith grandira, si on se fait buter tous les deux ? Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera quand il ne me trouvera plus, et Alexandria entière va brûler !"

Si la culpabilité se lit encore sur son visage, au moins il ne cherche plus à me convaincre de partir.

"Il me laisse de plus en plus de liberté ou je n'aurais pas été capable de te retrouver ce soir. Je sais que je peux les renseigner."

Partagé, il ferme les yeux et passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux crasseux. Puis il lève enfin les yeux sur moi.

"Je ne pars pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas encore de plan sûr. Mais si je vois que ça commence à puer pour nous ici, je ne te laisserais pas le choix."

Préférant ne pas faire de promesses que je ne tiendrai pas, je me contente d'acquiescer. Un grommellement d'impatience provenant de dehors nous ramène à la réalité. Je lui souris une dernière fois.

"Je sais que c'est trop demander, mais... pas de connerie, OK?"

Il m'offre un demi-sourire.

"Pareil pour toi, Princesse."

Je lève les yeux au ciel et les sens me brûler de larmes. Ce surnom que je haïssais me procure aujourd'hui un petit bonheur que je chérirai pendant mon incarcération dans ce putain de cloaque. Il essuie mes larmes et embrasse mon front. Je le reprends dans mes bras et me bats pour ne plus pleurer, car dans quelques secondes, je devrai avoir l'air convaincante face à Bonnie.

"Je te reverrai..."

Puis il me lâche et s'en va par la porte qu'il a déverrouillée.

Je me donne quelques secondes pour retrouver une contenance, et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Bonnie m'attend avec les bras croisés et le regard inquiet.

"Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle..."

"Je...j'ai dû manger quelque chose..."

Pour appuyer mon excuse, je feins un haut le coeur.

"Eh merde! Ca doit être le lait, Leah a été malade toute la journée."

"Je suis désolée. Faut que je retourne à ma chambre."

"Oui...de toutes façons il fait trop froid ici. Viens..."

Sherry nous a rejointes quelques minutes plus tard, après sa cigarette. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'étonner de voir Dwight quitter la cage d'escalier furtivement après elle. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse prendre. Cet abruti a déjà assez souffert.

Mon mensonge a tenu, et aucune des filles n'a voulu prendre de mes nouvelles à moins de ne pas dépasser le pas de la porte. Bonnie m'a apporté de l'eau et des aspirines, mais rien de réellement efficace. J'en ai balancé deux aux toilettes s'il leur prenait l'envie de vérifier que j'en ai pris, et puis je me suis couchée, le coeur serré.

Daryl va bien. Et il garde espoir. C'est motivé par le désir de vengeance, mais au moins ça le tient debout. Il va tenter de s'enfuir, mais je dois lui donner une bonne occasion. Il n'a pas promis qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises, mais il n'est pas assez con pour se faire prendre comme un bleu. Je m'endors avec cette certitude en tête.

0o0

"Grace! C'est midi, sors de là!"

Mmmmh...c'est trop tôt...trop tôt...

BOUM BOUM BOUM !

"Grace!"

Putain...

Je roule sur le côté et écarte quelques mèches de mon visage. Je me relève et vais ouvrir à Tasha.

"Bonjour, Tasha..." je grommelle d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle me transperce de son regard acéré.

"Charlene a besoin de toi dans la grande salle en bas. Apparemment il faut organiser un anniversaire."

Fait chier !

"Et il n'y a que moi pour le faire?"

"T'es conne ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire que Charlene serait avec toi !"

Je hais cette femme.

Je referme la porte en soupirant lourdement, et vais m'habiller, ignorant ses protestations. Une fois pomponnée, je descends vers la grande salle, ne prenant pas le temps de manger avant, et trouve cette salle vide. Commençant à venir le coup de travers, j'appelle Charlene.

"Oui ! Une minute !" dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Elle émerge quelques secondes plus tard du placard à balais, le rouge à lèvre étalé sur le visage, et le chemisier déboutonné de la ceinture au nombril. Je lève les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'elle était avec Negan dans ce placard à balais. Je la regarde, ennuyée, attendant qu'elle finisse de glousser, alors que le géant de cuir derrière elle lui pince les fesses en murmurant des paroles franchement dégoûtantes. Elle rajuste ses lunettes, et me sourit avant de me saluer.

"Je te laisse avec lui."

Puis elle s'éloigne gaiement.

Heu...quoi?

Avant que j'aie pu formuler des paroles intelligibles, Negan écarte les bras en avançant vers moi.

"Gracie chérie! Tu me souhaites pas bon anniversaire?"

"C'est ton anniversaire ?"

Son sourire s'effrite un peu, puis il reprend d'un air enjoué.

"D'accord, c'est dans six mois. Mais ma chérie, je crois qu'on m'a fait le plus beau cadeau ! Tu veux voir ?"

Son regard étincelle de malice et son excitation est proche de celle qu'il a exprimée le soir où Abe et Glenn sont morts. Mon coeur rate un battement. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'encaisser encore une mort...

"Je suis pas sûre d'avoir le choix."

Avant d'avoir pu anticiper son mouvement, il écrase sa bouche sur la mienne. Sa main droite enlace mon bassin et vient appuyer mes hanches sur les siennes. Je peux sentir son excitation sur mon ventre. Mon estomac se retourne, mais je reste stoïque et me laisse embrasser furieusement. Ce n'est pas de l'affection, ni du désir charnel. C'est de la domination, et je suis au bas de l'échelle, tout en bas. Il me remet à ma place. De son autre main, il ramène Lucille près de mon visage, et quelques uns de ses piques griffent ma joue.

Il finit par s'éloigner, et mon expression me trahit rapidement. Il éclate d'un rire joyeux, et m'entraîne par le coude vers la cour extérieure, où les motos de patrouille sont entreposées. Mon coeur se serre en voyant la moto de Daryl garée soigneusement en face de l'entrée. Le soleil m'aveugle et je place une main devant mes yeux, ce qui m'empêche d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la cour. Negan caresse tendrement le bas de mon dos, et je me dépêche d'avancer pour rompre le contact. Je m'arrête quelques secondes une fois dehors pour habituer mes yeux à la luminosité. Je retrouve la vue petit à petit, et vais pour me tourner vers Negan, alors que je suis stoppée dans mon élan par sa main sur mon ventre, et l'autre sur ma hanche. J'entends un gémissement étouffé un peu plus loin, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de regarder. Sa bouche se retrouve sur mon cou qu'il mordille, et embrasse et lèche, m'emplissant de frissons de dégoût. Je me laisse faire, ne comprenant toujours pas où il veut en venir. Sa main gauche remonte lentement vers ma poitrine alors que l'autre me plaque contre lui. Il emprisonne un sein dans sa main et remonte ses lèvres à mon oreille.

"Je t'avais dis que je ne suis pas facile à baiser..."

"Qu...quoi ?"

Il émet un rire rauque.

"Ce que t'es bonne..."

Il presse mon sein dans sa paume.

"Et ce que tu peux être conne !"

Il tourne lentement mon menton vers le fond de la cour où un nouveau gémissement étouffé attire mon attention. Je retiens une exclamation, mais le rire de Negan dans mon cou me montre qu'il a bien compris ce que j'ai vu.

Daryl gît au sol, entouré des gros bras de Negan, dont...Drake. Ce dernier prend soin d'éviter mon regard, alors que Negan continue de grignoter la peau de mon cou. Daryl me regarde à travers ses mèches collées par le sang et la sueur, le visage tuméfié.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?"

Il lâche enfin mon cou et me dit simplement:

"Je n'ai encore rien fait. Mais ça, c'est à toi de voir, mon ange."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?! Je t'ai déjà donné ma liberté..."

La panique commence à poindre dans ma voix.

"Chhhhhht..."

Il pose une main sur ma joue et la caresse.

"Dwighty l'a trouvé hier dans les couloirs, à deux blocs de sa cellule. Là où tu regardais les étoiles avec les filles."

Dwight...cette merde a parlé. J'aurais dû le signaler...j'aurais dû...

Daryl secoue la tête en me voyant ouvrir la bouche. Un de ses tortionnaires s'en rend compte et le calme d'un coup dans l'estomac. Je pousse un cri en le voyant cracher son sang sur le bitume.

« Dis leur d'arrêter ! »

Negan qui s'est placé à ma droite pour avoir une meilleure vue de ma réaction, me répond d'un sourire désolé.

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

Avant qu'il puisse voir mon air horrifié, je détourne la tête. Il veut me déstabiliser, me punir pour ma rencontre avec Daryl hier soir.

"C'est à moi que tu en veux, Negan. Laisse le partir."

Je ne le vois pas mais je peux deviner à son ton qu'il ne sourit plus du tout. Lucille claque contre le sol.

"Je suis tenté de te prendre au mot et le libérer de ses souffrances une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais...où est le fun dans tout ça, hein chérie ?"

"J'ai compris la leçon." je crache en le fusillant du regard. "Maintenant dis à tes chiens de le relâcher."

Ayant oublié à quel point il pouvait être menaçant, je n'ai pas vu sa main se rapprocher de ma tête. Il me saisit fermement par la nuque et me rapproche de son visage.

"J'ai quinze femmes, et chacune a tenté de me baiser au moins deux fois. Tu connais la suite...des frères disparaissent. Des enfants se font enlever...Des chiens crèvent."

Je frémis en pensant à Lucy.

"Tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Ca faisait partie du marché."

Il éclate d'un rire sans humour.

"T'as chié sur le contrat quand tu as décidé de t'envoyer un otage dans les toilettes, sous MON toit. Et franchement... c'est ça qui t'excite ? Il a l'air d'un putain de cadavre. Et il sent pareil."

Sa fierté a été blessée parce qu'il croit que je l'ai trompé...si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

"Je n'ai pas couché avec Daryl."

"Daryl...putain j'en reviens pas comment il claque ce nom. C'est viril, macho. Quand je le vois, c'est comme appeler un rat crevé Terminator."

"Negan...réfléchit deux secondes. Pourquoi je t'aurais trompé en sachant ce qui pourrait arriver à ma soeur et à Alexandria ? Trop de choses dépendent de moi, pas vrai ?"

Il me fixe longuement, comme s'il voulait me croire. Je pose une main sur la sienne derrière ma tête, et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

"Ce que tu me donnes est suffisant. Tu vas en douter? Avoue que c'est spécial entre nous au pieu... toutes ces sensations, la manière dont tu me touches et comment je te réponds..."

Ses doigts se détendent sur ma nuque, alors que je continue d'endormir sa méfiance. Je ne peux pas voir Daryl, mais j'entends son souffle laborieux et ses gémissements de protestation.

"Et ce... ce truc que tu fais avec ta langue entre mes cuisses...tu ne le fais pas avec toutes tes autres femmes, hein?"

Il sourit, cette fois, je vois le désir noircir son regard.

"Je savais que t'aimais ça, petite perverse..."

Sa main glisse sur mon épaule pour laisser ses doigts effleurer mon sein. Il en pince l'extrémité, et j'étouffe un cri de douleur. Il se penche alors sur moi.

"Si tu essaies encore une fois de me trahir...il n'y a pas qu'Alexandria que tu verras brûler. Et Lucille a toujours soif." dit-il en tapotant ma jambe de sa batte.

Il se détourne, et j'ai à peine le temps de lancer un regard à Daryl que Negan m'entraîne à nouveau par le coude à l'intérieur. Mes yeux me brûlent et je dois me mordre la langue pour ne pas me ruer dehors lorsque les coups reprennent.

"J'ai soif ! Je vais me prendre un verre. Et ensuite c'est toi que je vais prendre. On va voir si tu peux crier plus fort que Daryl en ce moment !"

Quel ironie...i peine quelques jours, j'utilisais le sexe pour le contrôler, et aujourd'hui il s'en sert pour me remettre à ma place.

0o0

 **REVIEWS !**

 **S'il vous plaît…**


End file.
